To co minęło na zawsze pozostanie w naszej pamięci
=KSIĘGA I : Totalna Porażka Powrót na wyspę Pahkitew= DZIEŃ PIERWSZY Szczyt na wyspie Pahkitew Chris stoi na wielkim szczycie wyspy Pahkitew.Obok niego stoi Chef Hatchet ,trzyma on walizkę z milionem dolarów i drink dla Chrisa. Chef:'Masz! Chris bierze ,potem pije i wyrzuca szklankę. '''Chris:'Witam w najbardziej szalonej wyspie na świecie ,jaką jest Pahkitew .Ta wyspa przetrwała ostatni emocjonujący sezon ,po za tym jest o wiele lepsza niż ostatnio ,a mówiąc lepsza mam na myśli straszniejsza. 'Chef:'Ee Chris nic się nie zmieniła. 'Chris:'Milcz! 14 śmiałków z poprzednich sezonów zdecydowało się walczyć o... Otwiera walizkę. 'Chris:'Cały 1000000 dolarów ! 'Chef:'Schodzę stąd. 'Chris:'Kto odpadnie jako pierwszy ,a stanie się milionerem.Dowiecie się w Totalnej Porażce Powrocie na wyspę Pahkitew! Sterowiec Kamera pokazuje śpiącego Sama trzymającego w ręce konsolę obok niego siedzi LeShawna. 'LeShawna:'Koleś śpisz!? Wystraszył się i spadł z krzesła. 'Sam:'Oczywiście że nie ,grałem na konsoli w Mario i było super. 'LeShawna:'Okeej (ironicznie). Nagle pojawia się Sierra obściskująca Cody'ego. 'Sierra:'Jak ja bardzo za tobą tęskniłam. 'Cody:'Ja również ,ale mnie teraz puść. Potem pojawia się Cameron.Sierra puszcza Cody'ego.Zaczyna obściskiwać Camerona. 'Cameron:'Cody powiedz jej coś! 'Cody:'Może lepiej nie ,sorry. Tej akcji przyglądały się Amy i Samey. 'Amy:'Co za wariatka. 'Samey:'Nie chciałabym z nią trafić do drużyny. Samey pobrudziła sobie buty. 'Amy:'Zamieńmy się butami moje są czyste. Zamieniły się. 'Samey:'Dzięki. Wtedy pokazał się Alejandro. 'Alejandro:'Cześć dziewczyny. One z zauroczenia padły. Obok drzwi siedzą Topher i B. 'Topher:'Koleś co sądzisz o Chrisie? '''B:(Pokazywał mu na migi). Topher:'Dziwak. Odwraca się i widzi Dawn. '''Topher:'Aaa! Przestraszyłaś mnie. 'Dawn:'Masz niespokojną aurę ,szukasz na kimś zemsty. Topher ocieka przerażony. Pojawia się Bridgette. 'Bridgette:'A mu co? Dawn wzrusza ramionami. Kamera pokazuje siedzącą Jasmine i siedzącego na jej nogach Shawna całujących się. Nagle w sterowcu pojawia się Hologram Chrisa. 'Hologram Chrisa :'Witajcie ofiary! 'Topher:'Pfe ,mnie nie nabierzesz -jesteś tylko hologramem. 'Hologram Chrisa:'Cicho! Sterowiec ma dwa wyjścia awaryjne ,będziecie musieli wziąć spadochron i wyskoczyć.Połowa spadochronów to atrapy ,więc wybierajcie mądrze. Hologram otworzył drzwi sterowca. Nagle wszyscy zaczęli krzyczeć i bieć ,sięgać po spadochron i wyskakiwać. W powietrzu Pojawiają się wszyscy spadający ze sterowca. Topher otwiera swój spadochron. 'Topher:'Ach ,co za ulga. 'Sam:'Aaaaa! Otwiera spadochron ,a z niego wychodzą książki. 'Sam:'co książki ,aaaa! Shawn i Jasmine otwierają swoje spadochrony ,u Jasmine wychodzą kapelusze. 'Shawn:'Jasmine ,nie! 'Jasmine:'Aaa! Żegnaj Shawn. Alejandro otwiera ,a wychodzą tylko łańcuchy. 'Alejandro:'grrr. 'LeShawna:'Lampy ,serio Chris. 'Bridgette:'Skąd się tu wzięły czekoladki! 'Cody:'Tak! O czekoladki. Sięgnął po nie.I jedną zjadł. 'Amy:'Co ,po co mi puzzle! 'Samey:'Kalendarze ,kurcze już po nas Amy. objęły się. 'Amy&Samey:'Aaaa! 'Dawn:'Tak ,witajcie ptaszki. '''B:(Pokazuje kciuk do góry) Cameron:'Jest. '''Sierra:'Tak ,Cam widziałeś gdzieś Cody'ego? 'Cameron:'Eee! Na górze. Wszyscy zawodnicy z atrapami nagle spadli do wody. Na plaży wylądowali wszyscy co mieli spadochrony. Plaża ,wyspa Pahkitew 'Chris:'Witajcie ponownie na wyspie Pahkitew! Po mojej prawej stronie stoją ci co mieli spadochrony: *B *Dawn *Topher *Shawn *Sierra *Cody *i Cameron 'Chris:'Od tej pory nazywacie się... Sierra mu przerwała. 'Sierra:'To znaczy ,że będę miała w drużynie Cody'ego i Camerona. TAK!!! Potem mocno uściskała Cody'ego i Camerona. 'Chris:'Jeszcze jedno takie przerwanie to wylatujesz! 'Sierra:'Co!? 'Topher:'Kurcze ,Chris jesteś ostrzejszy. 'Chris:'Cicho Topher ,czy przypadkiem nie ma to Sky. Ogląda się. 'Chris:'Nie ma ,a więc nazywacie się '''Ostre Papryczki!thumb Cody:'Mam uczulenie na paprykę! '''Chris:'To trudno ,po lewej są Ci co trafili na atrapy: *Alejandro *LeShawna *Bridgette *Sam *Jasmine *Amy *i Sammy 'Amy:'Ej ,ona ma na imię Samey. 'Chris:'Kurcze od kiedy ty jesteś za swoją siostrą. 'Amy:'A co cie to. Jasmine się uśmiechnęła ,a LeShawna i Bridgette przybiły sobie żółwika. 'Chris:'Od tej pory jesteście '''Śmierdzące Sery!thumb Wszyscy:'Fuuu! '''Chris:'No co? 'Alejandro:'A dlaczego takie nazwy? 'Chris:'Za chwilę się dowiesz Al. 'Alejandro:'Grrr ,Alejandro. 'Chris:'Bez tego nie było by Totalnej Porażki ,oto ....Pokój Zwierzeń ,czyli tradycyjny kibelek.Dzięki Chef. 'Chef:'Kazałeś mi to dźwigać przez pół wyspy. 'Chris:'Sam się tego podjąłeś. '(P.Z.)Alejandro:'Ale trafiłem z LeShawną , Bridgette oraz z Samem mam na pieńku. '(P.Z.)Jasmine:'Szkoda że Shawn jest w drużynie przeciwnej ,po raz drugi.Ciesze się że Samey się pogodziła z Amy ,czyli mam dwie sojuszniczki. '(P.Z.)Shawn:'Dzięki Jasmine znikł mój lęk przed zombie ,teraz w ogóle nie wierze w zombie. '(P.Z.)Topher:'W ostatnim sezonie byłem bardzo naiwny ,tym razem przyszłem po zwycięstwo. Wyzwanie 'Chris:'Ok ,a teraz pora na wyzwanie .Na tej plaży zakopane są papryka i ser ,musicie je wykopać.Potem dotrzeć do środka wyspy gdzie znajduje się domek na drzewie dawnej drużyny Latających Łososi.Drużyna ,która dotrze do domku jako pierwsza wygra i będzie w nim spać ,a przegrana spędzi noc w jaskini.Tylko jest jeden warunek ,trzeba dotrzeć na metę ze swoim produktem. 'Topher:'Ale słabe wyzwanie ,po prostu wstyd Chris. 'Chris:'Co ,a ja się tam nagadałem ,no coż sięgajcie po łopaty i Start! Drużyny ruszyły ,i wszyscy sięgneli po łopaty i zaczęli kopać. '''Śmierdzące sery (P.Z.)LeShawna:'Wyniuchanie sera to dla mnie łatwizna. '''Jasmine:'Amy,Samey macie coś? 'Samey:'Na razie nie. 'Amy:'To jest jak szukanie igły w stogu siana. Z podziwem przyglądają się B ,który już bardzo dużo wykopał. 'LeShawna:'Wyczuwam ten ser ,koledzy chodźcie. Jasmine poszła za nią ,ona potem się zatrzymała. 'Leshawna:'To tutaj. Jasmine zaczęła kopać ,i wydobyła ser. 'Jasmine:'Dobra ,idziemy. I pobiegli do mety. 'Ostre Papryczki ' 'Cameron:'Wyprzedzili nas! 'Dawn:'Jak sobie radzisz B. B pokazuje jej ostrą paprykę. 'Dawn:'Mamy produkt. Drużyna pobiegła do mety. '(P.Z.)Jasmine:'Dobrze sobie radzi ta LeShawna , Sam i Alejandro się obijali. Przez pierwsze minuty prowadziły Śmierdzące Sery ,nim się Sam nie podknął o kamyk. 'Sam:'Auuu! 'Bridgette:'Wstawaj! Doganiają nas. Wtedy Jasmine go dźwigać na ręce.Chwilę później obie ekipy się zrównały ze sobą. Obok domku na drzewie stał Chris.Obie drużyny widziały już ten cel. 'Samey:'Widzę go. '(P.Z.)Samey:'I pomyśleć ,że rok temu tam spałam. 'Sierra:'Jest Chris. Nagle ekipa serów objęła prowadzenie ,potem papryczki nich wyprzedziły ,potem pozycje się nadal zmieniały ,a jako pierwsi na metę dotarła drużyna...... ...... ..... ...... ...... ..... ..... ..... ..... ..... ..... ..Śmierdzących Serów''' Chris:Śmierdzące sery wygrywacie. Drużyna Ś.S.:'Juhuu! Tak! '''Chris:'Ostre papryczki przegrywacie i musicie się dziś kogoś pozbyć. 'Drużyna O.P.:'Eeee! 'Chris:'Udajcie się na głosowanie. Przed Ceremonią '(P.Z.)Dawn:'Trudny wybór. '(P.Z.)Cameron:'Nikt dziś nie zasłużył na eliminację. '''(P.Z.)B:(Długo rozmyślał na kogo zagłosować). Ceremonia Chris:'Witajcie '''Ostre Papryki '''na waszej pierwszej ceremonii eliminacji ,podliczyłem wasze głosy.Na tacy leży 6 pianek ,osoba która nie dostanie pianki zostanie wystrzelona Armatą wstydu. Wszyscy się wystraszyli. '''Chris:'Do rzeczy ,w programie zostają: Dawn ,Cameron ,Shawn (0 głosów) Rzuca im pianki. 'Chris:'B i Sierra (1 głos) Rzuca im pianki. 'Chris:'Zostali Topher i Cody.Topher dogadywałeś mi ,co innych wkurzało.Cody ,wygadałeś się ,że masz uczulenie na paprykę.A więc ostatnia pianka tego wieczoru ląduje do.... ...... ..... ..... ..... ....... ..... ..... ...... .... ..... ...... ...... ..... ..... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... ......Tophera Rzuca mu piankę. 'Chris:'Cody odpadasz! 'Cody:'Co!? Sierra zaczęła płakać. 'Chris:'Chefie wpakuj go do armaty. Po chwili w armacie pojawia się Cody ,a obok niej Chris przyciskiem do armaty i Sierra. 'Sierra:'Cody wygram dla Ciebie! 'Cody:'Ja tak naprawdę mam uczulenie na paprykę... Chris wciska przycisk.I armata odpala Cody'ego. '''Cody:...Słodkąąą!!!! Sierra pomachała mu. Sierra:Żegnaj Cody! Chris:'Jeden z głowy ,zostało 13 ,kto odpadnie następny dowiecie się w Totalnej Porażce Powrocie na wyspę Pahkitew! Wyniki Głosowania: Cody:'Topher Sierra:B''' Cameron:'''Sierra Dawn:Topher B:Cody Topher:Cody Shawn:Cody DZIEŃ DRUGI Na wyspie Pahkitew Kamera pokazuje Chrisa z koktajlem. Chris:'Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce Powrocie na wyspę Pahkitew ... Nagle pojawiają się scenki z ostatniego odcinka. '''Chris:'14 uczestników przekroczyło progi wyspy ,część z nich po raz drugi.Zostali podzieleni w zespoły szczęściarzy ze spadochronami - Ostre Papryczki oraz pechowców z atrapami -Śmierdzące Sery.Mieli wykopać z piasku swoje produkty zawarte w ich nazwie oraz dojść do domku na drzewie.Obie drużyny szły łeb w łeb ,ale to Ostre Papryczki musiały odesłać kogoś do domu.Tym pechowcem był Cody ,który był bardzo marudny i został wystrzelony armatą wstydu.Kogo dziś pożegnamy ,dowiecie się w Totalnej Porażce Powrocie na wyspę Pahkitew!!! Poranek na wyspie Pahkitew '''Śmierdzące Sery Kamera pokazuje Jasmine śpiącą na drzewie ,po chwili wstała i wyskoczyła z drzewa. Wtedy z domku wyszły bliźniaczki. Bliźniaczki:'Możemy iść z tobą. '''Jasmine:'Chodźcie. I pobiegły za nią. '(P.Z.)Amy:'Moja ulubiona rzecz. '''Ostre Papryczki W ciemnej jaskini słychać tylko głośny płacz Sierry. Sierra:'aaaa!!! '''Topher:'Niech ją ktoś stąd zabierze! 'Dawn:'Choć Sierra idziemy nazbierać jedzenia. 'Shawn:'Idę z wami. 'Dawn:'Ok. I poszli. Po chwili z dyktafonu wydobył się głos Chris. 'Chris:'Witajcie frajerzy ,udajcie się na środek wyspy ,tam czeka na was wyzwanie. '''(P.Z.)Leshawna:'Chris mi nie dał pospać ,żeby tak mu kiedyś tak zrobili. '(P.Z.)Jasmine:'Czemu Chris tak szybko rozpoczął zadanie ,zawsze czas na zjedzenie śniadania. Wyzwanie '''Chris:'Witajcie ,dzisiaj będziecie zbierać owoce ,czyli jeżynki,malinki i porzeczki. 'Jasmine:'Wiedziałam. 'Topher:'Ja bym wymyślił lepsze ,starzejesz się Chris. 'Chris:'Daj mi dokończyć ,każdy owoc równa się 1pkt. na koniec wygra drużyna z największą ilością owoców.Każdy ma 3 minuty na nazbieranie ,potem kładziecie wszystkie owoce na wagę.Dlatego podzieliłem to na 6 rund: 1R. Sierra vs Sam 2R. Shawn vs LeShawna 3R. Topher vs Amy&Samey 4R. Dawn vs Jasmine 5R. Cameron vs Alejandro 6R. B vs Bridgette 'Topher:'Czemu ze mną mają rywalizować 2 osoby. 'Chris:'Bo cię nie lubię ,jeszcze jakieś pytania. Zupełna cisza. Runda I -Sierra vs Sam 'Chris:'Jak nie ,to start. Sam ruszył po owoce szybko ,a sierra jeszcze płacząc w zwolnionym tępie. '(P.Z.)Sierra:'Czemu Cody ,czemu! 'Chris:'Koniec Sierra i Sam położyli owoce na wagę. '''Chris: Sierra (Ostre Papryczki) - 8pkt. Sam (Śmierdzące Sery) - 17pkt. (P.Z.)Dawn:'Jeżeli przegramy to tylko do siebie będziemy mieś pretensje ,że pozbyliśmy się Cody'ego. Runda II -LeShawna vs Shawn '''Chris:'Start! Oboje ruszyli. 3 minuty minęły. '''Chris: Shawn (Papryczki) - 54pkt ,czyli 62pkt. LeShawna (Sery) - 49pkt. ,czyli 66pkt. (P.Z.)Shawn:'Już tylko 4pkt. nam brakuje i oby tak dalej. Runda III -Topher vs Amy&Samey '''Chris:'Czas minął , Topher (Papryczki) - 22pkt. ,czyli ... Topher mu przerywa . 'Topher:'84pkt. 'Chris:'Cicho , Amy&Samey (Sery) - 34pkt. ,czyli 100pkt. '(P.Z.)Topher:'Chris chce się mnie za wszelką cene pozbyć ,choć nie zdaje se sprawy z tego ,że ja tu rozdaję karty. Runda IV -Dawn vs Jasmine '''Chris: Dawn (papryczki) - 70pkt. ,czyli 154pkt. Jasmine (Sery) - 70pkt ,czyli 170pkt. Jasmine:'''Nie zła jesteś. '''Dawn: Dzięki ,Dawn jestem. Jasmine:'''Jasmine. Runda V -Cameron vs Alejandro '''Chris: Cameron (Papryczki) - 39pkt. ,czyli 193pkt Alejandro (Sery) - 27pkt. ,czyli 197pkt. co tak słabo Al. (P.Z.)Alejandro:'Nie jestem taki jak kiedyś ,tęsknię za Heather. Runda VI -B vs Bridgette '(P.Z.)Bridgette:'Geoff po wygraniu Wariackiego Wyścigu kompletnie się zmienił ,teraz to mu tylko pieniądz w głowie ,a ja zostałam bez grosza. '''Dawn:'B uda Ci się to tylko 4pkt. B podniósł kciuk do góry. 'Chris:'Gotowi ,start! I ruszyli po owoce. 'Chris:'Koniec czasu! Pora na zliczanie: B (Papryczki) - 54pkt ,czyli '''247pkt. Bridgette (Sery) - ... Wszyscy trzymają kciuki. Chris:... ... .... ... ... ... ..48pkt. ,czyli 245pkt. Wygrywa Team Ostrych Papryczek! O.P. '''(oprócz Sierry):Tak!!! '''Chris:Śmierdzące Sery ,widzimy się na ceremonii. Ś.S.:'Eeee! Przed Ceremonią '(P.Z.)LeShawna:'Z jednej strony chcem zemsty na Alejandro ,z drugiej dziś najgorzej poszło Samowi ,hmmm. '(P.Z.)Alejandro:'Heather ,dziś już do Ciebie wracam. Wysłał jej buziaka. Ceremonia '''Chris:'Sery ,gotowe na ceremonię , nie ważne jest 6 pianek ,osoba która nie dostanie pianki -odpada.Dzisiaj bezpieczni to : LeShawna,Bridgette,Jasmine,Amy i Samey - 0 głosów. Al ,masz na pieńku z niektórymi osobami ,Sam ,zalałeś wyzwanie ,ale ostatnia pianka tego wieczoru ląduje do ... Alejandro i Sam drżą ... ... ... ... ... ... .... .... ... ... .... ... ... ..Alejandro ,Sam odpadasz. 'Alejandro:'Tak ,Heather jeszcze nie teraz. 'Sam:'Nieee! Nagle Sam znalazł się w Armacie Wstydu. 'Chris:'Ostatnie słowo! 'Sierra:'Stop! Odchodzę stąd ,ja nie mogę żyć bez Cody'ego. 'Chris:'Ok ,Chefie wpakuj ją do armaty. W armacie znaleźli się Sam i Sierra. 'Chris:'To jeszcze raz , ostatnie słowo. Chris wcisnął przycisk. 'Chris:'Pa pa. 'Sam:'Aaaaaa!!! 'Sierra:'Wraacaam Coodyyy!!! 'Chris:'Co będzie dalej ,dowiecie się tego w Totalnej Porażce Powrocie na wyspę Pahkitew! Wyniki Głosowania: LeShawna:'''Alejandro Sam:Alejandro Bridgette:Alejandro Amy:Sam Samey:Sam Jasmine:Sam Alejandro:Sam DZIEŃ TRZECI Pojawia się Chris. Chris:'Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce Powrocie na wyspę Pahkitew ... Nagle pojawiają się clipy z poprzedniego dnia. '''Chris:'Uczestnicy ugościli się na wyspie ,a potem musieli się zmierzyć o to kto zbierze najwięcej owoców .Wyzwanie w cuglach wygrały Ostre Papryczki.Sery do domu odesłali Sama ,a płaczka Sierra sama zrezygnowała.Zostało 11 kto odpadnie ,a kto będzie się cieszył dowiecie się w Totalnej Porażce Powrocie na wyspę Pahkitew!!! Poranek na wyspie Pahkitew '''Ostre Papryczki w jaskini. Wszyscy śpią oprócz Dawn ,która siedzi na pniu i rozmyśla ,potem frunie do niej ptaszek. Dawn:'Witaj mój pierzasty przyjacielu. '(P.Z.)Dawn:'Wiem ,że nie wygram ,pragnę tylko znaleźć prawdziwego przyjaciela. Nagle wstaje Topher. '''Topher:'Ach ,ale miałem sen. O której wstałaś? 'Dawn:'Z 6 godzin temu . 'Topher:'Dziewczyno ty snu nie masz. Dawn wstała. 'Dawn:'Wiem o czy tak śniłeś. 'Topher:'Ach tak ,to o czym? 'Dawn:'O tym ,że masz zamiar się wszystkich pozbyć ,potem zgarnąć milion i pozbyć się Chrisa ,ale Cię nie zdradzę ,bo z czasem sam się zdradzisz. I poszła po jedzenie. '(P.Z.)Topher:'Przeraża mnie ona ,choć z drugiej strony podoba mi się . '(P.Z.)Dawn:'Muszę mu pomóc ,by nie stał się drugim Scottem. '''Śmierdzące Sery w domku na drzewie. Jasmine z bliźniaczkami zbierają jedzenie. Samey:'Ciekawe czemu Chris ,zabrał wczorajsze zbiory z wyzwania. '''Jasmine:'Może zabrał do dzisiejszego wyzwania. '(P.Z.)Amy:'Rodzice mi powiedzieli ,że jeśli choć raz będę niemiła dla siostry to zabronią mi się spotykać z moim chłopakiem i nie zapłacą za prawo jazdy to okrutne. Z dyktafonu wydobywa się głos Chrisa. 'Chris:'Witajcie ,dziś udajcie się na naszą stołówkę. Dwie drużyny zmierzały do stołówki zajadając śniadanie. 'Shawn:'Dużo tego nazbierałaś. 'Cameron:'Są bardzo dobre. 'Dawn:'Dzięki. Wyzwanie 'Chris:'Witajcie w stołówce dzisiaj waszym zadaniem będzie przygotowanie wyżerki dla Chefa. Chris wskazuje na Chefa. 'LeShawna:'Rozumiem ,że Chef Hatchet jest Jurorem. 'Chef:'Oczywiście ,czyli pierwszego dania (zupa) ,drugiego dania i deseru.Mając do dyspozycji to co macie w spiżarni oraz najważniejsze ,żeby w każdym waszym daniu był choć jeden rodzaj owoca ,które wczoraj zbieraliście. Wskazuje na worki pełne leśnych owoców. 'Chef:'Na koniec będę przyznawać punkty od 0 do 10. 'Chris:'Zdążyłem już was podzielić.Każda dwójka będzie odpowiedzialna za coś innego: '''Ostre Papryczki 1 Danie - B i Topher 2 Danie - Cameron i Dawn i finałowy Deser - Shawn ,był byś ze Sierrą ,gdyby nie zrezygnowała. Śmierdzące Sery 1 Danie - Jasmine i LeShawna 2 Danie - Amy i Samey i Deser - Alejandro i Bridgette (P.Z.)Bridgette:'Ja mam to robić z Alejandro -po moim trupie. '''Chef:'Na każde danie macie po 20 minut. '(P.Z.)LeShawna:'To trochę mało. Pierwsze Danie - B i Topher VS Jasmine i LeShawna 'Chris:'To zaczynamy od 1 dania ,czas start! I ruszyli ,jako pierwsze po produkty sięgnęły dziewczyny. 'Jasmine:'Zrobimy zupę jeżynową z kluskami. '''LeShawna:Świetny pomysł. Wyciągnęły kluski i jeżyny ,potem wzięły się za robienie.Tym czasem Ostre Papryczki (B i Topher) wciąż myślą co zrobić. Topher:'Nie mam pomysłu ,a ty. B się nie odzywa ,zastanawia się. '''Topher:'Przegramy to ,a jak przegramy to ty odpadniesz. Topher się też zastanawia. 'Topher:'Choć ,zrobimy zupę malinową z makaronem. B podniósł kciuk do góry. Wzięli maliny i makaron ,i wzięli się za robienie. Po paru minutach Chef wstał. 'Chef:'Koniec czasu ,ręce do góry. Drużyny położyły miski na stół Chefa ,a on jadł powoli.kę '''Chef: Papryczki ,czyli B i Topher - 7/10 ,zupa malinowa była dobra ,ale makaron niedogotowany. Topher:'''Muwiłem ,że za wcześniej go wyciągnełeś B. '''Chef: Sery ,czyli Jasmine i LeShawna - 5/10 ,ledwo czuć było jeżyny w tej zupie. (P.Z.)LeShawna:'Po prostu było za mało czasu. Drugie Danie - Cameron i Dawn VS Amy i Samey '''Chris:'Czas ,start! Obie drużyny sięgnęły po produkty. 'Amy&Samey:'Zrobimy kurczaka z sosem malinowym. 'Dawn:'Mam pomysł ,zrobimy sałatkę warzywną z jeżynami. Po paru minutach. 'Chef:'Koniec ,ręce do góry. 'Chris:'Skąd bierzesz takie teksty. 'Chef:'Z Telewizji. Chef zajadał dania uczestników. '''Chef: Ostre Papryczki (Cameron i Dawn) - 7/10,czyli 14/20 ,sałatka dobra ,ale pomysł banalny. Dawn:'''Dobry wynik. '''Chef: Sery (Samey i Amy) - 3/10 ,czyli 8/20 ,nie czułem malin. (P.Z.)Amy:'Jak mógł ich nie czuć.pffe. Deser - Shawn VS Bridgette i Alejandro '''Chris:'Pora na ostatnie starcie kulinarne jakim jest deser ,start! Bridgette złapała Alejandro za szyje. 'Bridgette:'Masz się mnie słuchać ,bo jak nie to pożałujesz ,robimy lody z jeżynami. 'Alejandro:'Ok. '(P.Z.)Shawn:'Zrobię szarlotkę malinową. Wzięli się do pracy. Po paru minutach. 'Chef:'Koniec wyzwania! Chef jadł dasery . '''Chef: Ostre papryczki ,Shawn - 3/10,czyli 17/30pkt. ,to nie była szarlotka. Śmierdzące sery ,czyli Alejandro i Bridgette - 2/10 ,czyli 10/30pkt. ',to było coś zimnego bez smaku. '''Chris:'To znaczy ,że dziś po raz drugi z rzędu wygrywają Ostre Papryczki! 'O.P.:'Wygliśmy ,juhu!!! 'Chris:'A z wami sery widzę się na ceremonii. 'Ś.S.:'Znowu!!! Przed Ceremonią '(P.Z.)Bridgette:'Dziś Al wrócisz do domu. '(P.Z.)Amy:'Wiem na kogo uddać swój głos. '(P.Z.)Jasmine:'Wszyscy po tym wyzwaniu zasługujemy na eliminacje. Ceremonia 'Chris:'Witajcie po raz drugi na dzisiejszej ceremonii sery ,oddaliście głosy .Dzisiejsze pianki lądują do Amy i Jasmine (0 głosów) ,Samey i Bridgette (1 głos).LeShawna byłaś bardzo wolna w dzisiejszym wyzwaniu ,Al popsułeś lody i cały czas kogoś wkurzasz ,ale ta ostatnia pianka ląduje do... ... .... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .... ... ... .LeShawny! 'LeShawna:'Tak. Chef zabrał Alejandro do armaty. 'Chris:'Papryczki ,napewno jesteście ciekawi czemu was tu wezwałem ,otóż Topher i Samey się zamienią .Topher będzie w Serach ,a Samey w Papryczkach. 'Wszyscy:'Co!? 'Topher:'W końcu będzie mi wygodnie. '(P.Z.)Samey:'To nie w porządku, dopiero co się zaczęłam dogadywać z siostrą ,ona napewno czuje to samo co ja. '(P.Z.)Amy:'Tak! Tak! Dzięki Chris! Dzięki! Nagle Alejandro pojawił się w Armacie. 'Alejandro:'Odpalaj. 'Chris:'Ok. Wcisnął. 'Alejandro:'Aaaaaa!!! 'Chris:'Kto trafi jutro do armaty ,dowiecie się w Totalnej Porażce Powrocie na wyspę Pahkitew!!! Wyniki Głosowania: Amy:'''Samey Samey:LeShawna Bridgette:Alejandro Alejandro:Bridgette Jasmine:LeShawna LeShawna:Alejandro DZIEŃ CZWARTY Pojawia się Chris. Chris:'Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce... Pojawiają się clipy z poprzedniego odcinka. '''Chris:'Uczestnicy gotowali dla Chefa ,Samey zamieniła się z Topherem ,a Al został wystrzelony.Kto odpadnie dziś oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę Powrót na wyspę Pahkitew!!! Poranek '''Domek na drzewie -Śmierdzące Sery Topher wstał. Topher:'Aach!W końcu się wyspałem. Jasmine wstała. '''Jasmine:'I jak się spało. 'Topher:'Eee ,dobrze. '(P.Z.)Topher:'Muszę z kimś zawrzeć sojusz ,może z Jasmine. 'Jasmine:'Idziesz ze mną po owoce? 'Topher:'Ok. '''Ostre Papryczki Dawn i Samey zbierają owoce. Samey:'Wciąż nie mogę się pogodzić z tym ,że Chris mnie zamienił. '''Dawn:'Twoja siostra udaje miłą ,to widać. 'Samey:'To nieprawda ,ona się zmieniła ,jakie masz prawo to mówić. I odeszła od niej. '(P.Z.)Samey:'Co ona sobie myśli ,chce mnie tylko skłócić z siostrą.Pff ,wariatka. '(P.Z.)Dawn:'Szkoda ,że musi tak cierpieć ,ale powiedziałam jej prawdę. Po chwili Dawn spotyka się na swej drodze Tophera i Jasmine. 'Dawn:'Cześć. 'Jasmine:'No cześć ,dużo tego masz. 'Dawn:'Dokładnie 24 śliwki ,45 malin i 9 porzeczek. 'Jasmine:'48 malin i 20 porzeczek ,skąd masz śliwki? 'Dawn:'Rosną za jaskinią . 'Jasmine:'Dzięki. 'Chris:'Rozkazuję wszystkim udać się na plażę. Wyzwanie 'Chris:'Dzisiaj waszym wyzwaniem jest piłka nożna! Pokazuje piękne boisko . 'Jasmine:'Wczoraj go tu nie było ,jak ci się udało tak szybko ... Chris jej przerywa 'Chris:'Mam swoje sposoby ,zagracie w rzuty karne ,a waszym bramkarzem będzie Chef. 'Chef:'Nie dam wam się ,jestem dobrze przygotowany. 'Chris:'Waszym zadaniem jest zadecydowanie kto strzela jako 1,2,3,4 i 5.Która drużyna strzeli najwięcej goli w serii rzutów karnych ,wygra wyzwanie. '''(P.Z.)Topher:'Wygramy to. 'Śmierdzące sery Jasmine:'To tak: #Topher #Amy #LeShawna #Bridgette #Ja. 'Ś.S.:'''Pasuje. '''Ostre Papryczki Shawn:'B pójdziesz pierwszy ,Cameron drugi,Samey trzecia ,Dawn czwarta i ja piąty ,pasuje? '''O.P.:'Tak. '(P.Z.)Shawn:'Chcem pokazać Jasmine ,że też umiem pokierować drużyną. 'Chris:'To zaczynamy! I Runda - Topher vs B Papryczki (B) - pudło -0 Sery (Topher) - gol -1 'Topher:'Juhu! II Runda - Amy vs Cameron Papryczki (Cameron) -gol -1 Sery (Amy) -gol -2 '(P.Z.)Cameron:'Trafiłem do bramki ,po raz pierwszy w życiu ,Tak! III Runda -LeShawna vs Samey Papryczki (LeShawna) -gol -2 Sery (Samey) -gol -3 'LeShawna:'Jest gol ,Tak. 'Chris:'Chefie ,ale słabo ci idzie! 'Chef:'Zobaczysz za chwilę. IV Runda - Bridgette vs Dawn Papryczki (Dawn) -gol -3 Sery (Bridgette) -pudło -3 'Chris:'To pora na finałową rundę! V Runda - Jasmine vs Shawn Papryczki (Shawn) -pudło -3 Sery (Jasmine) -pudło -3 'Chris:'Tu mi chefie zaimponowałeś. 'Chef:'Dzięki! 'Chris:'Mamy remis ,a więc pora na decydującą rundę VI gdzie zmierzą się ci co rywalizowali w I rundzie. 'Shawn:'Na serio! 'Topher:'Już wygraliśmy. VI Runda -B vs Topher Papryczki (B) -'''Gol!!! -4 Sery (Topher)' -Pudło!!! -3' O.P.:'Brawo! '''Topher:'Nieeee!!! 'Chris:'Sery widzimy się na ceremonii. Przed Ceremonią '(P.Z.)Bridgette:'Dałeś ciała. '(P.Z.)Amy:'Nie tylko on dał ciała ,Topher namówił mnie bym głosowała na Bridgette. '(P.Z.)Jasmine:'Zawiodłam dziś swój zespół. Ceremonia 'Chris:'Witam sery na kolejnej ceremonii ,w programie zostają Amy,LeShawny (0 głosów) ,Jasmine (1 głos) ,a ostatnia pianka tego wieczoru ląduje do.... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Tophera! 'Topher:'Dzięki ,chris. 'Bridgette:'Nigdy nie lubiłam tego show. Nagle trafia do armaty ,a Chris ją wystrzela. 'Chris:'Kto odpadnie następny dowiecie się w następnym odcinku Totalnej Porażki Powrotu na wyspę Pahkitew! Wyniki Głosowania Topher:'''Bridgette Amy:Bridgette Jasmine:Jasmine LeShawna:Topher Bridgette:Topher DZIEŃ PIĄTY Chris:'Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce... Pojawiają się clipy z ostatniego odcinka. '''Chris:'Uczestnicy pokazywali jak umią kopnąć w piłkę ,ostatecznie lepiej poszło papryczkom ,a sery wyrzuciły Bridgette.Kto odpadnie tym razem w Totalnej Porażce Powrocie na wyspę Pahkitew! Świt na wyspie '''Ostre Papryczki Dawn i Cameron zbierają owoce. Cameron:'Już mamy duży zbiór tego zapasu. '''Dawn:'I dobrze ,w końcu owoce to zdrowie. 'Cameron:'Zostały same dobre osoby ,już nie wiem na kogo głosować. '''Śmierdzące Sery Drużyna je śniadanie. Jasmine:'LeShi dzięki za pomoc. '''Leshawna:'Nie ma za co ,ciekawe co szykuje Chris. Nagle głos z dyktafonu Chrisa. 'Chris:'Coś zabójczego!Wszyscy na plażę! Plaża 'Chris:'Witajcie ,dzisiaj będzie pijawko-ball ,cieszycie się. 'Cameron:'A czym będziemy strzelać? 'Chris:'Będziecie... 'Anna Maria:'Do rzeczy Chris! 'Chris:'Na śmierć zapomniałem Śmierdzące Sery do was dołącza Anna Maria i Courtney ,a papryczki ,by nie narzekały dostaną Maxa. 'LeShawna:'3 osoby ,dlaczego ? Wystarczałaby jedna. 'Chris:'Tylko ,że pijawko-ball to sport ,w której biorą udział 2 drużyny 6-osobowe. '(P.Z.)LeShawna:'No i jest Courtney ,to nie wróży nic dobrego. '(P.Z.)Courtney:'Ciesze się ,że jestem w programie i mam nadzieję ,że zajdę daleko.A przy okazji ,dzięki tato. '(P.Z.)Anna Maria:'W zemście wyspy wygrałabym gdyby nie ten brzydal.Teraz to zwycięstwo należy mi się podwójnie. '(P.Z.)Max:'Po Pahkitew doszedłem do wniosku że jestem zły w byciu złym ,więc postanowiłem walczyć ze złem.Ostatnio opiekowałem niemowlakami z domu dziecka. Wyzwanie 'Chris:'Ok, Papryczki wygraliście ostatnio ,dlatego dostaniecie wyrzutnię pijawek.A sery zwykłą proczę. '(O.P.):'Tak! 'Chris:'Jeszcze jedno ,dzisiejsi przegrani wywalą 2 osoby do domu ,a więc Start! Już na starcie Max został trafiony przez Courtney. 'Courtney:'Trafiony! Zdążyła złapać jeszcze B. 'Courtney:'Zatopiony! 'Chris:'Jest 6-4 dla serów. '''Jaskinia Leshawna rozmawia z Amy. LeShawna:'Samey to twoja starsza czy młodsza siostra? '''Amy:'Nieważne. Nagle pojawia się Samey i strzela w LeShawnę. A Amy strzela w Samey. 'Samey:'Myślałam ,że mnie oszczędzisz . 'Amy:'W życiu ,przecież cię nienawidzę. 'Samey:'Co!? Po chwili ciszy Amy została trafiona przez Camerona. 'Cameron:'Tak! 'Amy:'Grrrr. 'Chris:'4-3 dla serów. '''Ogród Dawn medytuje ,po chwili Anna Maria trafia ją w czoło. Potem zjawia się Shawn i trafia ją we włosy. Anna Maria:'Ty! Już po tobie. Podchodzi do niego i go dusi. Potem go puszcza i Shawn jeszcze dostaje pijawką od Courtney. '''Chris:'3-1 dla Serów. '''Plaża Nagle Jasmine spotyka się z Courtney. Jasmine:'Znalazłaś tego ostatniego? '''Courtney:'Nie. Po chwili z lasu wychodzi Cameron i trafia w dziewczyny. 'Courtney:'Fuj ,zabierzcie to ze mnie! 'Chris:'1-1 Nagle z krzaków wyłania się Topher i zbliża się do Camerona. 'Topher:'Zakończmy z tym. Nim Topher odpalił pijawkę z procy zagapił się na Courtney i zrobił maślane oczy do niej. 'Courtney:'Strzelaj! Cameron był szybszy i to on zadał ostateczny strzał. 'Cameron:'Udało się? 'Chris:'Tak udało się Ostre Papryczki wygrywacie! 'O.P.:'Jest! '''Chris:Śmierdzące Sery znowu widzimy się na ceremonii. Ś.S.:'Ech! Przed głosowaniem '(P.Z.)Jasmine:'To ciężki wybór. '(P.Z.)Anna Maria:'Moje włosy dziś zostały bardzo upokorzone. '(P.Z.)Samey:'Jak ona mogła mi to zrobić. Ceremonia '''Chris:'Witajcie Sery to już wasza 4 ceremonia z rzędu. 'Jasmine:'Co się dzieje przecież nas stać. 'Chris:'Nie widać.Oddaliście głosy ,w programie zostają Amy i Jasmine - 0 głosów. Rzuca im pianki. 'Chris:'Anna Maria -1 głos Rzuca jej piankę. 'Chris:'A ostatnia pianka ląduje do... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Courtney! -1głos 'Courtney:'Zostaje ,tak. 'Chris:'Leshawna i Topher wracacie do domu. 'Topher:'Nieeeeeeeeeeeee!!! 'LeShawna:'To cześć ,miło było was poznać. 'Jasmine:'Trzymaj się. Pomachała jej. Nagle LeShawna i Topher pojawili się w armacie. Po chwili Chris ich wystrzelił. 'Topher:'Pożałujesz tego Chriiiiis!!! 'Chris:'Została 10 ,kto następny odpadnie dowiecie się w Totalnej Porażce Powrocie na wyspę Pahkitew!!! Wyniki Głosowania: Amy:'''Anna Maria Jasmine:Topher Anna Maria:LeShawna LeShawna:Courtney Courtney:Topher Topher:LeShawna DZIEŃ SIÓSTY Pojawia się Chris i Chef o nocnej porze. Chris:'Auu! Witajcie ,ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce. Pojawiają się clipy. '''Chris:'Byliśmy świadkami zaskakujących 3 debiutów :Anny Marii ,Courtney i Maxa.Uczestnicy grali pijawko-ball ,i dzięki Cameronowi znowu wygrały Papryczki ,a sery pożegnały LeShawnę i Tophera. Chef podaje mu szklankę wody. 'Chris:'Wczoraj znaleźliśmy fajne ,obce miejsca na wyspie Pahkitew . Kieruje wzrok na Chefa. 'Chris:'Masz Chefie 2 worki zapakuj do nich drużyny i wyślij w te miejsca. 'Chef:'Dobra,ale dostanę podwójną pensję za ten odcinek? 'Chris:'Dobrze,kto odpadnie dziś w Totalnej Porażce Powrocie na wyspę Pahkitew!!! Noc na wyspie Pahkitew '''Ostre Papryczki wychodzą z worka. Cameron:'Gdzie my jesteśmy! '''Shawn:'Nie wiem ,nie znam tego miejsca. 'Max:'A ja znam ,z poprzedniego sezonu. 'O.P.:'Znasz!? '''Śmierdzące Sery Wychodzą z wora Courtney:'Co to za miejsce ? '''Jasmine:'Nigdy tu nie byłam. 'Amy:'Czyli to znaczy ,że zginiemy. 'Jasmine:'Damy radę w końcu jesteśmy drużyną. '(P.Z.)Jasmine:'Coś ostatnio zapomniałam o Shawnie, może już o mnie zapomniał. Z dyktafonu. 'Chris:'Uczestnicy ,to jest wasze zadanie ,musicie wrócić z tego miejsca w którym jesteście na plażę.A przy okazji Team Serów jest w lesie octów ,a Team Papryczek we wzgórzu pająków. 'Cameron:'Aaaa! Zaczął biec przed siebie ,przez co spadł ze wzgórza. 'Shawn&Dawn:'Cameron żyjesz?! Cisza zupełna. 'Max:'Zanim pójdziemy na plażę musimy mu pomóc ,chodźcie. I poszli w przeciwnym kierunku. '''Śmierdzące Sery Szukają drogi do mety. Anna Maria:'Te osty psują moją opaloną skórę ,nie pisałam się na to! '''Amy:'Zamknij się pudernico. Anna Maria rzuciła się na nią.I zaczęła szarpać.Obie się ocierały o osty. Nagle Jasmine krzyknęła. 'Jasmine:'Dosyć ,co wy robicie . 'Anna Maria:'Ona zaczęła! 'Amy:'A nie, bo ty! 'Jasmine:'Nie ważne ,mam pomysł. I wspieła się na drzewo. '''Ostre Papryczki Po długim czasie. Dawn:'Nie ma go nigdzie! '''Shawn:'Znam to miejsce ,jesteśmy niedaleko plaży ,chodźcie. '''Śmierdzące Sery Courtney:'I Jak! Jasmine z schodzi z drzewa. '''Jasmine:'Widzałam plażę . 'Courtney:'I jak daleko jest? 'Jasmine:'Ok. pół kilometra. Świt na wyspie '''Plaża Chris je śniadanie. Nagle na mecie zjawiają się Ostre Papryczki bez Camerona. Chris:'A gdzie pan balonowy? '''O.P.:'Nie wiemy . 'Chris:'No coż ,żeby wygrać trzeba na mecie, być w komplecie. 'Dawn:'Oby nic mu się nie stało. Po chwili linię mety przekraczają Śmierdzące Sery. 'Chris:'No i Śmierdzące Sery wygrywacie. 'Ś.S.:'Juhu! 'Chris:'Papryczki przegrywacie ,a Cameron zaginął ,a więc sam się wyeliminował .Teraz udajcie się na ceremonię. '(P.Z.)Dawn:'Biedny Cameron. Jasmine podchodzi do Shawna. 'Jasmine:'Jak tam. 'Shawn:'Dobrze ,szkoda Camerona. 'Jasmine:'Racja. I zaczęli się całować. Przed Ceremonią 'Amy:'Max i B zawiążemy mały sojusz ,pozbędziecie się Samey. 'Max:'A niby czemu? 'Amy:'Bo Samey mówiła jesteś najgłupszy ,a o tobie B ,że jesteś bezużyteczny. 'Max:'Pożałuje tego. '(P.Z.)Amy:'Ale jestem genialna. Ceremonia 'Chris:'Witajcie Papryczki na ceremonii.Dziś wypadł wam Cameron z Teamu.Dzisiejsze pianki trafiają do... ... ..Dawn i Shawna - 0 głosów ... ... ... ... ..B - 1 głos A ostatnia pianka ląduje do... ... ... ... ... ... .... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .... .... ..... Obaj obgryzają paznokcie. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Maxa! Samey wylatujesz. 'Samey:'Ja za co? 'Max:'Wiesz za co. Nagle podeszła Amy i uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. 'Samey:'Jak mogłaś. Nagle pojawiła się w armacie wstydu. 'Amy :'Pa pa Samey, pozdrów mamę ,bo przyjdę do domu z milionem. 'Samey:'Chris odpalaj. Chris włączył guzik. 'Samey:'Aaaaaa! 'Chris:'Została 8 ,kto następny dowiecie się w Totalnej Porażce Powrocie na wyspę Pahkitew! Wyniki Głosowania: Samey:'''B Max:Samey Dawn:Max B:Samey Shawn:Max DZIEŃ SIÓDMY Chris:'Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce... Pojawiają się clipy. '''Chris:'Wysłaliśmy drużyny w dwa obce miejsca na wyspie.Amy znienawidziła Anne Marie ,a drużyna Serów wygrała za sprawą zguby Camerona przez Drużynę Papryczek.Amy namówiła parę osób ,by głosowali na Samey, co spowodowało jej eliminację.Kto odpadnie dziś w Totalnej Porażce Powrót na wyspę Pahkitew! Poranek na wyspie Wszyscy śpią poza Dawn,Jasmine i Shawnem ,którzy szukają Camerona. 'Jasmine:'To tu Dawn. 'Dawn:'Chyba tak. 'Shawn:'Szkoda mi go. 'Jasmine:'A przy okazji ,czemu pozbyliście się Samey. 'Shawn:'My na nią nie zgosowaliśmy 'Jasmine:'To znaczy ,że Max i B... Dawn jej przerwała. 'Dawn:'To znaczy ,że Amy ich nabrała ,żeby się jej pozbyć. 'Jasmine:'Czyli Amy nic się nie zmieniła. 'Dawn:'Na to wygląda. Nagle spotykają Camerona. 'Cameron:'O cześć wam ,sorry Dawn i Shawn. 'Shawn:'Jak przetrwałeś noc. 'Cameron:'To proste ,umiem o siebie zadbać. Nagle głos Chrisa z dyktafonu. 'Chris:'Wstawać śpiochy 2 godziny spania wystarczą wam .A teraz wszyscy na plażę. Wyzwanie 'Chris:'Witajcie ,widzę papryczki ,że odnalazła się zguba. 'Cameron:'Sorry. 'Chris:'Chętnie bym Cię wystrzelił ,ale zostajesz.Za karę przejdziesz to drużyny Serów. Cameron podszedł do Teamu Serów. 'Cameron:'Ok. Przybił pionę z Jasmine. '(P.Z.)Cameron:'Ciekawe jakie dziś będzie zadanie. 'Chris:'A dzisiejszym zadaniem jest... Odkrywa nakrycie. 'Chris:'Milionerzy! 'Cameron:'Tak ,w końcu coś dla mnie. 'Chris:'Nie wysilaj się tak ,gdyż nie weźmiesz w tym udziału ,bo ma być 4 vs 4 ,a ty masz karę. Cameronowi zrobiło się smutno. 'Jasmine:'Nie martw się, damy radę. 'Cameron:'Dobra. 'Chris:'Na każdego zawodnika będą trzy pytania.Drużyna może otrzymać maksymalnie 12pkt.Nie ma dogrywki.A więc tak: Runda I -Dawn vs Anna Maria Runda II -Shawn vs Jasmine Runda III -Max vs Courtney i Runda IV -B vs Amy '(P.Z.)Jasmine:'Który to już raz raz kiedy rywalizuję z Shawnem. Runda I 'Chris:'To zaczynamy! Na scenę podeszły Dawn i Anna Maria. 'Chris:'Najpierw papryczki ,Dawn. Na telewizorze wyświetliło się pytanie i 4 odpowiedzi. 'Chris:'Na którym kontynencie znajdują się rzeki Jangcy i Mekong? A: Azja B: Afryka C:Europa D:Ameryka 'Dawn:'Hmm ,w Azji. 'Chris:'Dobrze, Jak nazywa się tradycyjna potrawa wigilijna przygotowywana z przenicy, maku, słodu, miodu, bakalii i innych dodatków? A: Kutia B: Kasza świętego Wita C: Bryndza D: Maca 'Dawn:'Kutia, jadłam ją na Boże Narodzenie. 'Chris:'Ok i ostatnie:Wielka Rafa Koralowa to charakterystyczny obiekt w Australii.Z czego się składa? A: Cars B: Karton C: Koral D: Beton 'Dawn:'Odpowiedź C.Koral. 'Chris:'Bardzo dobrze ,Papryczki 3pkt.Teraz pora na Anne Marie. 'Anna Maria:'Wygram to na bank. 'Chris:'Zobaczymy ,pierwsze pytanie:Rzeźby Michała Anioła były najczęściej wykute w którym jasno białym lub szarawym kamieniu? A: Szmaragd B: Marmur C: Onyks D: Beton 'Anna Maria:'No oczywiście ,że A. '''Chris:Źle, Marmur. Anna Maria:'Jak to! '''Chris:'Tak to.Z którego kraju pochodzą samochody Volkswagen? A: Niemcy B: Francja C: Włochy D: Hiszpania 'Anna Maria:'A 'Chris:'Dobrze ,Na którą rybę poluje główny bohater "Starego człowieka i morza"? A: Marlina B: Jesiotra C: Rekina D: Halibuta 'Anna Maria:'To chodziło o.....A.Marlina. 'Chris:'Dobrze 2pkt. 'Anna Maria:'Tak! 'Chris:'3:2 dla papryczek. Runda II 'Chris:'Shawn ,W którym roku Żydzi w getcie Warszawskim w Polsce zaczęli walczyć z nazistami? A: 1996 B: 1943 C: 1807 D: 1872 'Shawn:'Wtedy kiedy trwała II Wojna Światowa ,czyli B. 'Chris:'Dobrze ,Samuraje należą do której z tych kultur? A: Japońskiej B: Szwajcarskiej C: Meksykańskiej D: Tureckiej 'Shawn:'A '(P.Z.)Shawn:'Ale banał. 'Chris:'Dobrze ,Najbardziej wrażliwym narządem na deficyt tlenu jest: A: mózg B: wątroba C: nerka D: serce 'Shawn:'Oczywiście mózg ,ponieważ... Chris mu przerwał. 'Chris:'Nie mamy czasu ,Shawn 3pkt. 'Jasmine:'Brawo, Shawn. Pocałowali się. 'Chris:'Teraz Jasmine, Minerał gips to siarczan: A: Wapnia B: Krzemu C: Węgla D: Azotu 'Jasmine:'Ca (wapnia). 'Chris:'Dobrze, W którym roku papież Jan Paweł II został ranny w zamachu? A: 1916 B: 1910 C: 1913 D: 1981 'Jasmine:'D 'Chris:'Oczywiście ,Jedyne ssaki, które potrafią latać to? A: Nietoperze B: Dziobaki C: Chihuahua D: Wiewiórki 'Jasmine:'Nietoperze. 'Chris:'Jasmine 3pkt. Jasmine i Shawn się pocałowali. 'Chris:'6-5 dla papryczek. Runda III 'Chris:'Max, Który kraj został zaatakowany przez Irak we wrześniu 1980r.? A: Irak B: Turcja C: Hiszpania D: Chiny 'Max:'Eeee, Hiszpania. '''Chris:Źle ,Iran. Kiedy była bitwa pod Cedynią? A: 780 B: 800 C: 900 D: 972 Max:'900? '''Chris:'W 972r. i ostatnie:W którym z tych sportów potrzebny jest piasek? A: Siatkówka plażowa B: Zapasy C: Wspinaczka D: Narty wodne 'Max:'Chyba narty wodne. 'Wszyscy:'Hahahaha! 'Chris:'Haha, siatkówka plażowa.Max 0pkt. '(P.Z.)Shawn:'Co za gamoń! 'Chris:'Courtney, Gdzie leży Bourgoin-Jallieu? A: Włochy B: Portugalia C: Francja D: Rumunia 'Courtney:'Nie wiem co to jest ,ale domyślam się ,że leży w Portugalii. 'Chris:'Leży we Francji, Z jakiego kraju pochodził Marco Polo? A: Francja B: Grecja C: Włochy D: Meksyk 'Courtney:'C. 'Chris:'Dobrze, Kto śpiewał przeboje "Walk This Way" i "Love In An Elevator"? A: Aerojones B: Aerowilliams C: Aeromiller D: Aerosmith 'Courtney:'Nie znam tego, chyba ............C. '''Chris:Źle, Aerosmith.Courtney tylko 1pkt. Courtney:'Grrr. '''Chris:'6-6 za chwilę runda finałowa i od razu mówię ,że oczekuję ustnej odpowiedzi. Runda IV 'Chris:'To zaczynamy B, Które gatunki mogą być opisane jako luminescencyjne? A: Świetliki B: Osy C: Ważki D: Mureny B wskazywał na odpowiedź. 'Chris:'Mówiłem ustnie. B przez chwile się zastanawiał. '''B:Świetliki! Wszyscy:'Co!? '''Chris:'Dobrze, Młodzież zwana 'Orlętami' walczyła w latach 1918-20 o polskość: A: Kijowa B: Wilna C: Lublina D: Lwowa 'B:'Lwowa. 'Chris:'Dobrze, Da Nang International Airport znajduje się w którym kraju? A: Włochy B: Szkocja C: Wietnam D: Irlandia 'B:'W Wietnamie. 'Chris:'B masz 3pkt. Wszyscy przybili brawa dla niego. 'Chris:'Amy, Które miasto jest położone nad rzeką Moskwą? A: Waszyngton B: Moskwa C: Paryż D: Londyn 'Amy:'B. 'Chris:'Ok, Edynburg,Glasgow i Dundee są miastami w jakim kraju? A: Argentyna B: Peru C: Szkocja D: Meksyk 'Amy:'C. 'Chris:'Dobrze i decydujące pytanie: 'Dziadek do orzechów', 'Jezioro łabędzie', 'Śpiąca królewna' to balety, do których muzykę skomponował: A: Anton Robinstein B: Siergiej Prokofjew C: Piotr Czajkowski D: Dmitrij Szostakowicz 'Amy:'To będzie odpowiedź ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..C? 'Chris:'Dobrze ,Amy 3pkt. 'Amy:'A więc mamy remis 9-9. 'Cameron:'Co to oznacza? 'Chris:'Oznacza to, że będzie wspólna eliminacja, a Ci co dziś zdobyli 3pkt(czyli '''Amy,Shawn,Dawn,B i Jasmine) są bezpieczni. Amy,Shawn,Dawn,B i Jasmine:'Tak!Juhu! '''Chris:'Za to Cameron,Max,Courtney i Anna Maria'''-dwóch z was odpadnie. Cameron:'To niesprawiedliwe. Przed Głosowaniem '(P.Z.)Amy:'Pa pa Aniu. '(P.Z.)B:'Cieszę się, że mnie docenili. Ceremonia '''Chris:'Witam całą 4 na ceremonii, tak przy okazji Anno Mario-twój głos na Amy jest nieważny. 'Anna Maria:'Co!? 'Chris:'A co ty sobie myślałaś.Dobra, dziś postanowiłem pokazać Wam kto na kogo głosował. Uruchomił nagranie. '(P.Z.)Dawn:'Max. '(P.Z.)Shawn:'Max. '(P.Z.)Max:'Cameron, za to ,że się zgubił. '(P.Z.)Amy:'Pa pa Aniu. 'Anna Maria:'Grrr. '''(P.Z.)Anna Maria:Żegnaj Amy. (P.Z.)B:'Max. '(P.Z.)Courtney:'Anna Maria. '(P.Z.)Cameron:'Anna Maria. '(P.Z.)Jasmine:'Max. '''Max:'Ale dlaczego? 'Anna Maria:'Chyba pomyliły wam się osoby. Nagle Max i Anna Maria znaleźli się w armacie. '''Chris:Żegnajcie! Amy:'Nara! Chris ich wystrzelił. '''Anna Maria i Max:'Aaaaaa! 'Chris:'Koniec z drużynami, Została 7.Kto odpadnie następny w Totalnej Porażce Powrocie na wyspę Pahkitew!!! '''DZIEŃ ÓSMY Chris:'Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce.. Pojawiają się clipy. '''Chris:'Uczestnicy rywalizowali w Milionerach, byli tacy którzy nic nie wiedzieli...Max.Wynik był remisowy, co doprowadziło do połączenia drużyn. Do armaty wysłano Maxa i Anne Marie. Powrót do Chrisa. 'Chris:'Dziś będzie odcinek ostatniej szansy, a więc...kto powróci dowiecie się w Totalnej Porażce Powrocie na wyspę Pahkitew! Świt W środku lasu Shawn i Jasmine jedzą śniadanie. 'Shawn:'Jak się ciesze, że jestem z tobą. 'Jasmine:'Ja również. 'Shawn:'Moim zdaniem powinna następna odpaść Courtney. 'Jasmine:'Radziłabym pozbyć się najpierw Amy, dlatego, że jest nieobliczalna. 'Shawn:'Hmmm.. Nagle pojawia się jaskinia, w której spały przegrane osoby. 'Cameron:'Aaach! 'Courtney:'Cześć Cameron. 'Cameron:'Cześć. 'Courtney:'Moglibyśmy zawrzeć sojusz. 'Cameron:'Nie ma takiej opcji. Poszedł w innym kierunku. Nagle głos Chris. 'Chris:'Uwaga! Dzisiaj nie ma wyzwania, a więc spokojnego dnia. 'Wszyscy:'Co!? '(P.Z.)Amy:'Nie ma zadania, to w końcu sobie odpocznę. '''(P.Z.)Jasmine:'To dziwne, musze się dowiedzieć o co chodzi. Wyzwanie Na wyspę przyleciał sterowiec z uczestnikami. '''Chris:'Już przylecieli, a oto oni! Uczestnicy wyskoczyli ze sterowca. 'Chris:'Cody! '(P.Z.)Cody:'Nie mogę uwierzyć, że odpadłem jako pierwszy.Ale dam z siebie wszystko. 'Chris:'Sam! '(P.Z.)Sam:'Fajnie, że znowu tu jestem. Zaczął grać na konsoli. 'Chris:'Sierra! Sierra od razu po wylądowaniu uścisnęła Cody'ego. 'Chris:'Alejandro! '(P.Z.)Alejandro:'Nie zawiodę Cię skarbie. wysłał buziaka do kamery. 'Chris:'Bridgette! 'Bridgette:'Dobra, niech wam będzie. 'Chris:'LeShawna! '(P.Z.)LeShawna:'Wygrana jest na wyciągnięcie ręki. 'Chris:'Topher! '(P.Z.)Topher:'Chris, jak wygram to już nie będzie tak wesoło. Uśmiechnął się podle. 'Chris:'Samey! '(P.Z.)Samey:'Amy musi dostać za swoje. 'Chris:'Anna Maria! 'Anna Maria:'Wygrana należy się tylko mnie. 'Chris:'Gadanie i Max. '(P.Z.)Max:'Wróciłem do strony zła, bo jak stałem się dobry to odpadłem szybciej.Hahahaha! Zaśmiał się nikczemnie. Po chwili. I Wyzwanie 'Chris:'Witajcie frajerzy, jedno z was dołączy do programu, a pierwszym waszym zadaniem będzie... Odkrywa posłanie. 'Chris:'Uczta!!! Był to stół, na którym było 10 spleśniałych i zgniłych potraw. 'Chris:'Oto potrawy z odcinka 3, chyba niektórzy pamiętają. 'Wszyscy:'Fuuj! 'Chris:'6 osób, które pierwsze zjedzą swoje dania, awansują do 2 zadania. '(P.Z.)Bridgette:'Czemu Chris, czemu. 'Chris:'To....Start! 'Cody:'Ja tego nie zjem. 'Sierra:'Zjem wtedy, kiedy Cody zje. 'LeShawna:'Już! Zupa smakowała nie najgorzej. 'Chris:'Ok. 'Max:'Fuj! Tego się nie da jeść. 'Sam:'Skończyłem! Pyszne. 'Chris:'Jak tak uważasz, to ok. 'Alejandro:'Zjadłem! 'Topher:'Chris tym chciałeś mnie zatrzymać, zapomnij. 'Chris:'Zostały jeszcze dwa miejsca! Samey nawet nic nie zjadła. Nagle z oddali zobaczyła swoją siostrę i nagle zaczęła jeść. 'Samey:'Już! 'Bridgette:'Nareszcie, co za ulga. 'Chris:'Mamy komplet! Sierra, Cody, Max i Anna Maria żegnajcie. 'Max:'To niesprawiedliwe! 'Anna Maria:'Grrrr. 'Sierra:'Tak! Uściskała Cody'ego. 'Chris:'Wracamy po krótkiej przerwie! II Wyzwanie 'Chris:'Pora na zadanie finałowe, czyli...wyścig dookoła wyspy! 'LeShawna:'A czym się będziemy ścigać? 'Chris:'Tymi oto gokartami. Pokazuje na gokarty wodne. '''Alejandro:Łał. Po chwili. Chris:'Wszyscy wsiedli, więc na miejsca, gotowi... Zaczeli odpalać silniki, poza Samem. '''Chris:'Start!!! Nagle wszyscy ruszyli poza Samem, który nie wiedział jak odpalić silnik. '''Chris: #Alejandro #LeShawna #Bridgette #Samey #Topher #Sam Chris:'Sam odpadasz! '''Sam:'Szkoda. 'Alejandro:'Płynę po zwycięstwo. 'LeShawna:'Po moim trupie. 'Topher:'Samey patrz za tobą! Samey się odwróciła i zobaczyła Amy, po czym walnęła w drzewo. 'Topher:'Narazie! #Alejandro #LeShawna #Bridgette #Topher Po chwili LeShawna wyprzedziła Alejandro, ale on ją wyrzucił z gokarka. #Alejandro #Bridgette #Topher Gokarty zbliżały się do linii mety. Nagle gokarty Alejandro i Bridgette zaczęły się zderzać. 'Bridgette:'Za Totalną Porażkę w Trasie. 'Alejandro:'Nie masz szans. 'Chris:'Już ich widzę! Kiedy się Alejandro i Bridgette tak zderzali, Topher zdołał ich dogonić. #Alejandro, Bridgette i Topher. 'Alejandro,Bridgette i Topher:'Widzę Metę. Poziom był wyrównany, raz prowadził Alejandro, raz na prowadzenie wyszedł Topher, a raz Bridgette. 'Chris:'Uwaga! Wyścig wygrywa..... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... ..'''Topher!!! 2.Alejandro 3.Bridgette Topher:'Tak, Tak, Tak!!! '''Alejandro:'Nieeeee!!! '(P.Z.)Topher:'Jestem szczęśliwy, jestem w programie! Ceremonia 'Chris:'Witajcie Uczestnicy! 'Shawn:'O co tu chodzi, nie było wyzwania, jest tu Topher. 'Chris:'Topher powraca do programu. 'Topher:'Oczywiście. 'Cameron:'To co my tu robimy? 'Chris:'Zwycięsca dzisiejszego zadania, czyli Topher wybierze osobę, która trafi do armaty. 'Wszyscy:'Co!? 'Chris:'To zaczynaj! 'Topher:'Będzie to..... .... .... .... ..... ..... .... .... ..'''B! B:'Dlaczego? '''Topher:'To zemsta za 3 i 4 odcinek. Uśmiechnął się. '(P.Z.)Courtney:'Nie zły jest ten Topher, eee to znaczy okrutny, okrutny. Dostała rumieńców. Nagle B pojawił się w Armacie. '''B:Żegnajcie, będę tęsknić. Dawn:'My również. '''Jasmine:'Trzymaj się. Nagle Chris nacisnął guzik. 'B:'Aaaaaa!!! 'Chris:'Wciąż mamy 7, kto odpadnie następny w Totalnej Porażce Powrocie na wyspę Pahkitew! '''DZIEŃ DZIEWIĄTY Chris:'Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce... Pojawiają się clipy. '''Chris:'Wszyscy uczestnicy, którzy odpadli walczyli o powrót do programu.Rywalizacje wygrał Topher.Podczas ceremonii Topher mógł wybrać uczestnika, który miał odpaść.Tym pechowcem był B.Co dziś nas czeka? Dowiecie się w Totalnej Porażce Powrocie na wyspe Pahkitew!!! 'Chef:'Chris wskakuj do wora! 'Chris:'Dobra, Dobra. Świt na wyspie Topher wstaje z łóżka. 'Topher:'aaach, ale miałem sen. '''(P.Z.)Topher:Śniło mi się, że jestem prowadzącym show Totalnej Porażki, ale żeby nim być muszę wygrać program. Gdy Topher sobie spacerował zobaczył Courtney. Courtney:'Cześć.... Potknęła się o kamień i upadła na Tophera całując go. '''Courtney:'Sorry, poniosło mnie trochę. Wstali. '(P.Z.)Topher:'Ona jest cudowna. 'Topher:'Może zawrzemy sojusz? 'Courtney:'Dobra, musimy pozbyć się Amy. 'Topher:'Ostatnio wszyscy chcą się jej pozbyć. Nagle pojawiają się Dawn, Jasmine, Shawn i Cameron wracający do domku. 'Jasmine:'Shawn bardzo dobrze się spisałeś, wygrałeś z nami. 'Cameron:'Ty też Jasmine byłaś dobra 97 owoców. 'Shawn:'Dzięki. '(P.Z.)Amy:'Muszę dziś wygrać. Nagle z dyktafonu. 'Chef:'Wszyscy na plaże i to szybko!!! Wyzwanie '(P.Z.)Jasmine:'Domyślam się jakie będzie zadanie. 'Chef:'Waszym zadaniem będzie odnalezienie Chris. 'Cameron:'A co z nim. 'Chef:'Został pogrzebany żywcem na tej wyspie. 'Wszyscy:'Ooo! 'Chef:'Zanim jednak zaczniecie go szukać, waszym pierwszym zadaniem jest Mega Obleśny Koktajl Chefa! 'Wszyscy:'Ochyda! 'Chef:'Osoba która pierwsza skończy swój koktajl będzie miała nietykalność pod czas ceremonii i nie będzie szukać Chrisa. '(P.Z.)Amy:'To moja szansa. Wyzwanie I 'Chef:'Gotowi, Start! Zaczęli pić. 'Shawn:'Uda się. 'Courtney:'Ble. 'Amy:'Niedobrze mi. 'Jasmine:'Jeszcze trochę. Pierwsza wypiła Jasmine. 'Jasmine:'I już! 'Chef:'Jasmine wygrywa! 2.Amy 3.Cameron 4.Courtney 5.Dawn 6.Shawn 7.Topher 'Topher:'Nie mogę. I zwymiotował. Wyzwanie II 'Chef:'Będziecie szukać Chrisa, ale w dwóch drużynach '''Pierwsza Drużyna Amy, Cameron i Courtney - '''Otrzymujecie kompas i mapę. '''Druga Drużyna Dawn, Shawn i Topher - 'Otrzymujecie wykrywacz metali. '''Courtney:'Na bank to wygramy. 'Topher:'Tylko tyle serio. 'Chef:'Ruszajcie! 'Cameron:'Kompas kieruje na wschód. 'Courtney:'To idziemy! Tym czasem Shawn, Topher i Dawn jeszcze są na plaży. 'Topher:'Jesteśmy w tyle. 'Shawn:'Na to wygląda. 'Dawn:'Niezupełnie, chodźcie za mną. 'Topher:'Ok. '''Drużyna I Cameron:'Musimy przejść przez te gąszcze. '''Amy:'W życiu! Walnęła go po głowie. 'Courtney:'Zostaw go! Popchnęła ją. 'Amy:'Bo co! Kiedy Drużyna I się kłóciła, to Drużyna II przeszła przez gąszcze. 'Cameron:'Idę sam. 'Courtney:'Czekaj! 'Amy:'A ja sobie tu posiedze. 'Courtney&Cameron:'Dobra. Parę minut później. Cameron i Courtney przeszli przez gąszcze. 'Cameron:'W końcu, ale mapa się nam podarła! 'Courtney:'Ale mamy jeszcze kompas. 'Cameron:'Amy go miała! W tym czasie Amy psuje kompas. 'Druga Drużyna ' 'Dawn:'Słyszę Chrisa! Shawn podłożył wykrywacz metali do kamienia kiedy on wydobywał dźwięki. 'Topher:'Mamy klucz! Nagle usłyszeli głos Chrisa. 'Chris:'Pomocy! I zaczęli kopać. Chwilę później. 'Chris:'Dzięki, Shawn, Dawn i Topher wygrywacie! 'Shawn,Dawn&Topher:'Juhu! Przychodzi Chef oraz Courtney&Cameron. 'Chris:'Chefie, kto wygrał pierwsze wyzwanie? 'Chef:'Jasmine. 'Chris:'A gdzie Amy? 'Courtney:'Olała nas i musieliśmy sami sobie radzić. 'Chris:'To trudno, udajcie się na ceremonię. Ceremonia 'Chris:'Witajcie na ceremonii eliminacji, a więc pierwsza pianka ląduje do Camerona, a ostatnia do... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Courtney, tylko 1 głos. 'Chris:'Amy odpadasz 6 głosów na ciebie. 'Amy:'Spodziewałam się tego. Nagle pojawiła się w armacie i po chwili została wystrzelona. 'Amy:'Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! 'Chris:'I po kłopocie.Kto odpapnie następnym razem, czy Topher oświadczy się Courtney dowiecie się w Totalnej Porażce Powrocie na wyspę Pahkitew!!! '''DZIEŃ DZIESIĄTY Chris:'Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce... Clipy z ostatniego odcinka. '''Chris:'Byłem pogrzebany żywcem przez Chefa, a zadaniem uczestników było wypicie koktajlu Chefa.Konkurencję wygrała Jasmine, a drugim było odnalezienie mnie.Wygrał team Dawn, Shawn i Topher, a z programem pożegnała się Amy.Co wydarzy się dziś w Totalnej Porażce Powrocie na wyspę Pahkitew. Poranek Kamera pokazuje trzy tratwy oddalone o parę metrów od wyspy.W każdej znajduje się po dwóch uczestników. W pierwszej tratwie znajdują się '''Shawn i Courtney. W drugiej Topher i Dawn W trzeciej Jasmine i Cameron Kiedy wszyscy smacznie sobie spali, przyleciał Chris na helikopterze. Chris:'Wstawać śpiochy! Wszyscy nagle wstali. '''Courtney i Topher:'Aaaaaaaaaaa! Pomocy! Pomocy! Reszta zareagowała spokojnie. 'Cameron:'Znowu to samo. 'Jasmine:'Chris, co to ma znaczyć. 'Shawn:'I jak my się tu znaleźliśmy! 'Chris:'To długa historia, ale do rzeczy waszym dzisiejszym zadaniem jest sztafeta w parach na 3 konkurencje.Wy już jesteście podzieleni w pary. 'Shawn:'Na serio. '(PZ)Shawn:'Ogólnie nic do Courtney nie mam, ale bywa nieobliczalna. Jasmine i Cameron przybili sobie żółwika. 'Topher:'Ok, damy radę. 'Dawn:'Mam nadzieję, że nim nie zepsujesz.A tak przy okazji ja rządzę. 'Topher:'Dobrze. 'Chris:'Dzisiejsze wyzwania będą punktowane następująco: 1 miejsce - '''3 punkty 2 miejsce - 2 punkty 3 miejsce -''' 1 punkt''' Za chwilę zapowiem pierwszą konkurencję. Wyzwanie 1 Konkurencja Chris:'Jesteście oddaleni 400 metrów od wyspy.Waszym 1 zadaniem jest dopłynąć do brzegu wyspy tymi tratwami. '''Topher:'Ale nie mamy wioseł! 'Chris:'Musicie poradzić sobie bez wioseł. 'Topher:'Kurcze. 'Chris:'Gotowi...Start! '''Team Jasmine&Cameron Jasmine:'Hmmm, co by tu zrobić. '''Cameron:'Mam pomysł, urwiemy dokładnie dwie deski z tratwy i będziemy nimi wiosłować. 'Jasmine:'Zróbmy to! '''Team Dawn&Topher Topher:'Może zrobimy tak jak oni? Dawn w tym czasie rzucała małe rybki do wody. '''Dawn:'Nie. Nagle przypłynął delfin, a Dawn go pogłaskała.Co sprawiło, że delfin zaczął popychać ich tratwę do brzegu. '(PZ)Topher:'My to wygramy! Cameron i Jasmine bez problemów wyciągnęli deski z tratwy i zaczęli wiosłować. '''Team Shawn&Courtney Courtney:'Oni już ruszyli, a my! '''Shawn:'Spokojnie, będziemy wiosłować rękami. 'Courtney:'Ale przegramy! 'Shawn:'Zaufaj mi. '(PZ)Courtney:'Dziwak. '(PZ)Shawn:'Lekarze mówią, że moje ręce mają taką samą siłe co napęd odrzutowy. Shawn zaczął wiosłować. Po paru sekundach Team Shawn&Courtney, wyprzedził Jasmine&Camerona oraz Dawn&Tophera. Jednak jak już był 50 metr to Jasmine&Cameron przyśpieszyli, a delfin zaczął popychać mocniej Dawn&Tophera. Nagle wszystkie 3 pary płynęły łeb w łeb. 'Chris:'Uwaga! Pierwsze miejsce... ... ... ..Dawn&Topher - 3 punkty 'Topher:'Tak! 'Dawn:'Dzięki przyjacielu. Pomachała do delfina. 'Chris:'Drugie miejsce... ..Jasmine&Cameron - 2 punkty 'Jasmine:'Dobra robota Cameron. 'Cameron:'Dzięki. 'Chris:'Trzecie Shawn&Courtney - 1 punkt. 'Courtney:'1 punkt grrrr. 2 Konkurencja 'Chris:'Witajcie w drugim zadaniu, którym jest karmienie swojego partnera gulaszem. 'Topher:'Znowu wyzwanie o jedzeniu. 'Chris:'Tak Topher.Osoba, która nie miała pomysłu na dopłynięcie na brzeg w 1 zadaniu będzie karmić swojego partnera gulaszem. '(PZ)Courtney:'Jesteśmy w tyle, nie będę czekać jak przełknie. 'Chris:'Start! Jasmine zaczęła karmić Camerona. 'Jasmine:'Masz. 'Cameron:'Jeszcze przełykam. 'Jasmine:'Szybko, szybko. Courtney bez opamiętania wpycha Shawnowi jedzenie do buzi. Shawn nie może nic powiedzieć. 'Courtney:'Jeszcze trochę. Topher karmił Dawn. 'Dawn:'Mógłbyś troche szybciej. 'Topher:'Staram się. Nagle Courtney podniosła do góry pusty garnek. 'Courtney:'Już! 'Chris:'Brawo! Courtney&Shawn - 3 punkty. 'Courtney:'Juhu! 'Jasmine:'Skończyliśmy. 'Chris:'Jasmine&Cameron - 2 punkty, a Dawn&Topher - 1 punkt. '(PZ)Topher:'Daliśmy teraz ciała. 'Chris:'Przed ostatnią konkurencją: Courtney&Shawn - 4 punkty Jasmine&Cameron - 4 punkty Dawn&Topher - 4 punkty Wracamy po krótkiej przerwie! 3 Konkurencja 'Chris:'Waszą ostatnią konkurencją jest wieża przegranych, polega to na tym, by z głów wyeliminowanych uczestników ułożyć wieże.Macie na to 2minuty, a więc Start! Wszystkie pary poradziły sobie bez problemu z kolejnością eliminacji, problem polegał na tym: 'Wszyscy:'Która to Amy, a która Samey! Kiedy wszystkie pary już skończyły. 'Chris:'Koniec czasu! 'Jasmine:'Nie rozróżniałam głowy Amy od głowy Samey były takie same. 'Chris:'Chcem tylko powiedzieć, że wszystkie imiona uczestników były napisane na szyi małym druczkiem. 'Wszyscy:'Co, ale jak to!? '(PZ)Cameron:'O zwycięstwie zadecyduje ludzkie szczęście. Parę minut później. 'Chris:'Uwaga! Mam wyniki 3 konkurencji i całej sztafety.Zwycięzcami 3 konkurencji i całej sztafety są... ... ... ... ... .... ... .... ... ..'''Dawn&Topher '''oraz '''Shawn&Courtney! Shawn&Courtney:'Juhu! Dawn pocałowała Tophera. '''Dawn:'Spisałeś się. 'Chris:'Jasmine i Cameron jako jedyni daliście, że w ostatnim odcinku odpadła Samey, co jest nieprawdą.Jedno z was dziś wyleci. 'Shawn:'Tylko nie Jasmine. 'Chris:'Widzimy się na ceremonii. Przed Ceremonią '(PZ)Jasmine:'Szkoda, że jedno z nas musi odpaść, ale sorry Cameron. '(PZ)Cameron:'Jasmine nie zasługuje na eliminację, więc głosuję na siebie. Tym czasem w jaskini. 'Courtney:'Cześć, Topher. Pocałowała go. 'Topher:'Ja bym się pozbył Camerona. 'Courtney:'Masz rację. Nagle podchodzi Dawn. 'Dawn:'To będzie złe posunięcie. 'Courtney:'Co masz na myśli? 'Dawn:'To, by się pozbyć Jasmine gdyż jest dobra we wszystkim i ma największe szanse na wygranie sezonu. 'Courtney:'Rozumiem, dobra Jasmine do domu! 'Topher:'Jestem za! '(PZ)Dawn:'Przepraszam Jasmine, poniosło mnie troche. Zaczęła płakać. Ceremonia 'Chris:'Witajcie na ceremonii Jasmine i Cameron przegraliście to napewno już was boli.Głosy oddane, wyczytam również imiona uczestników, którzy dane głosy oddawali... 'Jasmine:'Po co to robisz! 'Chris:'Bo mam prawo.Uwaga, 3 głosy na Camerona od Shawna, Jasmine i Camerona oraz 3 głosy na Jasmine od Dawn, Tophera i Courtney.A więc ostatnia pianka ląduje do...... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .... ... ... .... Jasmine mu przerwała. 'Jasmine:'Odchodzę, to ja powinnam odpaść, a nie Cameron. 'Shawn:'Wracam z tobą! Przytulił ją. 'Cameron:'Ale Jasmine. 'Jasmine:'I tak ten program jest nic nie warty.Shawn zostań wierzę w Ciebie! 'Shawn:'Wygram dla Ciebie! 'Chris:'Jasmine i Cameron odpadacie oboje! Nagle oboje znaleźli się w armacie. 'Jasmine:'To był zaszczyt być z tobą w parze. 'Cameron:'Dzięki, w końcu wrócę do swojej mamy. Nagle przychodzi Shawn i Chris. 'Shawn:'Będę tęsknić Jasmine. 'Jasmine:'Kocham Cię! Nagle Chris wcisnął guzik. 'Jasmine&Cameron:'Aaaaaaaaaa! 'Chris:'Została finałowa 4.Kto wystąpi w półfinale dowiecie się w Totalnej Porażce Powrót na wyspę Pahkitew! '''DZIEŃ JEDENASTY Chris:'Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce... Clipy '''Chris:'Uczestnicy byli podzieleni na pary.Były trzy konkurencje, a decydujące starcie wygrały pary Courtney&Shawn oraz Dawn&Topher.Z powodu remisu w głosowaniu odpadli Jasmine i Cameron.Kogo wybierze Topher - Dawn czy Courtney?Czy Shawn wytrzyma presję?Dowiecie się w ćwierćfinałowym odcinku Totalnej Porażki powrocie na wyspie Pahkitew. Świt na wyspie Kamera pokazuje Tophera i Courtney śpiących ze sobą. Nagle Topher wstał. 'Topher:'Aaach! Cześć Courtney. 'Courtney:'Po co wstałeś, wskakuj do łóżka.Mamy jeszcze czas. 'Topher:'Dobra. I zaczęli się całować. W tym samym czasie Dawn i Shawn zbierali owoce. 'Dawn:'Shawn na kogo zagłosujesz na ceremonii? 'Shawn:'Na Tophera, on myśli tylko o sobie. 'Dawn:'Czy ja wiem, Courtney jest gorsza, może na nią. 'Shawn:'Dlaczego? 'Dawn:'Ponieważ ona namówiła mnie groźbą, bym głosowała na Jasmine. Zaczęła płakać. 'Shawn:'Jak ona mogła! Uciekł z płaczem. '(PZ)Dawn:'Courtney jest zła i powinna odpaść. Nagle wydobywa się głos. 'Chris:'Witajcie, wszyscy natychmiast na amfiteatr! Wyzwanie 'Courtney:'Zasada 35, zawsze masz mi ustępować.Zasada 36, ......... '(PZ)Topher:'Prawie zasnąłem.Ach ta Courtney i te jej zasady. Nagle na ich drodze stanęła Dawn. 'Dawn:'Cześć. Topher się do niej uśmiechnął. 'Courtney:'Ej! Słuchaj ta jest najważniejsza! '(PZ)Topher:'Zdecydowanie wolę Dawn.Tylko muszę to jej wyznać, hmm tylko jak? 'Chris:'Koniec tych romantycznych podchodów, pora na zadanie. 'Topher:'Chris, ale jesteś żałosny.Przecież wiadomo, że wyzwaniem będzie konkurs talentów. 'Chris:'Ech, no tak. '(PZ)Topher:'To musi być coś co wyzna uczucia do Dawn oraz ośmieszy Chrisa. 'Chris:'W jury będę ja, Chef oraz stażysta.Oceny są od 1-10.Zwycięsca ma nietykalność, a najgorszy występ ukażemy wystrzałem z armaty.Macie 5 minut na przygotowanie się do występu. Przygotowania do występu Jako pierwsza zaczęła ćwiczyć Courtney, granie na skrzypcach. '(PZ)Courtney:'Tym razem nie ma Bridgette, więc powinno wszystko pójść pomyślnie. Shawn ćwiczył swoją serenadę. '(PZ)Shawn:'Pokaże to co ostatnio, nie zawiodę Cię Jasmine. 'Dawn:'Co piszesz? 'Topher:'Szykuję coś fajnego, bardzo fajnego. Uśmiechnął się Konkurs talentów 'Chris:'Czas minął! Chef podał mu listę z kolejnością występów. 'Chris:'A więc, jako pierwsza Dawn! Dawn weszła na scenę. 'Chris:'Co zaprezentujesz? 'Dawn:'Zagram na flecie. 'Chris:'Aha, dobra zaczynaj! Dawn zaczęła grać na flecie.Na początku wszystkich to nudziło. Po chwili grania zaczęły do niej podchodzić zwierzęta: bobry, ptaki, jelenie, sarny. Zwierzęta w rytmie muzyki zaczęły tworzyć nad nią tunel. Gdy skończyła grać zwierzęta się rozproszyły. 'Dawn:'Już. 'Chris:'Hmm, nawet ciekawe dam 8. Stażysta dał 8. 'Chef:'7, trochę się nudziłem. '''Chris:Łączny wynik to 23 na 30. Dawn:'Nieźle. Nagle na scenę weszła Courtney. '''Courtney:'Zagram na skrzypcach Cztery Pory Roku, Antoniego Vivaldiego. 'Chris:'Zaczynaj! Courtney zaczęła grać. Najpierw Wiosnę.Potem szybko przeszła na Lato, dalej Jesień. '(PZ)Dawn:'Ma talent. I zakończyła Zimą.Po występie się ukłoniła. 'Shawn:'Tego się nie spodziewałem. Chris się wzruszył, a wszyscy jurorzy zaczęli klaskać. Wszyscy dali 10. 'Chris:'Za tak cudowny występ 30 na 30. 'Courtney:'Tak, wygrałam! 'Chris:'Racja. '(PZ)Topher:'Mi się bardziej podobał występ Dawn. 'Chris:'Następny Shawn. 'Shawn:'Zaprezentuję pachową serenadę. 'Chris:'W sumie to już było, ale zaczynaj! Zaczął wydobywać z pachy serenadę ruszając się rytmicznie. Po 2 minutach skończył. 'Chris:'Dam 8, nic nowego. 'Chef:'8. Stażysta dał mu 9. 'Chris:'Razem 25 na 30.Witam w półfinale. '(PZ)Dawn:'Wychodzi na to, że dziś odpadam.I tak daleko zaszłam. 'Chris:'Ostatni wystąpi Topher. 'Topher:'Zaprezentuję wiersz Chrisie.' Chris' wyrwał mu wiersz. 'Chris:'Nie ma takiej opcji.Masz coś innego? 'Topher:'Eeee, nie. Wszyscy dali mu 0. 'Chris:'0 na 30, do domu! Ceremonia Nagle Topher znalazł się w armacie. 'Courtney:'Trzymaj się! 'Dawn:'Będę tęsknić. '(PZ)Courtney:'Co ona sobie myśli, przecież Topher kocha mnie. 'Topher:'Tak szczerze to kocham Dawn! 'Dawn i Courtney:'Co!? 'Topher:'Dawn, ty byłaś dla mnie ukojeniem i bardzo się ciesze, że Cie poznałem. '''Courtney:Że co, ale spałeś ze mną! Topher:'Popełniłem błąd. '''Chris:'Aaach, tosyć gadania. Wystrzelił go. 'Topher:'Kochaam Cię Daaawn! Dawn pomachała mu. 'Dawn:'Ja ciebie też! '(PZ)Courtney:'Zabrała mi chłopaka, ale zemsta będzie słodka.Nie daruję jej tego! 'Chris:'Shawn, Dawn, Courtney - oto finałowa trójka.Kto wejdzie do wielkiego finału dowiecie się oglądając następny odcinek Totalnej Porażki Powrót na wyspę Pahkitew! '''DZIEŃ DWUNASTY Chris:'Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce... Clipy '''Chris:'Finałowa 4 pokazywała swoje dziwaczne talenty.Niektórzy nas wzruszyli ...Courtney, a niektórzy skupili się na ośmianiu mnie przez co zostali wystrzeleni z armaty....Topher.Na pożegnanie Topher wyjawił swoje uczucie do Dawn.Dziś mamy finałową 3 :Dawn, Shawn i Courtney kto z nich pożegna się z finałem dowiecie się w Totalnej Porażce Powrocie na wyspę Pahkitew!!! Świt na wyspie Pahkitew Courtney wstaje z łóżka. Po chwili widzi medytującą Dawn. '(PZ)Courtney:'Nienawidzę jej... Zaczęła wpadać w złość. 'Courtney:'Gdyby nie ona Topher byłby ze mną.Topher był 2 razy lepszy od Duncana. Nagle uspokoiła się. 'Courtney:'Dawn musi dostać nauczkę. 'Dawn:'Cześć Courtney. 'Courtney:'Od tej pory będziesz miała pod górkę, zemsta będzie słodka. Poszła w innym kierunku. '(PZ)Dawn:'Bardzo rozumiem ból Courtney i ma prawo być na mnie zła. Nagle wstał Shawn. '(PZ)Shawn:'Ciekawe co Chris przygotował na finałową 3. 'Chris:'Wszyscy natychmiast na plażę! Wyzwanie 'Chris:'Witajcie, w półfinałowym odcinku. '(PZ)Courtney:'Nigdy tak daleko nie zaszłam no... poza planem.Tym razem mam większe szanse niż wtedy. '(PZ)Dawn:'Bardzo się cieszę, że udało mi się tak daleko zajść. '(PZ)Shawn:'Trzymaj kciuki Jasmine. 'Chris:'Wszym półfinałowym zadaniem jest.... '''Wszyscy:? Chris:'Stanąć przed statuą wolności w Nowym Yorku. '''Wszyscy:'Co?! 'Chris:'Tak, to prawda. 'Shawn:'Jak my tam dotrzemy? 'Chef:'To proste, bo tam wczoraj dotarłem. 'Chris:'Szczera prawda.Opowiedz im Chefie. 'Chef:'To było tak: #Dopłynąłem motorem wodnym z wyspy Pahkitew do brzegu pewnego miasta w Kanadzie. #W owym mieście zamówiłem bilet na pociąg i pojechałem nim. #Pociąg zatrzymał się w mieście Jersey City, w tym miejscu wysiadłem. #Potem piechotą do Liberty State Park #Ostatnim celem było opłynięcie Zatoki Upper. #Dotarłem do statuy wolności. 'Chris:'Dzięki Chefie, To na miejsca, gotowi... 'Chris:'Start! Wszyscy biegli w kierunku motorów wodnych. 'Chef:'Chris wskakuj! Nagle Chris wszedł go helikoptera i razem z Chefem polecieli do Nowego Yorku. I Etap Wszyscy uruchomili swoje motory i ruszyli. Shawn kierował w skupieniu, myśląc tylko o Jasmine. 'Shawn:'Ach, Jasmine. A Courtney popychała motor Dawn. 'Courtney:'A masz, A masz, to za Tophera! 'Dawn:'Courtney przepraszam! Ona wciąż ją popychała. Parę minut później. Jako pierwszy do brzegu dopłynął Shawn z dużą przewagą nad dziewczynami. 'Shawn:'Jestem na miejscu, to pora znaleźć pewien środek lokomocji. Zaczął szukać. Po 10 minutach do brzegu dopłynęły Courtney i Dawn. Również zacząły szukać stacji kolejowej. Droga do Jersey City Courtney jako pierwsza dotarła do stacji, a po chwili za nią Dawn i Shawn. 'Courtney:'Ha, jestem pierwsza. 'Shawn:'Courtney to jeszcze nie koniec wyzwania. 'Courtney:'Chyba wiem! Uczestnicy zamówili bilety i ruszyli w podróż pociągiem. Wszyscy siedzieli w pierwszym wagonie, a niektórzy zasnęli (Courtney). 6 godzin później. Jersey City Z pociągu szybko wysiedli Shawn i Dawn. Udali się oni do Liberty State Park. 'Shawn:'Ale w tym pociągu wiało nudą. 'Dawn:'Racja. Po 5 minutach W pociągu była tylko Courtney. Kiedy ona smacznie sobie spała kierowca pociągu wylał na nią wiadro zimnej wody. 'Courtney:'Aaaa! Nagle wstała. 'Courtney:'Jakim prawem mi to robisz. 'Kierowca:'Musiałem, wszyscy już dawno wyszli. 'Courtney:'Co?! 'Courtney:'Spotkasz się z moim adwokatem! Po chwili poszła. 'Kierowca:'Wariatka jakaś. Po chwili Courtney podsłuchała kogoś. 'Pewien Mężczyzna:'Jadę popatrzeć na statuę wolności z Liberty State Park. Owy mężczyzna wsiadł do auta. 'Courtney:'Hmm, mam pomysł. Po chwili Courtney podeszła do mężczyzny. 'Courtney:'Potrzebuję pana pomocy. 'Mężczyzna:'Słucham? 'Courtney:'Muszę się dostać do Zatoki Upper. 'Mężczyzna:'Akurat tam jadę, ale podwiozę pod jednym warunkiem. 'Courtney:'Jakim? 'Mężczyzna:'Dostanę od Ciebie buziaka Courtney. 'Courtney:'Czemu mam to zrobić i skąd znasz moje imię. 'Mężczyzna:'Bo jestem twoim największym fanem. Wtedy go pocałowała. 'Mężczyzna:'Wsiadaj! Courtney wsiadła i ruszyli. Liberty State Park Mimo, że Courtney była daleko w tyle, dzięki mężczyźnie znalazła się na Liberty State Park pierwsza, minutę później dobiegli Shawn i Dawn. 'Dawn i Shawn:'Widzę statue. Nagle z brzegu Nowego Yorku. 'Chris:'Witajcie ponownie uczestnicy na waszym brzegu są 3 łódki, którymi dopłyniecie do Nowego Yorku, a potem bieg do statuy. 'Shawn:'Na szczęście nie utrudniłeś zadania. 'Chris:'Ach, na śmierć zapomniałem...wam powiedzieć, że w zatoce znajdują się miny bomby. 'Dawn:'Stary Chris. Zatoka Upper Uczestnicy zaczęli wiosłować. Na początku prowadziła Dawn, ale kiedy dopłynęła do niej Courtney zaczęły się popychać. Przez co Shawn objął prowadzenie. 'Shawn:'Juhu!Tak! A Courtney zaczęła walczyć z Dawn wiosłami. 'Dawn:'Courtney to nie ma sensu, to decyzja Tophera. 'Courtney:'To twoja wina! Chciała walnąć mocno Dawn, ale ona była sprytniejsza i w samoobronie pierwsza zadała cios.Przez co Courtney spadła z łódki, a łódka Courtney zatonęła. 'Courtney:'A pomocy!!! Topie się!!! Courtney już spływała dno, ale Dawn wskoczyła do wody i wyciągnęła ją. Nagle wszyscy którzy to widzieli zaczęli klaskać. Po chwili Dawn położyła Courtney na swoją łódkę i zaczęła płynąć. 'Shawn:'Już tylko kawałek! Nagle Shawn trafił na jedną z bomb. I wyskoczył do góry. W tym samym czasie Courtney się ocknęła. 'Courtney:'Uratowałaś mnie, dzięki. 'Dawn:'Nie ma za co, potrzebowałaś pomocy. Uśmiechnęła się do niej. 'Courtney:'Chyba źle Cię oceniłam, jesteś bardzo dobrą osobą. 'Dawn:'Ja Ciebie też źle oceniłam, a poza tym bardzo fajny występ miałaś ostatnio. 'Courtney:'Dzięki.Już jesteśmy. Nowy York Na brzeg Nowego Yorku najpierw spadł Shawn, a 2 minuty później dopłynęły Courtney i Dawn. 'Shawn:'To biegnę! Wszyscy pobiegli do statuy wolności obok której był Chris, Chef oraz wszyscy uczestnicy ,którzy już odpadli. 'Courtney:'Dawaj Dawn! 'Dawn:'Już dziś się nabiegałam. Lecz nagle Dawn przyśpieszyła. I pod koniec wszyscy w tym samym miejscu. Po chwili na prowadzeniu był Shawn, następnie Dawn, a na 50 metrów od statuy prowadziła Courtney.Ciągle się zmieniały pozycje. Statua Wolności - Meta Wszyscy już widzieli finalistów i im kibicowali. 'Jasmine:'Shawn, Shawn, dalej skarbie! 'Topher:'Dalej Dawn! Finaliści widzieli już linie mety i uczestników. 'Shawn:'Jasmine, biegnę do Ciebie! 'Chris:'Uwaga finaliści zbliżają się do mety , biegną równo.Uwaga w '''Wielkim Finale Totalnej Porażki Powrót na wyspę Pahkitew zobaczymy.... Wszyscy uczestnicy się przyglądają w skupieniu. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .... ... ... .... ...Dawn!!! Dziewczyna na koniec biegu zrobiła wślizg na linie mety. Topher:'Tak!!! Ona jest najlepsza. '''Chris:'oraz...' '...' '...' '...' '...' '....' '...' '...' '...' '...' '...' '...' '...' '...' '...' '...' '...' '..Courtney!!!' O pół kroku wyprzedziła Shawna. '''Courtney:'Tak! To mój najpiękniejszy dzień w życiu! Jasmine podeszła przytulić Shawna. Shawn:'Zawiodłem Cię Jasmine. '''Jasmine:'Nieprawda, jestem z Ciebie taka dumna! Pocałowała go. Tak samo Dawn i Topher się pocałowali. 'Chris:'Dwie piękne, waleczne i zwariowane Dziewczyny i jeden milion.Kto wygra Wielki Finał '''Dawn Czy Courtney... Topher mu przerwał . Topher: Dowiecie się oglądając Totalną Porażkę Powrót na wyspę Pahkitew!!! DZIEŃ TRZYNASTY Chris:'''Witam w Wielkim Finale Totalnej Porażki.6 godzin później tu przy tej statule wolności było gorąco.Finałowa 3 udała się z wyspy Pahkitew do Nowego Yorku.Wszyscy szli łeb w łeb, a Courtney zaprzyjaźniła się z Dawn - zaskoczeni.Emocje były do samego końca, ale to Dawn i Courtney''' są w Wielkim Finale! Miejsca zabrakło dla Shawna, który musi się pogodzić z brązem.Kto wygra Courtney czy Dawn? Dowiecie się oglądając Nocny Finał Totalnej Porażki Powrót na wyspę Pahkitew!!! Wieczór w Nowym Yorku Obok Statuy wciąż siedzą uczestnicy. Sierra całuje i tuli Cody'ego. Sam gra w gre na konsoli. Alejandro rozmawia z Heather przez komórkę. Bridgette i LeShawna grają w koszykówkę. Samey i Amy się szarpią i biją. Anna Maria układa swoje włosy. Max sobie śpi i mówi przez sen... Max:'Zniszczę was jak robale. B i Cameron pytają się nawzajem z pytań z milionerów. Jasmine i Shawn się całują. Dawn i Topher rozmawiają ze sobą. '''Topher:'Dasz radę, wierze w Ciebie. 'Dawn:'Courtney bardziej na to zasłużyła. 'Topher:'Courtney dołączyła w 5 odcinku, a ty walczysz od samego początku - należy Ci się to zwycięstwo. Nagle Topher przyszedł do Courtney. 'Topher:'Cześć. 'Courtney:'Po tym wszystkim chcesz ode mnie cześć. 'Topher:'Ja uważam Cię za dobrą przyjaciółkę, ale musiałem wybrać. 'Courtney:'Nie, bo ja będę miała lepszego przyjaciela...milion dolarów. Potem zaczęła się nikczemnie śmiać, a on odszedł od niej. Nagle przyszedł Chris. 'LeShawna:'Mam pytanie, gdzie będziemy spać? 'Chris:'Nie będzie snu, ponieważ za minut kilka zaczynamy Wielki Finał ! 'Wszyscy:'Jak to!? 'Courtney:'Przecież 6 godzin temu tu dotarliśmy! 'Chris:'Mój program, moje zasady. 'Dawn:'Jakie to zadanie Chris? 'Chris:'Strasznie odlotowe.Natychmiast wsiadajcie wszyscy do autobusu. 'LeShawna:'A gdzie my jedziemy, tak w ogóle? 'Chris:'Na 'Yankee Stadion ', czyli na Stadion Jankesów. Wszyscy wsiedli poza Maxem, który zaspał. Yankee Stadium (Stadion Jankesów) Wszyscy zawodnicy siedzieli na trybunach. 'Chris:'Witajcie w Wielkim Finale Totalnej Porażki Powrót na wyspę Pahkitew! Oczywiście wyzwaniem nie jest gra Beseball. 'Topher:'Szkoda. 'Chris:'Mi również. Courtney i Dawn po wielu wyczerpujących odcinkach przyszedł czas na Wielki Finał . Chris wskazał na dwa roboty, które wyglądały jak uczestniczki Wielkiego Finału. 'Chris:'Oto wasze roboty na pojedynek, walkę na śmierć i życie. 'Topher:'Mam pytanie, jakim cudem w 6 godzin stworzyliście te roboty. 'Chris:'Stworzyli je wczoraj, robot Shawna został oddany pewnemu bogaczowi o imieniu Don czy jakoś tak. Yankee Stadium - Finałowe Wyzwanie 'Chris:'Te roboty są sterowane specjalnymi padami, aby doszło do sterowania jakaś pewna osoba musi być w środku robota.Osoba w robocie jest bezwładna , kieruje nią tylko osoba mająca pad. 'Wszyscy:'Wow! 'Chris:'Dawn i Courtney będziecie sterować swoimi robotami, w których będzie po jednym zawodniku, a do wyboru macie tylko 2 zawodników - najgorszych zawodników tego sezonu Codiego i Sama! 'Wszyscy:'Co!? 'Cody:'Ja w finale. Wzruszył się. 'Sam:'Extra, Juhu! 'Chris:'Wyboru jako pierwsza dokonuje Courtney, gdyż dziś wygrała, a Courtney dostanie tą drugą osobę. 'Dawn:'Wybieram Codiego! 'Courtney:'Sam, serio! Uczestnicy weszli do robotów Cody do robota Dawn, a Sam do robota Courtney. Po chwili. 'Chef:'Uwaga! Uwaga! Mamy noc, niebo czarne, księżyc jasny, a my tu mamy Wielki Finał, w którym zmierzy się dwóch nieudolnych facetów sterowanych przez dwie waleczne wojowniczki Dawn i Courtney.Zaczynamy...Start!!! I zaczęła się walka, na początku potężna dawka ciosów Courtney, ale Dawn dobrze się broniła. 'Courtney:'Ha i co zamurowało cię. 'Dawn:'Wiem, że nie mam z tobą szans. 'Courtney:'To jest chyba oczywiste. Courtney waliła jeszcze mocniej, a Robot Dawn już szykował się do upadku 'Chris:'Chyba znana jest zwyciężczyni Totalnej Porażki... Nagle z trybun... 'Wszyscy:'Dalej Dawn, Dalej Dawn, wygrasz Dawn.... Po sekundzie Robot Dawn się ocknął. 'Courtney:'To będzie nokaut. Kiedy Robot Courtney zaczął biec, by pobić robota Dawn. Dawn po skierowanym na nią pierwszym ciosie ,schyliła się , po czym zaczęła bez przerwy zadawać ciosy robotowi Courtney. Courtney nie mogła się nawet obronić, tłum wciąż dopingował Dawn. Robot Dawn też już nie wytrzymał i po serii ciosów zaczął upadać . Upadać zaczął również robot Courtney, który był zmiażdżony przez Dawn. Ale drugim robotem, który upadł był.... ... ... .Już roboty upadły.Wszyscy są w szoku. 'Chris:'Uwaga! '''Zwycięzcą Totalnej Porażki Powrót na wyspę Pahkitew zostaje... ... ... .... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Dawn!!! Dziewczyna się wzruszyła. Wszyscy zaczęli jej klaskać. LeShawna:'Należy Ci się. '''Topher:'Kocham Cię. Pocałowali się. 'Dawn:'Chciałabym Wam wszystkim podziękuwać za wsparcie. 'Bridgette:'Drobiazg! 'Chris:'A oto nagroda dla zwyciężczyni Dawn - 1000000 dolarów i dwa bilety na lot na Hawaje (z Ojcem ,bratem). 'Dawn:'Dziękuje! 'Chris:'Na co wydasz tyle forsy? 'Dawn:'Hmm, wydam na ... Popatrzyła na Courtney, która płakała z przegranej. 'Dawn:'Masz to twoje. Uśmiechnęła się do niej. 'Courtney:'Na serio, dajesz mi. Jeszcze bardziej się popłakała, a ta ją przytuliła. 'Topher:'Ale czemu? 'Dawn:'Bo tu nie chodzi o pieniądze, niech ma.A my Topher jutro się pakujemy na lot na Hawaje. Wszyscy zaczęli klaskać. A Dawn rzuciła się na ramiona Tophera i zaczęła go całować. 'Chris:'Ach co to były za emocje, żegnam się Wami.Oglądaliście Totalną Porażkę Powrót na wyspę Pahkitew!!! '''KONIEC KSIĘGI I =KSIĘGA II : Totalna Porażka: Weterani vs Debiutanci= DZIEŃ PIERWSZY Chris:'Witam Was w kolejnym sezonie na wyspie Pahkitew. Ostatni sezon był udany, w wielkim finale walczyli Courtney z Dawn. Sezon wygrała Dawn i wygrała 1000000 dolarów, które oddała Courtney i wycieczkę na Hawaje. Nagle Topher mu przerwał. '''Topher:'Razem ze mną! 'Chris:'Cicho Topher! W nowym sezonie to Topher będzie moim pomocnikiem . 'Topher:'To przecież oczywiste. 'Chris:'A nowym kucharzem będzie... Jasir! 'Jasir:'Super, że znalazłem porządną pracę, bo w Afryce to jest piekło! 'Chris:'Powitamy na wyspie 14 uczestników! 7 z poprzednich sezonów i 7 zupełnie nowych, którzy będą walczyć o cały milion dolarów! Jasir otworzył walizkę z kasą. 'Chris:'Usiądźcie wygodnie, bo zaczynamy Totalną Porażkę: Weterani vs Debiutanci!!! Powitanie wyspy 'Topher:'Witajcie telewidzowie! Mówi do was wasz Topher, ostatnio byłem 4, a teraz jestem waszym prowadzącym. Chris zażywa słodkiej kąpieli, więc nie może tu być. Nagle przypływa statek z uczestnikami i zatrzymuje się przy brzegu. 'Topher:'W tym statku znajduje się 14 gwiazd, które będą walczyć o milion. Zaczynamy od weteranów Totalnej Porażki! Powitajcie LeShawnę, która jest jedynym uczestnikiem, który powraca z ostatniego sezonu! Nie licząc mnie oczywiście. 'LeShawna:'Mam nadzieję, że tym razem mi lepiej pójdzie. ''' Topher:'A oto nasz nudziarz Noah! Chłopak czytał pewną książkę. '''Noah:'Sam jesteś nudziarz! 'LeShawna:'Ha ha ha! ''' Topher:'Bardzo śmieszne. Może pośmiejemy się razem z kolejnego uczestnika... Lightninga. '''Lightning:'Shi- wygram! Shi - Lightning jest najlepszy! Nagle wybiegła Jo, by położyć na ziemię. 'Jo:'Zamknij się mięśniaku! 'Topher:'Nasza wojowniczka Jo! Teraz finalistka wyspy Pahkitew Sky! 'Sky:'Hej! Topher? Prowadzisz sezon. 'Topher:'Oczywiście, że Tak! 'Noah:'Tak, jasne. 'Topher:'Nasz drugi maruda, pierwszym jest Noah oczywiście. Dostał od Noah książką. 'Topher:'Auu! Dave! 'Dave:'To ja miałem wygrać sezon, a nie Sky i ja miałem uratować wyspę! Wszystko popsuła. 'Sky:'Proszę, Dave! ''' Topher:'I nasza farmerka Sugar. Jadła kapustę. '''Sugar:'Chcesz trochę? 'Topher:'Nie! Topher nie je warzyw! ''' Topher:'A teraz zupełnie nowi obozowicze, którzy zadebiutują w Totalnej Porażce. Powitajcie Evę! '''Eva:'Oh, cześć! Jak miło was poznać! 'Sky:'Mi również! Jestem Sky. Podała jej rękę. ''' ' 'Topher:'Oto Brian! 'Brian:'Nie umiecie wymyślić nic lepszego, tylko cały czas tą głupią wyspę. Przewrócił oczami i poszedł dalej. 'Topher:'Ok, to teraz Robert! 'Robert:'Cześć jestem Robert i mam nadzieję, że znajdę tu kolegów. Usiadł gdzieś i zaczął rysować. 'Topher:'Teraz powitajmy Anabel! 'Anabel:'Hejka koledzy i koleżanki! Jak się wam podoba moja nowa sukienka? 'LeShawna:'Dobrze dopasowana, a to jest najważniejsze. 'Anabel:'Dzięki LeShawna, kibicowałam ci w każdym sezonie, w którym brałaś udział. ' Topher:'A oto Peter! '''Peter:'Czy są tu jakieś dziewczyny? Nagle Anabel i Sugar go uściskały. 'Peter:'Nie ma tak dobrze. Na przyjemność sobie musicie zasłużyć. 'Topher:'Severin! 'Severin:'Witam was ekipo jestem Severin i mam nadzieję, że się z wami dogadam.>''' Zażył leki. Topher:'I ostatni uczestnik tego show Lara! '''Lara:'Dość chłodno w tej części Kanady. ''' Topher:'A więc to są nasi obozowicze! Nagle przychodzi Chris. Niektórzy są w szoku. '''Chris:'Witam Was na wyspie Pahkitew! Nie przedłużając: *Jo *Lightning *Noah *LeShawna *Robert *Brian *i Eva 'Chris:'Jesteście 'Śpiącymi Niedźwiedziami!!! '''Za to: *Sky *Dave *Sugar *Anabel *Peter *Severin *i Lara '''Chris:'Jesteście 'Leniwymi Tygrysami!!! '''Chatki macie tam, a więc miłej nocy! '''LeShawna:'Zaraz, nie będzie wyzwania? 'Chris:'W ten sposób zaczynamy nowy sezon, co będzie dalej? Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę... 'Topher:'Weterani vs Debiutanci!!! '''DZIEŃ DRUGI Chris:'Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce... Clipy z ostatniego odcinka. '''Chris:'7 weteranów z Totalnej Porażki i 7 zupełnie nowych gwiazd trafiło na wyspę Pahkitew. Nie wszyscy się cieszyli. Topher został moim nowym pomocnikiem, gdyż Chef ma jakieś kłopoty. Nowym kucharzem został Jasir. Podzieliłem uczestników na dwa zespoły: Śpiących Niedźwiedzi i Leniwych Tygrysów. Co dziś ich czeka? Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Weterani vs Debiutanci!!! Poranek na wyspie Pahkitew Domek Śpiących Niedźwiedzi U chłopców '''Robert: '''Ciekawe co nam tam szykują. '''Noah: '''Pewnie coś szalonego lub strasznego, w końcu znam Chrisa. ''' Lightning:'Shi Lightning dziś wróży nam zwycięstwo! Shi Tak! '''Brian:'Grrr. zamknij się ty ptasi móżdżku! Wyszedł zdenerwowany z domku. 'Lightning:'Shi Dziwak! U dziewczyn 'Jo:'Z tego względu, że jesteśmy razem w drużynie możemy zawrzeć damski sojusz. 'LeShawna:'A skąd mamy mieć pewność, że nas nie wystawisz. 'Jo:'Ok, za bardzo się rządziłam. Chłopaków jest więcej od nas, a musimy przecież się chronić. ''' ' LeShawna i Eva: '''Zgoda! Domek Leniwych Tygrysów U chłopaków Dave pisał w swoim zeszycie po raz osiemdziesiąty 'Wyeliminować Sky'. Severin i Peter popatrzyli na niego z politowaniem. '''Peter: On chyba ma coś z głową. Severin: Albo się pokłócił z dziewczyną. Severin do niego podszedł, ale on szybko wybiegł. Severin: Chciałem mu tylko pomóc. U dziewczyn Sky siedziała zmartwiona. Anabel:'''Rozchmurz się Sky, on do ciebie wróci. '''Sky: To już przeszłość. 'Lara: '''Wszystko można jeszcze zmienić, tylko musisz w to uwierzyć. Dała jej pewną książkę. '''Lara: '''Poczytaj sobie. '''Sky:'Dzięki dziewczyny. ' Nagle z dyktafonu. Topher: '''Witajcie! Mówi Topher, wychodźcie z domków, bo wyzwanie czeka! Wyzwanie '''Chris: Witam was na pierwszym wyzwaniu w tym sezonie! LeShawna: Co nas dziś czeka? Chris: Oto nasz nowy kucharz... Jasir! Jasir: Witajcie obozowicze! ' 'Chris:'Waszym wyzwaniem jest... zabawa w chowanego! Każdy z was ma 30 sekund na dobrą kryjówkę. Po odliczaniu Jasir będzie na was polował wyrzutnią z sosem, według przepisu Jasira! Kto dostanie, ten wypada! Wygra drużyna, której członek zostanie odnaleziony, jako ostatni . I Jeszcze jedno gdzieś na tej wyspie znajduje się Figurka Niezwyciężoności McLeina kto ją znajdzie będzie miał fory. A, więc Jasir licz! Start! Uczestnicy pobiegli. 'Jasir:'30, 29, 28... ' ' 'Jasir:'3, 2, 1...Szukam! 'Chris:'I... 'Topher:'Zaczęło się! Las 'Sky:'Dave stój! 'Dave:'No co, zdradziłaś mnie! 'Sky:'Mówiłam Ci, że on nie jest już moim chłopakiem. Pocałowała go, a gdy zobaczyła Jasira to schowała się w krzakach. Jasir widząc Dava z łatwością go strzelił. 'Dave:'Aaaaaaaaaa! ' Dave:'Ej, Jasir! W tych krzakach ktoś się schował! Jasir wyjął z krzaków Sky i ją strzelił. '''Sky:'Wielkie dzięki Dave! 'Chris:'Jest 7-5 dla Śpiących Niedźwiedzi! Nagle Jasir widzi wystający ziemi but. Pociągnął za niego i z ziemi wyszła Lara, która dostała od kucharza sosem. 'Chris:'7-4! Następnie Jasir widzi Severina śpiącego w jaskini. Kucharz go strzelił. ''' Chris:'7-3! Zapowiada się nokaut! Nagle do jaskini wchodzi Anabel. Ledwo zauważyła Jasira, a już dostała sosem. '''Chris:'7-2!!! 'Eva:'Czemu za mną chodzicie, nie macie własnych kryjówek! '''Brian: To on mnie namawiał. Robert:'Jako drużyna musimy trzymać się razem! Nagle ich rozmowę usłyszał Jasir i całą trójkę oblał sosem. '''Eva:'Co to ma być! 'Sugar:'Cześć! Ja bardzo proszę sosu. Jasir prysnął jej sosem do buzi. 'Sugar:'Smakowity! 'Jasir:'Dzięki. 'Chris:'4-1 wciąż dla Śpiących Niedźwiedzi! Plaża 'Jo:'A, więc dlatego musimy się go pozbyć. 'LeShawna:'Masz całkowitą rację. 'Lightning:'Shi gadacie o mnie! Jasir to usłyszał i pobiegł do nich i ich polał sosem. 'Jo:'Grrrr. '''Chris: I zrobiło się nam 1-1. Jasir się rozglądał, a na wielkiej skale siedział Noah. Peter go zobaczył. Peter:'Cześć kolego! Peter jestem! '''Noah:'Noah, czego chcesz? 'Peter:'Tak patrzę na ciebie i myślę, że Emma nie jest ciebie warta. Noah nagle wstał. 'Noah:'Jakim prawem to mówisz!!! Krzyk usłyszał Jasir i pobiegł w nich kierunku. Peter gdy z daleka zobaczył Jasira to złapał się gałęzi drzewa i wspiął się na górę. Noah też próbował, ale dostał sosem od Jasira. 'Chris:'I niespodziewanie '''Leniwe Tygrysy wygrywają dzisiejsze wyzwanie!!! Peter:'I co Noah powiesz! '''Noah:'Ech! 'L.T.:'Juhu!!! '''Chris:Śpiące Niedźwiedzie szykujcie się na ceremonię! Ś.N.:'Niech to! Przed ceremonią '''LeShawna:'Mam problem kogo wyeliminować. 'Jo:'Pa Lightning! 'Brian:'Odpadnie ten, który był winien! Ceremonia 'Chris:'Witam was Śpiące Niedźwiedzie na pierwszej ceremonii eliminacji tego sezonu. Pewnie głupio jest odpaść w pierwszym odcinku. Podliczyłem wasze głosy. Osoby bezpieczne otrzymają piankę. Bezpiecznymi dziś są... ... ... ... ..'LeShawna! '(0 głosów) ... ..Jo!' (0 głosów) ... ..'Brian!' (0 głosów) ... ..'Noah!' (0 głosów) ... ... ... ... ... ..'Lightning!' (1 głos) '''Topher:'Robert - byłeś mało przydatny. Eva - czyżby poznali twoje oblicze. Chris:'Ostatnia pianka tego wieczoru ląduje do... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .... ... ... ..'Evy!!! Robert odpadasz!!! Robert:'Szkoda, ale trudno. Widocznie należało mi się. Nagle Robert znalazł się w armacie. '''Robert:'A, więc sposób eliminowania się nie zmienił. No cóż, pa koledzy! Chris wcisnął pilota. 'Robert:'Paaaaaaaaaa! 'Chris:'O jednego frajera mniej, zostało 13. Kto następny uda się do domu? Dowiecie się tego w Totalnej Porażce: Weterani vs Debiutanci!!! '''GŁOSOWANIE LeShawna: Eva! Brian: Robert! Robert: Eva! Eva: Robert! Jo: Lightning! Lightning: Robert! Noah: Robert! DZIEŃ TRZECI Chris:'Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce... Clipy. '''Chris:'Uczestnicy zmagali się z pierwszym wyzwaniem. Powstały nowe konflikty. Szalone wyzwanie z naszym szefem wygrały Leniwe Tygrysy, a pierwszą osobą w armacie był debiutant Robert. Co dziś czeka naszych obozowiczów? Dowiecie się tego w Totalnej Porażce: Weterani vs Debiutanci!!! Poranek na wyspie Domek Śpiących Niedźwiedzi U dziewczyn LeShawna woła Jo, by wyszła z domku. 'LeShawna:'Może pozbędziemy się tej Evy, bo jest dla mnie podejrzana. 'Jo:'Ja muszę w końcu wyeliminować Lightninga. 'LeShawna:'Już go raz wyeliminowałaś w Plejadzie Gwiazd, a przecież jest w ogóle nie groźny. A więc jak? 'Jo:'No dobra. U chłopaków 'Brian:'No dobra musimy zawrzeć sojusz, bo inaczej ktoś z nas wyleci. 'Lightning:'Shi Jo do domu! 'Noah:'Hmmm to w sumie jest osoba, która mnie najbardziej denerwuje. Spoko! Domek Leniwych Tygrysów U chłopców Dave leży przygnębiony na łóżku. ''' Severin:'Nie trać nadziei ona do ciebie wróci. '''Peter:'Do mnie, by wróciła. 'Dave:'Dajcie spokój i tak wiem, że macie mnie na celowniku. Poszedł sobie. U dziewczyn Sugar układała swoje włosy. Anabel pisała esemesy do swojej koleżanki. 'Lara:'Hmmm. ''' Chris:'Wszyscy niech teraz udadzą się nad jezioro Pahkitew! Wyzwanie '''Chris:'Dziś waszym wyzwaniem jest... '''Topher:Łowienie Ryb! Lara:'To chyba było oczywiste, jak tam są wędki. '''Chris:'Wygra drużyna, która zbierze najwięcej ryb. Każdy ma na to czas 10 minut. '''1 Runda: Eva vs Peter 2 Runda: Lightning vs Dave i Sky 3 Runda: LeShawna vs Sugar 4 Runda: Noah vs Anabel 5 Runda: Jo vs Lara 6 Runda: Brian vs Severin Chris:'A, więc po wędki i Start! 1 Runda Eva i Peter zaczęli. '''Eva:'Grrr. Czemu się mnie nie słuszają! 'Peter:'Dalej, dalej! Po 10 minutach. 'Chris:'Koniec czasu! 'Śpiące Niedźwiedzie '(Eva) - 4 ryby 'Leniwe Tygrysy '(Peter) - 15 ryb ''' 2 runda Lightning, Dave i Sky ruszyli. Lightning:'Shi rybeczki jesteście moje! '''Sky:'Uda nam się, bo się kochamy. 'Dave:'No....Tak! Uda nam się Sky! Po 10 minutach. 'Śpiące Niedźwiedzie '(Lightning) - 0 ryb, czyli razem 4 ryby. 'Leniwe Tygrysy '(Sky i Dave) - 1 ryba, czyli razem 16 ryb. Runda 3 Sugar i LeShawna ruszyły. Po 10 minutach. 'Śpiące Niedźwiedzie '(LeShawna) - 6 ryb, czyli razem 10 ryb. 'Leniwe Tygrysy '(Sugar) - 0 ryb, czyli razem 16 ryb. Runda 4 Noah i Anabel ruszyli. Po 10 minutach. 'Śpiące Niedźwiedzie '(Noah) - 4 ryby, czyli razem 14 ryb! 'Leniwe Tygrysy '(Anabel) - 2 ryby, czyli razem 18 ryb! Runda 5 Jo i Lara ruszyły. Po 10 minutach. 'Śpiące Niedźwiedzie '(Jo) - '''28 ryb!!! czyli razem 42 ryby!!! Leniwe Tygrysy '''(Lara) - '''6 ryb, czyli razem 24 ryby!!! Jo:'Super! '''Chris:'Za chwilę runda finałowa! Runda 6 Severin i Brian ruszyli. ''' Po 10 minutach. Śpiące Niedźwiedzie '''(Brian) - 2 ryby, czyli razem '''44 ryb!!! Leniwe Tygrysy '(Severin) - 14 ryb, czyli '''38 ryb!!! ' '''Chris:Śpiące Niedźwiedzie dziś wygrywają!!! (Ś.N.):'Juhu!!! Tak! '''Chris:'A z leniwymi tygrysami widzimy się na ceremonii! '(L.T.):'Eeeee! Przed ceremonią ''' Dave:'Sky cieszę się, że w końcu się pogodziliśmy. '''Sky:'Ja również. Może uda nam się dotrwać do finału. 'Dave:'Byłoby super! A na kogo głosujesz? Sky powiedziała u na ucho. 'Dave:'Ok. Ceremonia 'Topher:'Witajcie Tygrysy! Wasze głosy zostały policzone. Dostałem komunikat od Chrisa, że dziś odpadają '''dwie osoby! (L.T.):'Co!? '''Topher:'Na tacy jest 5 pianek. Bezpieczni dziś są... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..'Severin! '(0 głosów) ... ... ... ... ... ..Lara!' (0 głosów) ... ... ..'Peter!' (0 głosów) ... ... ... ..'Anabel! (1 głos) ... ... Ostatnia pianka ląduje do... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Mamy REMIS! '''Dave i Sky:Że co! Chris:'Dobrze słyszeliście. Będzie dogrywka! Sugar, Sky i Dave dwóch z was wyleci. '''Sky:'Niech wygra najlepszy, ale oby nie Sugar. 'Dave:'Ok. 'Chris:'Waszym zadaniem Dogrywkowym jest... ... ... ..Zjeść zgniłą rybę w 10 sekund! Start! Po 9 sekundach. 'Sugar:'Już! 'Sky:'Ale ohyda! 'Dave:'Racja, chyba ją przygotował jakich nieudolny szef! 'Jasir:'Grrrr. Nagle Dave i Sky znaleźli się w Armacie. 'Chris:'Ostatnie słowo! Dave i Sky nie słuchali co mówił tylko się całowali. Chris nacisnął przycisk. 'Dave i Sky:'Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! 'Chris:'I w ten sposób pożegnaliśmy nasze gołąbeczki. Kto będzie następny? Dowiecie się tego następnym odcinku Totalnej Porażki: Weterani vs Debiutanci!!! '''GŁOSOWANIE Severin: Dave! Peter: Dave! Anabel: Sky! Sugar: Sky! Lara: Anabel! Dave: Sugar! Sky: Sugar! DZIEŃ CZWARTY Chris: 'Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce... Clipy. '''Chris:'Wybraliśmy się na ryby. Niektórym szło to ciężko, za to inni nazbierali zbyt dużo. Po 6 gorących rundach wygrały Śpiące Niedźwiedzie. Na ceremonii głosy były podzielone, więc zorganizowałem dogrywkę, którą wygrała Sugar. Dave i Sky, którzy w końcu się pogodzili nas opuścili. Kto dziś skończy w armacie? Dowiecie się tego w Totalnej Porażce: Weterani vs Debiutanci!!! Jasir dźwiga w tym samym czasie dwa worki. Noc na wyspie Pahkitew Drużyna Śpiących Niedźwiedzi Pierwsza wstała LeShawna. 'LeShawna:'No nie! Chris to już jest nudne! 'Eva:'Uspokuj się i powiedz lepiej gdzie jesteśmy!? 'Lightning:'Szi w domu! Szi co! Nie!!! 'Jo:'Ech, zamknij się! Drużyna Leniwych Tygrysów 'Peter:'Gdzie my jesteśmy! 'Severin:'O ile znam Chrisa to pewnie wyzwanie nocne, w którym chodzi o dotarcie do domków. 'Lara:'W sumie tak. Wyzwanie Nagle do obu drużyn podchodzi Chris. 'Chris:'Severin, jesteś tak samo wkurzający, jak... 'Topher:'Aaaaaaa! Walnął w drzewo. 'Chris:'Nieważne. 'Noah:'To jakie jest wyzwanie Chris. 'Chris:'Takie, jakie usłyszeliście od Severina.A, więc... Start!!! Drużyny ruszyły. Śpiące Niedźwiedzie 'Noah:'Myślę, że powinniśmy pojść w prawo. Takie jest moje zdanie. 'Jo:'Rozdzielmy się! Ja pójdę z LeShawną i mięśniakiem w lewo. Brian, Eva i Noah wy pójdziecie w prawo. Wszyscy z niechęcią przytaknęli. I poszli. Leniwe Tygrysy ''' Severin:'Idziemy wspólnie w prawo! I poszli. Śpiące Niedźwiedzie 'U Jo, LeShawny i Lightninga Jo:'Oby nie było drugiego wyzwania, bo jestem wykończona. '''LeShawna:'Na następnej ceremonii musimy zagłosować na Evę. Ona może nam zagrozić. 'Jo:'Najpierw pozbądźmy się tego frajera. Wskazała na Lightninga. Lightning z rozkojarzenia zakręcił w złym kierunku. ''' Lightning:'Szi Jo! Co ona sobie myśliiiiiiii! Wpadł do jakiejś dziury. Domki Nagle do domków doszły Jo i LeShawna. '''Chris:'A gdzie reszta drużyny? 'Jo:'Chwila! Gdzie mięśniak!? Wyzwanie Drużyna Śpiących Niedźwiedzi '''U Briana, Noah i Evy Brian:'I uważam, że dlatego mamy wspólną cechę. '''Noah:'No w sumie tak. 'Eva:'Grrrr. ''' Drużyna Leniwych Tygrysów Sugar:'Czuję jakiś miły zapach! '''Severin:'Może to, jakiś znak. 'Sugar:'Za mną! Pobiegli za nią. Domki Do domków przybyli Noah, Brian i Eva. 'Noah:'Wygraliśmy? 'Chris:'Eee nie. Brakuje wam jednego zawodnika. Nagle pojawia się cała drużyna Leniwych Tygrysów. 'Chris:Leniwe Tygrysy '''dziś wygrywają!!! '''L.T.:'Juhu!!! 'Chris:'Jeżeli chodzi o Lightninga to on automatycznie odpada, ale mimo wszystko '''Śpiące Niedźwiedzie - udacie się na ceremonię! Ś.N.:'Ech, jak to! Ceremonia '''Chris:'Oddaliście głosy i widzę kolejny podział głosów... ... ..Pierwszy głos na... 'Briana!' '...' '...' '...' '..'Pierwszy głos na... '''Evę! ... ... ... ..'''Pierwszy głos na... '''Jo! ... ... ..Drugi na Jo! ... ... ... ..A ostatni głos jest na... ... ... ... ... ..Evę! Mamy remis! Jo:'Dogrywka się szykuje. '''Eva:'Ech! 'Chris:'Nie, bo dziś... ... ... ... ..'''obie odpadacie! Eva i Jo:'Co!? Pojawiają się nagle w armacie. LeShawna, Noah i Brian przyszli zobaczyć ich eliminację. '''Jo:'Nie możesz wyeliminować trzech osób to wygląda dziwnie! 'Chris:'To jest mój program, a nie twój! 'Eva:'Zgłosiłam się tu, by namieszać. Tak, jak w poprawczaku! Brian i Noah macie poważne kłopoty! 'Jo:'Co!? '''Noah i Brian:Że jak!? LeShawna:'A ja tak ci wierzyłam. (lekko z ironią) '''Chris:'Koniec tych rozmów i pa pa. Nacisnął przycisk. A pilot nie wykonał polecenia. Nacisnął jeszcze parę razy. 'Chris:'Topher!!! 'Topher:'Tak, Chris? 'Chris:'Gdzie jest bateria od pilota! '''Topher:Ładowałem ją. Następnie zaatakował mnie krokodyl, a gdy wróciłem baterii nie było. Stażyści się ze mnie śmiali i mówili, że gdzieś ją zakopali! Chris:'''Aha, podziękuj im za pomysł na następne wyzwanie! Jo i Eva jednak zostajecie w programie! 'Jo:'Super! 'Eva:'Na serio! ''' Chris:'I tak kończymy 4 odcinek. Czy bateria się odnajdzie? Dowiecie się w następnym odcinku... Totalnej Porażki: Weterani vs Debiutanci!!! 'Głosowanie: Jo: ' Eva!' Eva: Brian! LeShawna: Eva! Brian: ' Jo!' Noah: Jo! Lightning: '-' DZIEŃ PIĄTY Chris: '''Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce... clipy '''Chris: '''Uczestnicy musieli poszukać swoich domków. Śpiące Misie się podzieliły, a leniwe tygrysy się trzymały razem. Śpiące misie wygrałyby gdyby nie zgubili po drodze szi - Lightninga. Tygrysy dotarły do celu dzięki Sugar. Na ibył remis pomiędzy Evą i Jo. Chciałem obie wystrzelić, ale okazało się, że ktoś zgubił baterie od pilota. Kieruje wzrok na Tophera. '''Topher: '''Przecież już przeprosiłem. '''Chris: '''A co będzie dziś? Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Weterani vs Debiutanci!!! Poranek na wyspie Domek Śpiących Misi U dziewczyn ''' LeShawna: 'Myślałaś, że można nas oszukać? '''Eva: '''Pfe. Poszła sobie. U chłopaków '''Noah: '''Eva jest zła. '''Brian: '''Dlatego powinna odpaść. Przybili żółwika. Domek Leniwych Tygrysów U dziewczyn Sugar się maluje. '''Anabel: '''Co robisz? '''Lara: '''Rysuję sobie. '''Anabel: '''Czy to jest Severin? '''Lara: '''He he he... tak. Zarumieniła się. '''Anabel: '''A kiedy mu to powiesz? '''Lara: '''Ale co? Nagle z dyktafonu. '''Chris: '''Widzimy się na plaży! Wszyscy tam poszli. Wyzwanie '''Chris: '''Witajcie! Dzisiejszym waszym wyzwaniem jest... poszukać skarbu, czyli baterii od pilota. Ta bateria jest zakopana gdzieś na tej plaży. Osoba, która ją znajdzie nie tylko zapewni drużynie wygraną, ale również zdobędzie nietykalność w następnym dniu. Jasir daje im łopaty. '''Chris: '''Start! Wszyscy zaczęli kopać. Po 10 minutach. '''Jo: '''W ogóle nie dałeś nam wskazówek! Nagle podczas kopania Lara się przewróciła. Severin pobiegł do niej i podał jej rękę. '''Lara: '''Dziękuje, Severin. Zarumieniła się. '''Severin: '''Pomóc ci kopać? '''Lara: '''Dobra.Dzięki. Wspólnie kopali w tym samym miejscu. '''LeShawna: '''Jestem wykończona, a ty Eva czemu nie kopiesz. '''Eva: '''Bo mi się nie chce. Nagle baterię od pilota pokazują... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..'Severin i Lara. Chris: 'Leniwe Tygrysy znowu wygrywają! Severin i Lara - możecie się jutro czuć bezpiecznie. '''L.T.:'Tak! 'Chris: '''A Śpiące Misie dziś kogoś wyeliminują. 'Ś.N.:'Ech! Przed ceremonią LeShawna, Noah, Brian i Jo są jednym miejscu. '''LeShawna: '''A, więc głosujemy na Evę. '''Reszta: '''Zgoda! '<'''Eva w pokoju zwierzeń podmienia głosy.>''' Ceremonia Chris: 'Witajcie na kolejnej waszej ceremonii. Oddaliście głosy i dziś nie opuści nas... ... ... ... '.Eva! Reszta zrobiła wielkie oczy. Chris:... ... ... ... .Brian! ... ... .Jo! ..i... ... ... ... ... .Noah! LeShawna... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..zostajesz w grze, bo to EVĘ dziś wystrzelę z armaty!!! LeShawna: '''Uf! '''Eva: '''Nieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!! Nagle pojawiła się w armacie. '''Chris: '''Nie toleruję takich osób, które podmieniają głosy, więc....pa! Naciska przycisk. '''Eva: '''Pożauuujecie tegoooooooo!!! '''Chris: '''Została 9! Kto odpadnie następny? Na pewno to nie będzie Lara i Severin. Dowiecie się w następnym odcinku... '''Totalnej Porażki: Weterani vs Debiutanci!!! 'GŁOSOWANIE' LeShawna: Eva! Eva: LeShawna! Brian: Eva! Noah: Eva! Jo: Eva! Po podmianie głosów przez Evę. LeShawna: LeShawna! Eva: LeShawna! Brian: LeShawna! Noah: LeShawna! Jo: LeShawna! DZIEŃ SZÓSTY Cała wyspa jest zasypana śniegiem. Chris ma na sobie kurtkę i pije gorącą czekoladę. Chris: '''Uf, ale mróz. (pierze łyka czekolady) Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce... Clipy '''Chris: '''Uczestnicy szukali baterii od pilota, który służył do wystrzelenia kogoś z armaty. Myślałem, że uczestnikom zajmie to 12 godzin, a zajęło tylko 12 minut. Leniwe Tygrysy znowu wygrały, dzięki duetowi Severin i Lara, a ja wystrzeliłem największą antagonistkę tego sezonu, czyli Evę.Czy tygrysy utrzymają dobrą passę? Dowiecie się tego w Totalnej Porażce: Weterani vs Debiutanci!!! Poranek na wyspie Domek Śpiących Misi U dziewczyn Jo goli sobie nogi maszynką. '''LeShawna: '''Nie mogę na to patrzeć.Już wolę wyjść na mróz, niż oglądać to. Wyszło. '''Jo: '''Co jej. Wzruszyła ramionami. ''' U chłopców Brian: '''Skąd się wzięło nagle tyle śniegu. Podrapał się głowie. 'Noah: 'To pewnie kolejna sztuczka Chrisa. Domek Leniwych Tygrysów U dziewczyn '''Sugar: '''Co ty tak patrzysz przez okno i tak jesteś mniej piękna niż ja. Gładzi się po włosach. Anabel patrzy przez okno, jak Lara i Severin ze sobą rozmawiają, ale nagle kieruje swój wzrok na misia, który trzęsie się ze strachu. '''Anabel: '''Biedny miś. Uszyję mu coś. I zaczęła szyć dla niego sweterek. '''Anabel: '''I gotowy. Poszła do misia i dała mu sweter. On ten sweter ubrał i uściskał Anabel. '''Anabel: '''Nie ma za co. I poszła. Sugar to wszystko widziała. ''' U chłopaków ' Lara: 'Czasami czuję, że rodzice mnie nie doceniają. '''Severin: '''Nie martw się nie tylko ty masz problem z rodziną. O mało co się nie rozpłakał. '''Lara: '''Widzę to po twoim oczach. Nie żyją? '''Severin: '''Tak, wychowuje mnie wujek. '''Lara: '''Zgłosiłam się do tego programu, by uciec od braci, którzy są dla mnie okropni. Nagle Chris. '''Chris: '''Wszyscy natychmiast wychodzić z domków, bo zaczynamy wyzwanie! Wyzwanie Chris bierze ostatni łyk czekolady. '''Jasir: '''Obiecałeś, że się podzielisz! '''Chris: '''Trzeba było się przypomnieć. '''Jasir: '''Grrrr. Trzęsie się z zimna. '''Chris: '''Widzicie co się dzieje z wyspą. Jutro poziom śniegu się podniesie. Wszyscy poza Chrisem się trzęsą z zimna. '''Jo: '''Jak do tego doszło? '''Chris: '''Z mojej kamery wynika, że jakiś dobrze zbudowany chłopak majstrował przy klimacie na naszej wyspie. Ciekawe kto to był? '''Jo: '''Hmm. '''Chris: '''Nie ważne. Gdzieś w tym lesie znajduje się drzewo, w którym znajduje się przycisk topiący i wyłączający śnieg z naszej wyspy. Ale wszystkie są zasypane, więc będzie wam ciężko.A, więc... Start! Drużyny pobiegły szukać. Leniwe Tygrysy '''Severin: '''Trzymajmy się razem to na pewno znajdziemy. '''Reszta: '''Dobra. Śpiące Misie '''Jo: '''Musimy się rozdzielić. W ten sposób jedno z nas dojdzie do celu. '''LeShawna: '''Niech ci będzie. Każdy poszedł w innym kierunku. Leniwe Tygrysy '''Lara: '''Macie coś? '''Reszta: '''Nic. Nagle w drogę im wchodzi miś ze swetrem. '''Peter: '''On chyba chce nas zjeść. '''Sugar: '''Ja go zaraz zbiję. Szykuje się. '''Anabel: '''Stop! Mała do misia, a on nagle się uspokaja. '''Anabel: '''Czy wiesz misiu gdzie znajduje się przycisk wyłączający mróz? Miś nagle wstaje na nogi i daje sygnał, by za nim szli. '''Anabel: '''Miś mówi, że powinniśmy za nim iść. '''Severin i Lara: '''To tak zrobimy! Oboje się zarumienili. '''Peter: '''Ja pójdę szukać w innym miejscu. Przecież to może nas zjeść! '''Sugar: '''A ja nie słucham się misi, którzy wolą Anabel niż mnie! Poszła w innym kierunku. '''Severin:'To idziemy! Śpiące Misie Nagle wszyscy się spotkali w jednym miejscu. 'Jo: '''Znowu nic? Wszyscy potwierdzili. Leniwe Tygrysy U Sugar Nagle Sugar się poślizgnęła i uderzyła w drzewo. '''Sugar: '''Auu! Moja głowa. Nagle spada na jej głowę pewien drewniany przedmiot. '''Sugar: '''Au! Znowu moja głowa. O kurde czy to jest... U Anabel, Severina i Lary. Miś ich zaprowadził do drzewa. Anabel otrząsnęła drzewo ze śniegu. I widać było przycisk, który nacisnęła. '???: 'Topienie i wyłączenie śniegu na wyspie rozpoczęte! '''Chris: '''Leniwe Tygrysy wygrywają dzisiejsze wyzwanie! '''Anabel, Severin i Lara: '''Tak! Nagle pojawiają się Sugar i Peter. '''Peter i Sugar: '''Wygraliśmy? '''Reszta: '''Tak! Śpiące Misie '''LeShawna: '''Coś długo nam to zajmuje. '''Jo: '''Przestań tyle gadać! '''Chris: '''Bardzo mi przykro, ale wyzwanie skończyło się 5 minut temu i znowu widzimy się na ceremonii. 'Ś.M.:'Ech! Ceremonia '''Chris: '''I już po mrozie. Zdjął kurtkę. '''Chris: 'Śpiące misie! Oddaliście głosy i bezpieczni mogą się dziś czuć... ... ... ... .'''Noah! ... ... ... .Brian! a opuści nas dziś... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Jo! Jo: 'Ech, spodziewałam się tego. '''Chris: '''Tygrysy wezwałem was dziś na tą ceremonię, by zrobić małą zmianę. '''Wszyscy:'Eee! 'Chris: '''Hmmm... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .'Noah - trafiasz do tygrysów! ... ... ... ..Lara - trafiasz do Misi! 'Severin:'Ech! 'Lara: '''Nie martw się, to nic, że będziemy w różnych drużynach. '''Brian: 'Żegnaj kumplu! Przybił z Noah żółwika. Lara i Noah zmienili miejsca. '''Chris: '''To, by było na tyle. Nagle Jo pojawiła się w armacie. '''Chris: '''Ostatnie słowo? Nacisnął przycisk. '''Jo: '''Aaaaaaaaa!!! '''Chris:' To było pytanie retoryczne. Kolejny z głowy. Kto następny odpadnie? Dowiecie się tego w następnym odcinku '''Totalnej Porażki: Weterani vs Debiutanci!!! 'GŁOSOWANIE:' Jo: LeShawna! Brian: Jo! Noah: Jo! LeShawna: Jo! DZIEŃ SIÓDMY Chris: '''Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce... Clipy. '''Chris: '''Zapadł mróz na wyspie i trzeba było coś z tym zrobić. Ostatecznie Tygrysom udało się zapobiec pogorszeniu się pogody, dzięki Anabel. Misie odesłały do domu Jo, a ja rozdzieliłem Larę od Severina i Noah od Briana. Super! Kto dziś nas opuści? Dowiecie się tego w... Nagle statkiem przypływa Chef Hatchet. '''Chris: '''O, witam! Jak było na wakacjach? '''Chef Hatchet: '''Było bardzo nudno, dlatego jestem tutaj, by zobaczyć, jak sobie radzisz. '''Chris: '''Radzę sobie. '''Chef Hatchet: '''A kto mnie zastąpił? Chris wskazuje na opalającego się Tophera i gotującego Jasira. '''Chef Hatchet: '''Aha, rozumiem. '''Chris: '''Jeśli masz ochotę to możesz zastąpić od tego odcinka Tophera, a ja go wystrzelę. '''Chef Hatchet: '''Przecież jestem na wakacjach. '''Chris: '''Ach, zapomniałem! Nagle Chefa statek się topi. '''Chef Hatchet: '''To wracam kontynuować swoje nudne wakacje. Nagle widzi, że jego statku nie ma, bo zatonął. '''Chef Hatchet: '''Co to być! Ech, zapomniałem zatamować tą dziurę. '''Chris: '''Współczuję. Chefie, a chcesz się trochę zabawić? Powiedział mu coś na ucho. '''Chef Hatchet: '''Wchodzę w to! Poranek na wyspie Pahkitew Domek Śpiących Misi U dziewczyn LeShawna wstała i uderzyła głową o drewno. '''LeShawna: '''Au! Znowu to samo. '''Lara: '''Brakuje mi Severina. '''LeShawna: '''Dziewczyno wyluzuj! Jesteście w różnych drużynach, ale to nie przeszkadza w nawiązywaniu relacji. Może się czuć przy mnie bezpiecznie. '''Lara: '''Dzięki. Poszła do przeciwnej drużyny. U chłopaka Brian nie miał do kogo się odezwać, więc rozwiązywał sobie Sudoku. ''' Domek Leniwych Tygrysów Lara i Severin ze sobą rozmawiają, a całą sytuację z okna widzi Peter. ' U chłopaków '''Noah: '''Koleś co kombinujesz? '''Peter: '''Severin zadaje się z Larą z przeciwnej drużyny. '''Noah: '''Odpuść sobie. Wiem co powiedziałeś o Emmie! ' Sugar wychodzi z domku, a Peter dostrzega pod jej łóżkiem figurkę niezwyciężoności. ' '''Chris: '''Zapraszam na wyzwanie! Wyzwanie '''Chris: '''Zanim zacznie się wyzwanie mam do ogłoszenia komunikat. W dzisiejszym wyzwaniu każda z drużyn musi mieć tyle samo osób. Nagle zgłosił się Severin. '''Severin: '''Ja mogę przejść do Śpiących Misi, by było 4 na 4. '''Chris: '''Stop! Nie będzie żadnego przechodzenia, bo dziś do Śpiących Misi dołączą dwie osoby! '''Reszta: '''Co?! '''LeShawna: '''Oby to nie byli Heather i Alejandro. '''Chris: '''Pierwszą osobą jest... Nagle Jasir otwiera worek, z którego wychodzi... ... ... ... ..Lightning. '''Chris: '''Powitajmy ponownie Lightninga! ' Lightning: '''Hejka Chris! Co u ciebie? Przybił mu żółwika. '''Chris: '''Czy to na serio jest Lightning? '''Topher: '''Chris po wyglądzie nie poznajesz? '''Lightning: '''Ja w ogóle nie jestem zadowolony ze swojego wyglądu, a te bicepsy psują mój wizerunek. '''Brian: '''Bardzo ciekawe. Czyżby Lightning w końcu zmądrzał? '''Chris: '''A tak przy okazji, widział, ktoś może Anabel? Nagle pojawia się biegnąca Anabel przed krokodylem. Nagle upada, a krokodyl się zbliża do niej. Nagle wyskakuje Lightning i wali krokodyla z całej siły. '''Lightning: '''Zostaw ją ty nienajedzony gadzie! Ukazało się, że to był robo- krokodyl. Lightning pomógł jej wstać. '''Anabel: '''Dziękuję, mój bohaterze! Przytuliła go. ''' Chris: 'Ok, to było dziwne. Drugą osobą jest wyjątkowy... ... ... ... ... ... ... .'Chef Hatchet! Nagle pojawia się Chef. LeShawna: '''O, mój boże! '''Brian: '''Nie znam gościa! '''Chef Hatchet: '''Jak możesz mnie nie znać! '''Brian: '''Ech! '''Chris: '''Koniec powitań, bo zaczynamy wyzwanie! Wyzwanie '''Chris: '''Pewnie każdy oglądał Wariacki Wyścig? '''Noah: '''Koleś, ja nawet w tym brałem udział. '''Chris: '''Cicho tam! Mam nadzieję, że tak, bo dziś będzie Quiz na temat tego sezonu! ''' Chris: 'Każdej osobie z drużyny zadam po 3 pytania. Drużyna, która zdobędzie najwięcej punków po wszystkich rundach wygra, a przegrana wywali dziś dwie osoby! '''Obie drużyny: '''Co!? '''Chris: '''Tak, a teraz ustalcie kolejność. Śpiące Misie '''LeShawna: '''A, więc... '''Chef Hatchet: '''A kto cię mianował kapitanem? Ja ustalam kolejność. #Brian #Lara #Lightning #Ja #LeShawna '''LeShawna: '''Tak właśnie chciałam podzielić. Reszta się zgodziła. Leniwe Tygrysy '''Severin i Peter: '''A, więc... '''Peter: '''Kontynuuj! '''Severin: ' #Noah #Peter #Sugar #Anabel #a kończę ja '''Peter: '''Za kogo ty się uważasz? '''Severin: '''Nie rozumiem cię. 1 runda '''Chris: '''1 rundę czas zacząć! Każdy ma na każdy ma 15 sekund na odpowiedzenie na pytanie. Brian i Noah się przywitali. '''Brian: '''Jak atmosfera w drużynie. '''Noah: '''Nie najlepsza, bo wiesz... '''Chris: '''Zaczynamy od Śpiących Misi - Briana! Chłopak się przygotował. '''Chris: '''1 pytanie. Jaką dyscyplinę sportową uprawiają Josee & Jacques? '''Brian: '''Oglądałem olimpiadę...łyżwiarstwo figurowe! '''Chris: '''Dobrze! 2 pytanie.Kto dostał karę w Brazylii? '''Brian: '''Eee, Mary & Ellody? '''Chris: '''Koniec czasu. Nie, bo Miles & Laurie! 3 pytanie. Z kim w parze był Noah? '''Brian: '''Z Owenem! '''Chris: '''Dobrze! Brian masz 2 punkty! '''Noah: '''Gratuluję! '''Chris: '''Noah! 1 pytanie. W którym odcinku goci zmył się makijaż? '''Noah: '''W 11 odcinku. '''Chris: '''Dobrze. 2 pytanie. Jaka para odpadła w Dubaju? '''Noah: '''Hm. Tom i Jen? '''Chris: '''Błąd, Kelly i Taylor. 3 pytanie. W którym odcinku odpadły mądrale? '''Noah: '''Chyba w 4? '''Chris: '''Dobrze, 2 punkty. '''Po 1 rundzie: Śpiące Misie: 2 Leniwe Tygrysy: 2 2 runda Chris: 'Zaczynamy 2 rundę: Lara vs Peter! '''Chris: '''Od Lary zaczynamy. 1 pytanie. W kim zakochał się Noah? '''Lara: '''W...... ... ... ... ..Owenie? Wszyscy się śmieją, nawet Noah. Lara siedzi zawstydzona. '''Chris: '''Ha ha ha, nie! 2 pytanie. Crimson i Ennui byli? '''Lara: '''Nie wiem. '''LeShawna: '''Dawaj dziewczyno, bo przegramy. '''Chris: '''Koniec czasu! 3 pytanie. Podaj lokalizacje, w której odpadli gracze? '''LeShawna: '''Dawaj, uda ci się! '''Lara:'LeShawna, spoko maroko. '''Chris: '''Dobrze! Lara masz 1 punkt. '''Lara: '''Super! '''Chris: '''Teraz Peter! 1 pytanie. Ale czasu w programie dawał nauczyciel od Wf bracią z przeciwnościami losu?' '''Peter: '''Tydzień? '''Chris: '''Błąd! 0 dni! 2 pytanie. Kto w 5 odcinku pobił Dona, prowadzącego show? '''Peter: '''Laurie? '''Chris: '''Dobrze. 3 pytanie. Kto zrobił sobie damski tatuaż w programie? '''Peter: '''He he he, to było dobre... Dwayne! '''Chris: '''Dobrze! Peter - 2 punkty! '''Po 2 rundzie:' Śpiące Misie: 3 ''' '''Leniwe Tygrysy: 4 3 runda Chris: 'Runda 3! Lightning vs Sugar! Lightning zaczynasz! '''Lightning: '''Jestem zwarty i gotowy! '''Chris: '''1 pytanie. Jak się nazywała siostra Emmy? '''Lightning: '''Nie oglądałem tego! Chyba Josee, tak? '''Chris: '''Błąd. Drugie pytanie. Kim według Cheta i Lorenzo był kangur? '''Lightning: '''Głópie pytanie...kangurem. '''Chris: '''Nie, bo królikiem albinosem. 3 pytanie. Tom i Jen byli? '''Lightning: '''Nie wiem! '''Chris: '''Lightning - 0 punktów! Drużyna niemiło na niego popatrzyła. '''Lightning: '''Przepraszam! '''Chris: '''Teraz Sugar! 1 pytanie. Przez kogo kontuzjowany był Devin? '''Sugar: '''Przez Kitty! '''Chris: '''Dobrze. 2 pytanie. Brody był zauroczony w? '''Sugar:'eeee... '''Chris: '''Koniec czasu! 3 pytanie. Najwyższe miejsce Matki i Córki w wyścigu to? '''Sugar: '''1 miejsce? '''Chris: '''Błąd, 3! Sugar - 1 punkt! '''Po 3 rundzie: Śpiące Misie: 3 Leniwe Tygrysy: 5 4 runda Chris: '4 runda! Chef Hatchet vs Anabel. Zaczynamy od Hatcheta! 1 pytanie. Jak nazywał się króliczek gotów? '''Hatchet: '''Loki! '''Chris: '''Dobrze. 2 pytanie. Która para miała najwięcej 1 miejsc w strefie luzu? '''Hatchet: 'Łyżwiarze! '''Chris: '''Dobrze! 3 pytanie. Najgorsza drużyna to? '''Hatchet: '''Gracze! '''Chris: '''Chef Hatchet - 3 punkty! '''Chris: '''Teraz Anabel! 1 pytanie. Jaki problem miał Spud? '''Anabel: '''Kurcze, zapomniałam. '''Chris: '''Koniec czasu! 2 pytanie. Na jaką parę poleciał marokański dywanik? '''Anabel: '''Na ojca i syna? '''Chris: '''Dobrze. 3 pytanie. Z kim siostry zawiązały krótki sojusz w 6 odcinku? '''Anabel: '''Nie pamiętam, chyba z braćmi przyrodnimi? 'Chris: 'Błąd! Anabel - 1 punkt! Mamy remis! '''Po 4 rundzie: Śpiące Misie: 6 Leniwe Tygrysy: 6 5 runda Chris: 'Zaczynamy rundę finałową! LeShawna vs Severin! '''LeShawna: '''Nie Przedłużaj, proszę! '''Chris: '''LeShawna zaczyna. 1 pytanie. W którym odcinku odpadły siostry? '''LeShawna: '''Odpadły w odcinku 25! '''Chris: '''Dobrze. 2 pytanie. Wymień miejsca, w których mieli odpaść Ryan i Stephanie? '''LeShawna: '''Hawaje i koło podbiegunowe! '''Chris: '''Dobrze. 3 pytanie. Jak naprawdę nazywa się MacArthur? '''LeShawna:'Hm... ... ..Valentina Escobar! '''Chris: '''LeShawna - 3 punkty! '''LeShawna: '''Tak! '''Chris: '''Teraz pora na Severina! '''Severin: '''Powinno mi pójść gładko. '''Chris: '''1 pytanie. Ennui był bardzo uwielbiany przez? '''Severin: '''Króliczki! '''Chris: '''Dobrze! 2 pytanie. Bracia przygodni pogodzili się w odcinku? '''Severin: '''W odcinku 13! '''Chris: '''I ostatnie pytanie, jak dobrze odpowiesz to robimy ekstra rundę. 3 pytanie. Ile godzin dziennie śpi Gerry? '''Severin: '''Eee... Gerry... śpi... ... ... ... ... ..10 godzin dziennie! '''Chris: '''Błąd, bo 8 godzin! Severin - 2 punkty! '''Po finałowej rundzie: Śpiące Misie: 9 punktów! Wygrywacie dzisiejsze wyzwanie! Leniwe Tygrysy: 8 punktów! Udacie się na ceremonię! Ś.M.: '''Juhu! '''L.T.: '''Ech! ''' Noah powiedział Severinowi, by głosować na Petera. Severin: '''Zgoda. '''Chris: '''Ale mam ważny komunikat! Dziś tylko jedna osoba nie umiała odpowiedzieć na żadne pytanie... był to Lightning! Z tego powodu muszę cię dziś wystrzelić! '''Lightning: '''Ale tak nie można! '''Chris: '''Sorry ziom, ale widzimy się dziś w armacie! '''Lightning: '''Ech, szkoda! Anabel podeszła do niego i go uściskała. '''Anabel: '''Będę tęsknić! Masz mój numer. Pocałowała go. '''Lightning: '''Dasz radę dziewczyno! Przed ceremonią Sugar wyszła z domku. Peter wszedł do pokoju dziewczyn i coś zabrał. Potem wyszedł. Nagle wchodzi Sugar. ''' Ceremonia Chris: 'Witam Leniwe Tygrysy na ceremonii eliminacji! Dziś opuszczą was dwie osoby. Oddaliście głosy. Z pierwszą wyeliminowaną osobą będzie łatwo, a z drugą trudno. Układ głosów brzmi następująco: 2-1-1-1 ! '''Wszyscy: '''Eee! '''Chris: '''Pierwszą wyeliminowaną osobą jest... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..'Peter! Peter: '''No cóż, należało mi się. Poszedł w kierunku armaty. Nagle się odwrócił i pokazał figurkę niezwyciężoności.' '''Chris: '''To jest prawdziwa figurka. '''Peter: '''Jak widać, tak. '''Reszta: '''Nie! '''Chris: '''Peter zostajesz w programie! I wybierzesz dwie osoby z drużyny, które opuszczą program! Muszą to być osoby, które otrzymały 1 głos, czyli... ... ... ... ... ... .'Sugar, Anabel i Severin! Noah - jesteś bezpieczny. 'Peter: '''Super! Pierwszą osobą, którą eliminuję jest... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..'Severin! Severin: '''Ale ja myślałem, że... '''Peter: '''Ty zdrajco, nie powinno cię tutaj być! Pobiegła do niego Lara go pocałowała. I zaczęła płakać. '''Lara: '''Wygram dla nas! '''Severin: '''Będę tęsknić. '''Chris: '''Severin odpadasz! A drugą osobą kto będzie? Peter patrzy na Sugar i Anabel. ''' Peter: Hm... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Sugar... Sugar: '''Wiedziałam, że zostaję! '''Peter: Nie, bo '''Wracasz do domu! '''Sugar: '''Nieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!! Nagle w armacie pojawiły się 3 osoby. '''Chris: '''Kurczę, to pierwsza taka sytuacja. Jasir? '''Jasir: '''Słucham? '''Chris: '''Z okazji potrójnej eliminacji przygotuj kurczaka! '''Jasir: '''Dobra! '''Severin: '''Możesz już wciskać, bo dusze się?! '''Chris: '''No dobra. Wcisnął przycisk. '''Severin, Lightning i Sugar: '''Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! '''Chris: '''Już koniec z debiutami i powrotami! Została 7! Czy w następnym odcinku nastąpi połączenie drużyn? Jak Lara przeżyje eliminację Severina? Dowiecie się tego w następnym odcinku... '''Totalnej Porażki: Weterani vs Debiutanci!!! 'GŁOSOWANIE' Śpiące Misie: Lightning '''(Najgorszy wynik w wyzwaniu 0/3 - '''Przegrana) Peter: Severin! Severin: Peter! Anabel: Sugar! Sugar: Anabel! Noah: Peter! Peter (2 głosy) - IMMUNITET Severin (1 głos) Anabel (1 głos) Sugar (1 głos) DZIEŃ ÓSMY Chris: '''Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce... Clipy. '''Chris: '''Do gry o milion weszło dwóch graczy. Wyzwaniem uczestników był Quiz o Wariackim Wyścigu. Wygrały Śpiące Misie, dzięki debiutującemu Chefowi Hatchetowi i LeShawnie, ale z powodu braku wiedzy musieliśmy się pozbyć powracającego Lightninga.Na ceremonii miał odpaść Peter, ale uratowała go statuetka, a on mogł wybrać dwie ofiary. Byli to Severin i Sugar! Dziś drużyny zostaną połączone . Kto odpadnie? Dowiecie się tego w Totalnej Porażce: Weterani vs Debiutanci!!! Noc na wyspie Pahkitew '''Chris: '''Pora wstawać! Wyzwanie '''LeShawna: '''Znowu to samo. '''Chris: '''Witam! Od tego momentu nie ma drużyn! '''Noah: '''No nareszcie! ''' Chris: '''Znajdujemy się w kuchni. Waszym zadaniem jest zrobić kurczaka. Oceniać będę ja w skali od 0 do 10. Najwyżej ocenione danie zdobędzie nietykalność. A, więc... Start! Uczestnicy ruszyli. Po godzinie. '''Chris: '''Koniec czasu! Wyniki ogłoszę za 10 minut! Ogłoszenie wyników '''Chris: '''Uwaga! Oto wyniki: Lara: '''4/10! LeShawna: 8/10! Chef Hatchet: 9/10! Brian: 8/10! Noah: 5/10! Anabel: 9/10! Peter: 4/10! Chris: '''Anabel i Hatchet zdobywacie nietykalność. '''Anabel: '''Tak! '''Chef Hatchet: '''Super! '''Chris: '''A reszta uda się na ceremonię! Przed ceremonią Peter namawia Briana i Chefa Hatcheta, by zagłosowali ta ja on. '''Brian i Hatchet: '''Dobra! Ceremonia '''Chris: '''Witajcie na pierwszej ceremonii bez drużyn! Anabel i Hatchet wygrali, więc jako pierwsi dostają swoje pianki. Oddaliście głosy. Następne pianki lądują do... ... ... .LeShawny! ... ... .Noah! ... ... .Briana! została ostatnia pianka, a ląduje ona do... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .Petera! '''Lara odpadasz! Lara: 'Cóż miło było, pa! '''LeShawna: 'Żegnaj! Nagle Lara pojawia się w armacie, a Chris naciska przycisk. '''Lara: '''Wracam Seeeveeeeriiiiiin!!! '''Chris: '''Została finałowa 6! Kto będzie następny? Dowiecie się tego w następnym odcinku... '''Totalnej Porażki: Weterani vs Debiutanci!!! 'GŁOSOWANIE:' LeShawna: Brian! Chef Hatchet: Lara! Brian: Lara! Lara: Brian! Noah: Peter! Anabel: Peter! Peter: Lara! DZIEŃ DZIEWIĄTY Chris: '''Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce... clipy. '''Chris: '''Było połączenie drużyn, a wyzwaniem uczestników było przygotować kurczaka. Wyzwanie wygrali Chef Hatchet i Anabel, odpadła Lara. Została finałowa 6. Kto dziś odpadnie? Dowiecie się w Totalnej Porażce... Weterani vs Debiutanci!!! Poranek na wyspie '''Chris: '''Widzimy się na plaży! ''' Wyzwanie Chris: '''Waszym wyzwaniem jest... zabójczy i tłusty tor przeszkód z Totalnej Porażki na wyspie Pahkitew! #Natłuszczone kłody nad kolczastym bagnem. #Natłuszczana linia nad jarem. #Tłusty rurobirynt. #Natłuszczone opony. #Natłuszczona taczka. #Natłuszczana ściana. osoba, która jako pierwsza pokona wszystkie przeszkody otrzyma nietykalność.A ostatnia osoba odpadnie z programu.Dla utrudnienia macie świnie, z którymi musicie dotrzeć na metę, a więc...Start! Ruszyli. '''Po natłuszczonych kłodach: #'Chef Hatchet' #'Anabel' #'Brian' #'Noah' #'LeShawna' #'Peter' Po natłuszczonej linie: #'Chef Hatchet' #'Noah' #'Brian' #'Peter' #'LeShawna' #'Anabel' Po tłustym rurobiryncie: #'Brian' #'Chef Hatchet' #'Noah' #'Anabel' #'Peter' #'LeShawna' Po natłuszczonych oponach: #'Noah' #'Brian' #'Chef Hatchet' #'Peter' #'Anabel' #'LeShawna' Po natłuszczonej taczce: #'Anabel' #'Chef Hatchet' #'Noah' #'Brian' #'Peter' #'LeShawna' Meta: Chris: 'Uwaga! 1.. ... ... ... ... ... ..'Anabel! Anabel: '''Juhu!!! Finałowa 5! Juhu! 2. '''Peter! Peter: '''Tak! 3. '''LeShawna! LeShawna: '''Źle było, ale udało mi się. '''4. Brian! Brian: '''Tak! '''5. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Noah! 6. Chef Hatchet Chris: 'Przykro mi, ale odpadasz. '''Chef Hatchet: '''Przynajmniej się zabawiłem. '''Chris: '''To fakt. Ceremonia '''Chris: '''Każdy z was dziś otrzymuje pianki, nawet Chef! '''Hatchet: '''Trzymaj się! Nagle pojawił się w armacie, a Chris naciska przycisk. '''Chef Hatchet: '''Ale na armatę się nie zgadzałeeeeeeeeeeeeem!!! '''Chris: '''Została 5! Kto upuści nas następny? Dowiecie się tego w następnym odcinku...'Totalnej Porażki: Weterani vs Debiutanci!!! DZIEŃ DZIESIĄTY Topher: '''Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce... clipy. '''Topher: '''Uczestnicy ścigali się w zabójczym torze przeszkód. Wyzwanie wygrała Anabel. Chef Hatchet radził sobie bardzo dobrze, ale na koniec opadł z sił i trafił do armaty. Jak widać Chrisa chwilowo nie ma, więc ja dziś prowadzę program. Kto odpadnie? Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Weterani vs Debiutanci! Poranek na wyspie Wstaje LeShawna. '''LeShawna: '''Ach! W końcu się wyspałam. Nagle postrzega, że jej podkoszulka jest porwana. '''LeShawna: '''Przedtem tego nie było. ''' Noah i Brian idą i sobie rozmawiają. Brian: '''Tak, w tym masz rację. ''' ' Nagle na Noah i Briana rozlewa się woda, która spadła na nich z drzewa. Przez to Noah i Brian byli cali mokrzy. Peter: '''He he he! Peter śmieje się z drzewa. '''Noah: '''Grrr. '''Brian: '''Pomogę Ci pozbyć się tego głupka. '''Noah: '''To byłby fajny widok. '''Brian: '''Taki sam co eliminacja Evy. '''Domek Anabel skończyła szyć LeShawnie podkoszulkę. Anabel: '''Gotowe! '''LeShawna: '''Dzięki, nie wiem nawet, jak się odwdzięczyć. '''Anabel: '''Nie musisz. Nagle. '''Topher: '''Zbiórka obozowicze! Widzimy się na plaży! Wyzwanie '''Topher: '''Witam finałowa 5! '''Noah: '''A gdzie Chris? '''Topher: '''Nieważne. '''Peter: '''Czyżby nas opuścił? Hm. '''Topher: '''Waszym zadaniem jest zrobienie sobie lodów, ale najpierw musicie poszukać składniki. #Lody znajdziecie na szczycie góry. #Ciereśnie na skałce na jeziorze Pahkitew. #Orzeszki znajdziecie w kuchni, których strzeże Jasir. #a polewę czekoladową w jaskini. #Potem udacie się na plażę, by zjeść lody. '''Topher: '''Osoba, która przegra to wyzwanie odpadnie, a na ceremonii pożegnamy się z drugą osobą. A, więc... Start! '''Po szczycie góry: #'Peter' #'Noah' #'Brian' #'Anabel' #'LeShawna' Peter: '''Pa, frajerzy! '''LeShawna: '''Brzuch mnie zaczyna boleć. '''Po jeziorze Pahkitew: #'Brian' #'Noah' #'Peter' #'Anabel' #'LeShawna' ' Anabel: '''Dalej LeShawna! Nie poddawaj się! ''' Po kuchni: #'Noah' #'Peter' #'Brian' #'Anabel' #'LeShawna' Noah: '''Jak mogłeś go popchać! '''Peter: '''Tak, jak teraz ciebie! '''Meta: Anabel: 'Widzę plażę! Bieg był wyrównany. #'Peter #'Noah' #'LeShawna' #'Brian' #'Anabel' Topher: '''A teraz musicie je zjeść! Peter i Noah dostaną duże łyżki. LeShawna i Brian małe łyżki, a Anabel nic. Start! Wszyscy zabrali się jedzenia. '''Peter: '''Wyborne! ''' LeShawna zaczęła szybciej jeść. I nagle miskę podnosi... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Peter i LeShawna! Topher: '''Mamy remis, więc LeShawna i Peter wygrywają i mają nietykalność! '''Peter: '''Super! '''LeShawna: '''Dawaj dziewczyno! '''Anabel: '''Głowa mnie boli od tych lodów! '''Noah: '''Skończyłem! Dawaj Brian! '''Brian: '''Już kończę. ''' Topher: '4 miejsce ma ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..'Anabel: 'Jest! Tak! Skończone! (Upadła na ziemię) '''Brian: '''Skończyłem! '''Topher: '''Sorry Brian, ale Anabel skończyła 10 sekund temu, więc odpadasz. '''Brian: '''I tak jestem z siebie zadowolony, że doszedłem, aż do 10 odcinka. Trzymam kciuki Noah! '''Topher: '''Wystrzelę cię dziś z wyeliminowaną osobą na ceremonii. Anabel i Noah szykujcie się! Ceremonia '''Topher: '''Stosunkiem głosów 3-1. Odpada... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..'Noah! Kamera skierowana jest na Noah i Briana w armacie. Noah: '''Życzę powodzenia! Anabel, LeShawna pokażcie Peterowi kto tu rządzi. '''Brian: '''Zróbcie z nim porządek. '''LeShawna: '''Spoko ziomy! Topher naciska przycisk. '''Noah i Brian: '''Aaaaaaaaa!!! '''Topher: '''Finałowa 3! Czy Chris wróci? Kto znajdzie się w wielkim finale? Odpowiedzi na te pytania poznacie w następnym odcinku... '''Totalnej Porażki: Weterani vs Debiutanci!!! 'GŁOSOWANIE:' LeShawna: Noah! Peter: Noah! Noah: Anabel! Anabel: Noah! DZIEŃ JEDENASTY Topher: '''Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce... Clipy. '''Topher: '''Finałowa 5 walczyła o finałową 3 w walce na najlepszego lodziarza. Wygrali Peter i LeShawna (z tego pierwszego nie byli zadowoleni). Wyzwanie przegrał Brian, a po ceremonii dołączył do niego Noah. '''Peter: '''Fajnie Ci to wychodzi kuzynie. '''Topher: '''Dzięki. Kto wejdzie do finału... '''Chris: '''Została 3! '''Anabel LeShawna Peter Kogo ujrzymy w finale? Dowiecie się oglądając półfinałowy odcinek Totalnej Porażki: Weterani vs Debiutanci!!! Topher czemu Peter pije z mojego kubka? Topher: '''Eee, nie wiem Chris. Peter się uśmiechnął do kamery. Poranek na wyspie ''' LeShawna i Anabel ze sobą rozmawiają i zbierają owoce. Anabel: '''Ale wy pasujecie do siebie. '''LeShawna: '''Harold i Ja to dwa różne światy, rozumiesz? '''Anabel: '''Ale to jest nieważne, bo liczy się uczucie. '''LeShawna: '''Masz rację. '''Chris: '''Witam was! Dziś czekam na was obok armaty! Waszym zadaniem jest zdobyć szczyt, a potem polecieć paralotnią do miejsca, w którym się znajduję, więc...Start! Ciekawe co tam Topher robi z tym paralotniami. Wyzwanie Ruszyli. #Anabel #LeShawna #Peter '''Anabel: '''Na razie idzie nam całkiem dobrze. Nagle Peter je wyprzedził. '''Szczyt #'Peter' #'Anabel' #'LeShawna' Chris: '''Peter pierwszy dotarł na szczyt i wystarczy, że tylko skoczy i wygra! Peter wziął paralotnię, ale nagle zobaczył, że jest przecięta. Zobaczył jeszcze jedną taką, bo 3 już była normalna. ''' Peter wziął tą dobrą paralotnię i z nią skoczył. Po chwili LeShawna i Anabel wzięły następne i też skoczyły. Meta! Chris: 'Uwaga! Pierwszym finalistą jest... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .'Peter! Peter:'''Hm. '''Chris: '''Widzę, że Anabel i LeShawna wpadły do wody, zostawiłem tam 3 dobre paralotnie, hm dziwne. '''Meta! Po 27 minutach. Do mety dochodzą mokre Anabel i LeShawna. Ale ja druga linię mety przekroczyła... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .LeShawna! Chris: 'LeShawna! Moje gratulacje! Jesteś tu druga! '''LeShawna: '''Ale obie tu dotarłyśmy? '''Chris: '''Ale ty szłaś przodem. '''LeShawna: 'Żegnaj! Była najlepsza! '''Anabel: '''Trzymam za ciebie kciuki w finale. Objęły się. '''Peter: '''Pożegnania są najgorsze. '''Topher: '''Teraz tylko pokonasz tą grubą i milion jest nasz. He he he. Ceremonia Anabel była już w armacie. '''Chris: '''Miło było cię poznać. '''Anabel: '''LeShawna na pewno wygrasz z tym... Nagle Peter jej przerwał. '''Chris: '''Coś chcesz powiedzieć do niej, jako finalista? '''Peter: '''Tak. '''Chris: '''Tylko szybko. '''Peter: '''Anabel... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .Bardziej zasłużyłaś na ten finał... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..rezygnuję! Reszta była zaskoczona. '''Reszta: '''Co?! Nagle w armacie pojawił się Peter. '''LeShawna: '''Masz u mnie szacunek gościu. '''Anabel: '''Powodzenia! ''' Nagle Chris nacisnął przycisk. Peter: 'Żegnajcieeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!! '''Chris: '''Oto nasze finalistki '''LeShawna i Anabel!!! '''Która z nich będzie bogatsza o milion dolarów? Dowiecie się w '''finale Totalnej Porażki: Weterani vs Debiutanci!!! ' '''DZIEŃ DWUNASTY Chris: '''Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce... Clipy '''Chris: '''Finałowa 3 walczyła o finał. Dziewczyny trzymały się razem , a Peter działał samodzielnie. Ostatecznie to on dotarł pierwszy na metę, a do niego dołączyła LeShawna. Gdy mieliśmy już się żegnać z Anabel Peter pokazał klasę i zrezygnował. Dlatego w finale mamy... '''LeShawnę!!! i Anabel !!! Kto wygra okrągły milion dolarów? Zaczynamy Wielki Finał Totalnej Porażki: Weterani vs Debiutanci!!! ''' Poranek na wyspie '''LeShawna: '''Cieszę się, że obie jesteśmy w finale. '''Anabel: '''Nigdy nie osiągnęłam czegoś takiego. '''LeShawna: '''Nieważne kto wygra i tak dzielimy się pół na pół. '''Anabel: '''Racja. '''Chris: '''W nagrodę, że dotarłyście do finału zaprosiłem dwie osoby.Za chwilę do Was przyjdą. LeShawna i Anabel czekają Nagle pojawia się Celine - siostra Anabel. '''Celine: '''Siostra! '''Anabel: '''Ty tutaj. Objęły się. ''' Nagle do LeShawny przychodzi... ... ... ... ..Harold. LeShawna: '''O, cześć. Co tam słuchać! ''' Harold: '''Oglądałem każdy odcinek. '''LeShawna: '''To miłe, ech. '''Harold: '''Zaakceptowałem to, że nie możemy być razem. '''LeShawna: '''Harold dla mnie zawsze byłeś tym kimś. Nagle go objęła i pocałowała. '''LeShawna: '''LeShawna Ci pokaże, jak Cię kocha! '''Anabel i Celine: '''Jakie to piękne! '''Chris: '''Koniec odwiedzin! Harold i Celine wracajcie do domów. Harold i Celine życzyli swoim finalistom wytrwałości i się z nimi pożegnali. Finałowe Starcie '''Chris: '''Finalistki - wiem, jak musiało być dla was ciężko i ja to doceniam. '''LeShawna: '''Rzadko to okazujesz. '''Chris: '''no tak. Postanowiłem, że... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... odkrywa koc. Widać wszystkich wyeliminowanych uczestników. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .To oni wybiorą zwycięzcę! ''' Chris: '''Oto Robert, Dave, Sky, Eva, Jo, Lightning, Severin, Sugar, Lara, Chef, Brian, Noah i Peter! Dał im kartki, by oddali swój głos. '''Chris: '''Wszyscy muszą oddać głos! Jedyną osobą, która nie musi to Chef Hatchet.Osoba, która zdobędzie najwięcej głosów - wygra milion dolarów! To zaczynamy od Roberta! Pokój Zwierzeń ''' ' ' ' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' Zakończenie nr 1 (Polska, Brazylia, Włochy, Portugalia, Ameryka Łacińska) Na miejscu byli wszyscy: Chris, dawni uczestnicy, Topher i finalistki. Jasir był już w helikopterze. '''Chris: '''Uwaga! Oddaliście głosy:... ... ... ... ... ... ... .'Anabel (1 głos)' '...' '...' '...' '...' '...' '...' '...' '.Anabel (2 głos)' '...' '...' '...' '...' '...' '.Anabel (3 głos)' '...' '...' '...' '.LeShawna (1 głos)' '...' '...' '...' '...' '...' '.Anabel (4 głos)' '...' '...' '...' '.LeShawna (2 głos)' '...' '...' '...' '...' '.LeShawna (3 głos)' '...' '...' '...' '.LeShawna (4 głos)' '...' '...' '...' '...' '.LeShawna (5 głos)' '...' '...' '...' '...' '.LeShawna (6 głos)' '...' '...' '...' '..'' .Anabel (5 głos) '... '...' '...' '...' '.Anabel (6 głos)' 'Uwaga! Została ostatnia karteczka! Zwycięzcą Totalnej Porażki: Weterani vs Debiutanci zostaje...' '...' LeShawna i Anabel trzymają się za ręce. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .... ... .. ... ... ... .... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ..LeShawna!!! LeShawna: '''Tak! Marzenia się spełniają! '''Reszta: '''LeShawna! LeShawna! Brawo! Topher był już do czegoś przygotowany, ale nie zdążył. Chris dał jej milion. '''Chris: '''Co zrobisz z tą forsom? '''LeShawna: '''Podzielę się z Anabel pół na pół. '''Anabel: '''Dzięki! '''Chris: '''Wszyscy do helikoptera.Jasir nas wzywa! '''Eva: '''Ja muszę niestety odmówić. '''Chris: '''Ok. Poszła sobie. Helikopter Helikopter leci, a pilotuje go Jasir. Wszyscy są już w środku poza Chrisem. '''Chris: '''Emocje były ogromne, ale to LeShawna wygrała. Nagle pojawił się hak zawieszony na długiej linie. Chris powiesił na tym haku walizkę z brudną bielizną. Po chwili hak z walizką zostały pociągnięte na górę. '''Chris: '''Jestem Chris McLean, a to była '''Totalna Porażka: Weterani vs Debiutanci!!! 'Wyniki Głosowania:' Robert: Anabel! Dave: LeShawna! Sky: LeShawna! Eva: Anabel! Lightning: Anabel! Jo: LeShawna! Severin: Anabel! Sugar: LeShawna! Lara: Anabel! Brian: LeShawna! Noah: LeShawna! Peter: Anabel! Chef Hatchet: LeShawna! Zakończenie nr 2 (USA, Kanada, Francja, Holandia, Dania, Rosja, Izrael i Australia) Na miejscu byli wszyscy: Chris, dawni uczestnicy, Topher i finalistki. Jasir był już w helikopterze. Chris: 'Uwaga! Oddaliście głosy:... ... ... ... ... ... ... .'Anabel (1 głos) ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .Anabel (2 głos) ... ... ... ... ... .Anabel (3 głos) ... ... ... .LeShawna (1 głos) ... ... ... ... ... .Anabel (4 głos) ... ... ... .LeShawna (2 głos) ... ... ... ... .LeShawna (3 głos) ... ... ... .LeShawna (4 głos) ... ... ... ... .LeShawna (5 głos) ... ... ... ... .LeShawna (6 głos) '...' '...' '...' '.. .Anabel (5 głos) '... '...' '...' '...' '.Anabel (6 głos)' 'Uwaga! Została ostatnia karteczka! Zwycięzcą Totalnej Porażki: Weterani vs Debiutanci zostaje... ... LeShawna i Anabel trzymają się za ręce. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .... ... .. ... ... ... .... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ..Anabel!!! Anabel: 'Tak! Marzenia się spełniają! '''Reszta:'Anabel! Anabel! Brawo! Topher był już do czegoś przygotowany, ale nie zdążył. Chris dał jej milion. '''Chris: '''Co zrobisz z tą forsom? '''Anabel: '''Podzielę się z LeShawną pół na pół. '''LeShawna: '''Dzięki! '''Chris: '''Wszyscy do helikoptera.Jasir nas wzywa! '''Eva: '''Ja muszę niestety odmówić. '''Chris: '''Ok. Poszła sobie. Helikopter Helikopter leci, a pilotuje go Jasir. Wszyscy są już w środku poza Chrisem. '''Chris: '''Emocje były ogromne, ale to Anabel wygrała. Nagle pojawił się hak zawieszony na długiej linie. Chris powiesił na tym haku walizkę z brudną bielizną. Po chwili hak z walizką zostały pociągnięte na górę. '''Chris: '''Jestem Chris McLean, a to była '''Totalna Porażka: Weterani vs Debiutanci!!! KONIEC SEZONU 'Wyniki Głosowania:' Robert: Anabel! Dave: LeShawna! Sky: LeShawna! Eva: Anabel! Lightning: Anabel! Jo: LeShawna! Severin: Anabel! Sugar: LeShawna! Lara: Anabel! Brian: LeShawna! Noah: LeShawna! Peter: Anabel! Chef Hatchet: Anabel! KONIEC KSIĘGI II =KSIĘGA III : Wyspa Pahkitew Totalnej Porażki= DZIEŃ PIERWSZY Chris: 'Witam w kolejnym sezonie na wyspie Chrissi! W ostatnim sezonie mieliśmy finał dziewczyn: LeShawny i Anabel. Wygrała LeShawna. W tym sezonie 16 uczestników powalczy o jeden milion dolarów! Kto to będzie? Zaczynamy Wyspę Pahkitew Totalnej Porażki!!! Poranek na wyspie '''Chris: '''Powitajcie mojego kumpla i byłego uczestnika Totalnej Porażki Chefa! '''Chef: '''Przyznaj, że dobrze mi szło! '''Chris: 'Średnio... 'Chef: '''Grrr... Nagle przypływa statek. Powitanie zawodników '''Chris: '''Już tu są! Nagle pokazuje się Abby. '''Abby: '''Witaj Chris. '''Chris: '''Cześć.Oto Abby! '''Abby: Cel - tylko jeden, czyli milion dolarów. Mam dużo przyjaciół, więc nie potrzebuję ich tu. ' '''Chris: '''Anna Maria! Pryskała lakierem swoje włosy. '''Chris: '''Przestań! Strasznie daje po oczach. '''Anna Maria: '''Trzeba było się przyzwyczaić. '''Chris: '''Beth! '''Beth: '''Jestem na wyspie Pahkitew? '''Chris: '''Eee... tak. '''Beth: '''Tak!!! Jedno z moich marzeń! '''Chris: '''Claudia! '''Claudia: '''Hejka! Witam was. Dała coś Chrisowi. '''Claudia: '''Prosto z Anglii przywiozłam. '''Chris: '''Dzięki! Dave! Dave się potknął. '''Dave: '''Auu, mój ząb! '''Chris: '''Ennui! '''Ennui: '''Super... Pomógł wstać Dave'owi. '''Dave: '''Dzięki za pomoc... Nagle spojrzał na niego. Po chwili zemdlał. '''Ennui: '''Aha... '''Chris: '''Jacques! '''Jacques: '''Wygram to, bo... Potknął się o nogę Ennui. '''Jacques: '''Mój ząb! '''Ennui: Kiedy to się stało byłem szczęśliwy. (Lekko się uśmiechnął) Chris: 'Jo! '''Jo: '''Hmmm... '''Jo: Są tu zupełnie nowi. Mam nadzieję, że szybko ich rozpracuję. ' 'Chris: '''Laurie! Uspokajała małe pisklę. '''Chris: '''Co ty robisz? '''Laurie: Milion musi trafić do mnie, bo inaczej biedne stworzenia nie przeżyją. ' 'Chris: '''Leonard! '''Leonard: '''Nie macie szans z moimi czarami! Reszta się z niego śmieje. '''Chris: '''Noah! '''Noah: '''Nie mogę uwierzyć, że dałem się wrobić na nowy sezon. '''Chris: '''Peter! '''Peter: '''Drugi raz na tej wyspie. '''Peter: Wróciłem, by spędzić trochę czasu, bo coś tu zostawiłem. ' 'Chris: '''Sam! Grał sobie na konsoli. '''Sam: '''O, cześć Chris. '''Chris: '''Sugar! '''Sugar: '''Tym razem Sugar nikt miliona nie zabierze! '''Chris: '''Taylor! '''Taylor: '''Cześć Wam! Co u was? '''Taylor: Uciekłam od mamy, bo mnie denerwowała. Mam nadzieję, że tego nie pożałuję. ' '''Chris: '''I Trent! '''Trent: '''Witaj Chris. '''Trent: Nie ma Gwen, więc skupię się tylko na wygranej. Ona i tak już ze mną zerwała, więc najlepiej o niej zapomnieć. Podział drużyn Chris: '''Teraz pora Was podzielić na drużyny! '''Różowe Pantery: thumb|left *'Abby' *'Anna Maria' *'Jacques' *'Leonard' *'Claudia' *'Noah' *'Laurie' *'i Peter' Fioletowe Wilki: ' 'thumb|left *'Beth' *'Dave' *'Ennui' *'Sam' *'Jo' *'Sugar' *'Taylor' *'i Trent' Chris: '''Jakie będą relacje w drużynach? Dowiecie się tego w następnym odcinku '''Wyspy Pahkitew Totalnej Porażki!!! DZIEŃ DRUGI Chris: 'Godzinę temu na wyspie Pahkitew... Clipy. '''Chris: '''Powitałem 16 uczestników, a potem podzieliłem ich na dwie drużyny: Różowe Pantery i Fioletowe Wilki. Dziś wieczorem się z kimś pożegnamy. Z kim? Oglądajcie Wyspę Pahkitew Totalnej Porażki! Po podziale drużyn Różowe Pantery Noah sobie czytał książkę. Nagle Jacques go popycha. '''Noah: '''Auu! '''Jacques: '''Ciebie nie powinno być na pierwszym planie. Machał do fanów. '''Leonard: '''Moja moc boga piorunów pozwoli na to, że wygram milion. '''Laurie: '''Jakim prawem obrażasz bogów greckich i rzymskich! Nie darują ci tego! '''Anna Maria: '''Zamknij się dziwko. Laurie ją pobiła. '''Claudia: '''Nie mogę na to patrzeć. Zakryła oczy. '''Abby: '''Drużyno! Proszę... '''Noah: W mojej drużynie są frajerzy, ale w Wilkach cała drużyna jest frajerska. Zgłosiłem się tu, bo miałem pewność, że wróci Emma. Ma ważne sprawy. ' Fioletowe Wilki Dave był załamany swoją drużyną. '''Trent: '''Wiem co czujesz kolego. Nie możesz sobie znaleźć miejsca. '''Dave: '''Obiecałem pewnej osobie, że wygram ten program i tej osoby nie zawiodę. '''Trent: '''Chodzi ci o... '''Beth: '''Sky!!! Cieszę się, że w ostatnich sezonie do siebie wróciliście! '''Dave: '''Eee... dzięki. '''Jo: '''Wykonać moje polecenie! 20 pompek! Reszta robiła je z niechęcią. '''Sugar: Ta Jo myśli, że mną będzie rządzić? Już po niej. Chris: 'Zbiórka na plaży! Wyzwanie '''Chris: '''Witam! Zaczynamy wyzwanie, które pewnie kojarzycie z 1 odcinka Plejady Gwiazd... wyścig wózków do hotelu! #Macie 30 sekund na wybór kierowcy. #Potem po jednej osobie będziecie nurkować w jeziorze pełnej rekinów. #Następnie kierowca zawiezie was do hotelu. #Jeśli klucz nie pasuje to trzeba wrócić z powrotem. #Wygra drużyna, która pierwsza otworzy drzwi hotelu.Macie 30 sekund...od teraz! Pantery '''Peter: '''Jestem gotowy! '''Reszta: '''Ok! Wilki '''Jo: '''Ja pój... '''Dave: '''Ja to zrobię dla Sky! '''Jo: '''Dobra. '''Jo: Jeśli przegramy to wina spadnie na niego, frajer. ' '''Chris: '''Start! Pierwsze zanurkowały Claudia i Beth. Claudia sobie poradziła z tym sprawnie, a Beth miała trudności, ale dała radę. Pantery '''Peter: '''Witaj nowa! Jak atmosfera? '''Claudia: '''Czuję się źle, bo chyba znowu nie zasnęłam. '''Peter: '''Aha. Dotarli na miejsce. '''Claudia: '''Nie pasuje. Wracali. Wilki '''Beth: '''Nie pasuje! Wracali. Pantery szybciej dotarli do uczestników. Po chwili doszedł Dave i Beth. Zanurkowali Jacques i Trent. Jacques w 2 sekundzie zdobył klucz, a po minucie Trentowi też się to udało. Pantery '''Jacques: '''Cały wysiłek na nic! '''Peter: '''Wracamy! Wilki '''Trent: '''Zły klucz! Dave był bardzo zmęczony. '''Dave: '''Ech! Zanurkowali Abby i Sam Abby łatwo zdobyła klucz. Sam się z tym męczył. Pantery wyraźnie prowadziły. Pantery '''Abby: '''Nie pasuje! Wilki Po paru minutach pojawia się Dave, który dźwiga Sama. '''Sam: '''Zły klucz. '''Dave: '''Czemu! Pantery Nagle pojawiają się Peter i Noah. Noah otwiera drzwi od hotelu. '''Chris: '''Koniec wyzwania! Wygrywają Różowe Pantery! Spędzicie dziś noc w hotelu! '''Pantery: '''Juhu!!! '''Chris: '''Fioletowe Wilki dziś kogoś się pozbędą! '''Wilki: '''Niech to! Ceremonia '''Chris: '''Witam was Wilki na pierwszej ceremonii eliminacji! Oddajcie głosy! Głosują. '''Chris: '''Głosy oddane! Dziś na wyspie zostają... ... ...' '...' '...' '...' '...' '..Taylor''' ... ... ..Ennui ... ... ... ..Beth ... ... ... ... ..Trent ... ... ... ... ... ..Sugar' i...' ... ... ... ... ..Jo! Sam i Dave - Jesteście zagrożeni, ale dziś odpada... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .Dave! Dave: '''Co?! Co?! Co?! Co?! Co?! Nagle pojawił się w armacie wstydu. '''Dave: '''Co?! Co?! Co?! Chris wcisnął przycisk. '''Dave: '''Wracam Sky!!!!!! '''Chris: '''Dave wyleciał, jako pierwszy! Została 15. Kto następny trafi do armaty? Dowiecie się tego w następnym odcinku '''Wyspy Pahkitew Totalnej Porażki!!! 'Głosowanie:' Sugar: Jo! Jo: Dave! Sam: Dave! Dave: Sam! Trent: Jo! Ennui: Dave! Beth:' Sam!' Taylor: Sugar! DZIEŃ TRZECI Chris: '''Ostatnio na wyspie Pahkitew... Clipy. '''Chris: '''Drużyny walczyły o hotel spa. Nie brakowało konfliktów. Ostatecznie wygrały Pantery. Wilki pozbyły się Dave'a, który nie poradził sobie z dźwiganiem wózka.Kto dziś odpadnie? Dowiecie się w dzisiejszym odcinku Wyspy Pahkitew Totalnej Porażki!!! Poranek na wyspie Hotel '''Abby: '''Ale miałam sen... śniło mi się, że brat mnie odwiedził na tej wyspie i zadebiutował. A wam co się śniło? '''Anna Maria: '''Z tak wygodnym łóżkiem... milion dolarów. '''Laurie: '''Miłe rzeczy. Powitajcie Sagę. Pokazuje im roślinkę w doniczce. '''Abby: '''Czemu dałaś imię tej roślinie? '''Laurie: '''To nie jest roślina. To jest moja przyjaciółka. '''Abby: '''Ok. Tobie Claudia co się śniło? '''Claudia: '''Nic, bo nie spałam tylko medytowałam. '''Anna Maria: '''Aż chce mi się spać jak na ciebie patrzę. '''Uczta Peter: '''I to rozumiem. '''Jacques: '''Czuję się, jak król, ale brakuje tylko korony. '''Noah: '''Ta jajecznica, by się nadawała. Założył mu talerz na głowę. '''Jacques: '''Moje włosy!!! Zaczął panikować. ''' Peter: '''Ha ha ha ha!!! Leonard w tym czasie wymawiał zaklęcia. '''Leonard: '''Czarus Marus, bym urósł! Zaczęli się z niego śmiać. Nagle do jadalni przychodzi Laurie, która "karmiła" swoją roślinę. ''' Nagle Leonard zabrał roślinę Laurie. Laurie: '''Nie! '''Leonard: '''Czar wzrostu!!! Rzucił roślinę z doniczką o ziemię, a potem ją zgniótł. '''Leonard: '''Nie działa!!! Śmieją się z niego. '''Abby: '''Wszystko dobrze Laurie? '''Laurie: '''Oczywiście Abby... ''' Laurie: '''Dbałam o nią, a jej już nie ma... Domek '''Trent: '''Co rysujesz? '''Ennui: '''Crimson i Lokiego. Tęsknię... '''Sam: '''Też tęsknię - za Dakotą. '''Trent: '''Dziewczyn jest więcej, więc może zawrzemy sojusz? '''Sam: '''Spoko! '''Ennui: '''Nie mam ochoty. Poszedł. '''U dziewczyn Jo: '''Dobra, koniec treningu! '''Taylor: '''A dostanę za to jakiś puchar? '''Sugar: '''Puchar należy się mnie! '''Beth: '''Dziewczyny... '''Taylor: '''Ej, tłusta nie rządź się tak. Kłóciły się. '''Chris: '''Zaczynamy wyzwanie!!! Wyzwanie '''Chris: '''Dziś czas na... Magię!!! '''Leonard: '''I co? Pokaże wam, że to ja jestem najlepszy! Nie macie ze mną szans! '''Chris: '''Pierwszym waszym zadaniem jest... spędzić 30 sekund w zamkniętej klatce z wygłodniałym lwem (Są przywiezione z Afryki). '''Reszta: '''Nie! Serio!? '''Chris: '''Każda drużyna wybierze dwie osoby. Klatki będą zakryte. Pierwsza osoba musi w porę otworzyć klatkę i zabrać nakrycie. Druga musi wytrzymać bez paniki 30 sekund w klatce. Pora wytypować zawodników. '''Pantery Abby: 'Mogę wejść do klatki. '''Leonard: '''Czemu niby ty? '''Laurie: '''Mam pomysł... Leonard wejdzie do klatki, bo w końcu uważa się za tego "czarodzieja". '''Reszta: '''Serio? '''Abby: '''No dobra... byłam chętna, a kto otworzy klatkę, by go uwolnić? '''Laurie: '''Ja to zrobię! Dam radę. '''Reszta: '''Ok. Dała coś Leonardowi. '''Laurie: '(Szeptem) To jest magiczny sok. On odstraszy lwa. '''Leonard: '''Dzięki, przynajmniej ty we mnie wierzysz. Dobra z ciebie koleżanka. '''Laurie: '''Oj, bardzo dobra. '''Wilki Długo się kłócili. Beth: '''Cisza!!! Cisza. '''Beth: '''Ennui może pójdzie, bo nie kłóci się i ma doświadczenie. '''Jo: '''Okularnica dobrze mówi, a otwieram ja! '''Chris: '''Zaczynamy zabawę!!! Leonard wymasował się tym sokiem. '''Chris: '''Czas start! Ennui i Leonard byli już w zakrytych klatkach. '''Ennui:... Leonard: '''Lwie niech śmierć na ciebie... aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! 10 sekund na końca. Laurie odeszła od dźwigni i poszła sobie. '''Chris: '''Koniec czasu! Jo otworzyła klatkę, z której wyszedł Ennui bez zadrapania, a lew w klatce sobie spał. Klatka z Leonardem wciąż była zamknięta. '''Laurie: '''Coś mnie ominęło? '''Leonard: '''Aaaaaa ratun....... '''Reszta: '''Otwieraj! Po chwili otwiera klatkę, a po Leonardzie zostaje tylko zakrwawiony strój. Wszyscy są w szoku. '''Chris: '''To oznacza, że Leonarda już nie ma. '''Abby: '''Jak mogłaś? '''Laurie: '''To nie moja wina. Jacques mnie namówił, bym to zrobiła. On jest zdrajcą i mordercą!!! '''Jacques: '''Co, ja?! '''Noah: '''Czemu mielibyśmy ci wierzyć? '''Laurie: '''Nie zmienił się. Jest taki sam, jaki był w Wariackim Wyścigu. Gorzej! On jest jeszcze gorszy! (zaczęła płakać) Drużyna ją pocieszała. '''Jacques: '''Wy jej wierzycie? Drużyna od niego odeszła. '''Chris: '''Prawnicy się o tym dowiedzieli i dzisiejsze wyzwanie zostaje przerwane z powodu śmierci, więc Wilki dziś spędzą noc w hotelu spa. '''Wilki: '''Juhu!!! '''Chris: '''Pantery dziś na ceremonii stracą drugiego zawodnika! '''Pantery: '''Czemu?! '''Chris: '''Noah i Ennui niech na chwilę tu zostaną, bo chcę im coś powiedzieć. Reszta jest wolna. Ceremonia '''Chris: '''Witam Pantery na ceremonii! Jedno z was wystrzelę z armaty. Głosują. '''Chris: '''Dziś zostają... ...' '...' '...' '...' '...' '...' '...' '...' '..Abby, Claudia, Peter, Anna Maria, Noah!' '''Jacques i Laurie - Jesteście zagrożeni, ale dziś opuści nas...' ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Jacques!!! Jacques: '''Ja!!! W sumie mogłem się tego spodziewać, ale czemu akurat teraz? '''Chris: '''Nie wiem. Wiem na pewno, że do każdej z drużyn ktoś dołączy! '''Sam: '''Tylko dlatego nas tu wezwałeś? '''Chris: '''Dzięki Noah drużyna Panter wygrała wczoraj, a dzięki Ennui wygrała dzisiaj. Postanowiłem, że na ich życzenie w ich drużynach zadebiutuje po jednej osobie. Wszyscy byli zamyśleni. '''Chris: '''Do panter dołącza... ... ... ... ...' '...' '...' '...' '...' '...' '...' '...' '...' '...' '...' '...' '...' '...' '...' '..Emma!!!' Emma wyskakuje z helikoptera. Noah ją łapie. '''Emma: '''Mój bohater. Pocałowali się. '''Beth: '''U nas pewnie zadebiutuje Crimson. '''Chris: '''Zepsułaś mi niespodziankę Beth! Dlatego zadebiutuje druga osoba wskazana przez Ennui! Wilki powitajcie... ..'.' '...' '...' '...' '...' '...' '...' '...' '...' '...' '...' '...' '...' '...' '...' '...' '...' '..Lokiego!' Królik zjechał na linie z helikoptera i wskoczył na ramię Ennui'ego. '''Ennui: '''Witaj! Królik przybił pionę z każdym członkiem drużyny. '' Nagle w armacie pojawia się Jacques, a po chwili Chris go wystrzeliwuje. '''Jacques: '''Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! '''Chris: '''Z jakiej strony pokażą się debiutanci? Kto odpadnie następny? Oglądajcie '''Wyspę Pahkitew Totalnej Porażki!!!' 'Głosowanie:' Laurie: Jacques! Noah: Jacques! Peter: Jacques! Abby: Jacques! Jacques: Laurie! Claudia: Jacques! Anna Maria: Jacques! DZIEŃ CZWARTY Chris: '''Ostatnio na wyspie Pahkitew... Clipy. '''Chris: '''To miał być prawdziwy pokaz magii, a wyszła wielka porażka. Skończyło się na tragicznej śmierci Leonarda i przerwaniu wyzwania. Pantery musiały się jeszcze kogoś pozbyć.Pozbyli się Jacquesa. Na życzenie Noah i Ennui'ego powitaliśmy Emmę i królika Lokiego.Kto dziś odpadnie? Oglądajcie Wyspę Pahkitew Totalnej Porażki!!! Poranek na wyspie Hotel Trent wstał. '''Trent: '''Aaaa!!! Co ty? Spałaś ze mną!? '''Beth: '''Bardzo przepraszam! '''Beth: Taylor, Sugar i Jo wciąż mają ten konflikt, więc wolę się nie wtrącać. Sam: Mam nadzieję, że wyzwanie nie będzie trudne, bo źle się dziś czuję. Ennui: '''Jak myślisz Loki. Jakie wyzwanie nas czeka? Loki rozkłada ręce, że nie wie. Domek Abby tłumaczyła drużynie strategię. '''Abby: '''Dzięki temu wygramy.Zgadzacie się ze mną? '''Laurie: '''Tak! :D '''Claudia: '''Tak ;) '''Anna Maria: '''Może być. '''Peter: '''Ta strategia pasuje do twojego piękna Abby. Abby się zarumieniła. '''Abby: On jest taki słodki i miły, ale w ostatnim sezonie wyeliminował wiele osób, więc jest zły, zły, zły. (zarumieniła się) Abby: A nasze gołąbeczki Noah i Emma? Dają kciuki do góry. Chris: '''Zaczynamy wyzwanie!!! Wyzwanie '''Peter: '''Ha ha ha!!! Czemu ubrałeś się, jak argentyńczyk? '''Chris: '''Dlatego, że dziś będziecie tańczyć... tango!!! Reszta była zaskoczona. '''Chris: '''Z każdej drużyny będą tańczyć po 3 pary... '''Abby: '''Super. Noah i Emma, Claudia i Laurie, Anna Maria i Peter! '''Chris: '''Pary będą losowane!!! Zaczniemy od panter! 1 - Pierwsza para 2 - Druga para 3 - Trzecia para 4 - Brak udziału w wyzwaniu '''Losowanie Panter: Abby - 2''' Anna Maria - '''3 Laurie - 3''' Claudia - '''1 Peter - 2''' Noah - '''4 Emma - 1''' '''Chris: '''Czyli: 1 taniec: Claudia i Emma 2 taniec: Abby i Peter 3 taniec: Anna Maria i Laurie '''Abby: '''Można zmienić partnera? '''Peter: '''Co ty taka spięta? '''Noah: '''Powodzenia Emma. Wysłał jej całusa. '''Losowanie Wilków: Beth - 3''' Ennui - '''4 Sam - 2''' Sugar - '''2 Jo - 1''' Taylor - '''1 Trent - 3''' Loki - '''4 Chris: '''Czyli: 1 taniec: Jo i Taylor 2 taniec: Sam i Sugar 3 taniec: Beth i Trent '''Jo i Taylor: '''Czemu!? Nienawidzę cię Chris!!! '''Beth: Jeszcze dziś z nim spałam, a teraz tańczymy razem! To przeznaczenie! Sorry Brady, sorry Harold :( Ennui: '''My Loki będziemy kibicować... Runda 1 '''Chris: '''Oceniam od 1 do 10 w tańcu tango! '''Claudia i Emma VS Jo i Taylor Obie pary zaczęły taniec. Jo jednak zamiast złapać Taylor wolała, by się poobijała. Taylor: '''Auuuuuuuuuu!!!! Claudia złapała Emmę. '''Chris: '''Oto oceny: Pantery - '''8! Wilki -''' 3!' Runda 2 '''Abby i Peter VS Sam i Sugar' Lepiej taniec wychodził Abby i Peterowi. Sam miał problemy z opanowaniem ruchu Sugar. Sam: Muszę sobie przypomnieć grę Złote Tango hmmm... Nagle Sam wyobraził sobie grę. Ponownie zakręcił Sugar. Obie drużyny w tym samym czasie ukończyły taniec. Chris: '''Oto oceny: Pantery - '''7!, czyli 15 Wilki - 10!, czyli 13 Sam: '''Udało mi się! '''Sugar: Ten Sam jest super! Runda 3 Anna Maria i Laurie VS Beth i Trent Obie drużyny radziły sobie słabo z wyzwaniem. Nagle obie skończyły taniec. Chris: '''Oto oceny: Pantery - '''3, czyli razem 18!!! Wilki - 5, czyli razem 18!!! Mamy remis! Reszta: '''Co?! '''Chris: Zła wiadomość... strusie do nas nie dotarły na wyspę, więc nie ma drugiego zadania! Wszyscy: '''Juhu!!! '''Chris: '''Dziś robimy wspólną ceremonię, czyli że z waszej 15 odpadnie jedna osoba!!! '''Reszta: '''Serio?! '''Chris: '''Tak! Ceremonia '''Chris: '''Witam obie drużyny na ceremonii! Głosy oddane, a na tacy mam aż 14 pianek! Oto bezpieczne osoby... ...' '...' '...' '...' '..Claudia,' '...' '..Emma,' '...' '...' '..Noah,' '...' '...' '...' '..Ennui, Loki,' '...' '...' '...' '..Sam,' '...' '...' '...' '..Peter,' '...' '...' '..Abby,' '...' '...' '..Trent,' '...' '...' '..Anna Maria,' '...' '..Sugar,' '...' '..Taylor,' '''Zostały Laurie, Jo i Beth! Następna pianka ląduje do...' ... ... ... ... ... ... .. .. ... .. .. .. ..Jo! Laurie i Beth - Jesteście zagrożone, ale dziś 4 głosy trafiły do... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... .. ... ... ... .... ... ... ... ... .... ... ... ... .. .. ... ..Beth!!! ''' '''Beth: '''Jesteście potworami!!! Poszła sobie z płaczem. '''Trent: Beth mnie przerażała, więc musiałem namówić niektórych z drugiej drużyny, by odpadła. Nagle pojawiła się w armacie, a Chris ją wystrzelił. Beth: '''Wracam Brady!!!!! '''Chris: '''Kto będzie następny? Dowiecie się tego w następnym odcinku '''Wyspy Pahkitew Totalnej Porażki!!! 'Głosowanie:' Abby: Laurie! Anna Maria: Laurie! Laurie: Beth! Claudia: Laurie! Peter: Anna Maria! Noah: Beth! Emma: Beth! Beth: Taylor! Sam: Jo! Ennui: Sugar! Loki: (Zaznaczył''' Sugar!) Sugar: '''Jo! Jo: Taylor! Taylor: Jo! Trent: Beth! Jo (3 głosy) Laurie (3 głosy) Taylor (2 głosy) Sugar (2 głosy) Beth: (4 głosy) Anna Maria: (1 głos) DZIEŃ PIĄTY Chris: '''Ostatnio na wyspie Pahkitew... Drużyny musiały tańczyć taniec tango. Miło krytyk i pochwał obie drużyny trafiły na ceremonię. Najwięcej głosów miała Beth, która musiała się z nami pożegnać. Kto dziś odpadnie? Oglądajcie Wyspę Pahkitew Totalnej Porażki!!! Poranek na wyspie Pantery '''Abby: '''Co za upał. '''Peter: '''Ach, tak! '''Laurie: Przez ten upał nie mogę się wyciszyć. Emma i Noah się całują. Anna Maria: '''Ohyda! Wilki '''Trent: '''Ten upał mnie dobija! Ciebie też? '''Ennui: '''Nie. Lokiego też nie. '''Trent: Dziwny jest ten Ennui. Jo wyrzuciła Taylor z leżaka. Taylor: '''Grrr... '''Jo: '''Dzięki. '''Chris: '''Zaczynamy wyzwanie! Wyzwanie '''Chris: '''Dziś jest wyjątkowo gorąco, więc pomyślałem, że dziś będzie western! '''Trent: '''Ech... '''Chris: '''Dzisiejsze wyzwanie to... pojedynek: Kowboje vs Krowy! '''Peter: '''Kto będzie kim? Pytam, bo ostatnio nikt nie wygrał. '''Chris: Pantery - Kowboje Rzuca im kapelusze i lassa. Wilki - Krowy, bo straciły Beth. Rzuca im wymiona. Wilki: 'Ech! '''Chris: '''Start! Peter łapie Sugar i Taylor. Claudia łapie Ennui. '''Peter: '''Wygramy to! Noah i Emma się całowali. Jo wzięła ich lassa. Po chwili byli związani. '''Peter: '(palm) '''Chris: '''5-4 dla Panter! Anna Maria i Laurie złapały Trenta i Sama na lasso, ale również siebie związały przez przypadek. Abby łapie Jo. '''Claudia: '''To kto mam został? '''Abby i Peter: '''Loki! Śmieją się. '''Abby: '''Ok. Może trochę go lubię. Nagle Abby, Claudia i Peter wpadają w pułapkę. Okazało się, że zastawił ją Loki. '''Chris: '''Wilki wygrywają dzięki Lokiemu! '''Wilki: '''Juhu! '''Chris: '''Pantery na ceremonię! Ceremonia '''Chris: '''Strasznie cuchniecie.No cóż... w grze zostają... ...' '...' '..Peter, Abby, Claudia''' ... ... ..Anna Maria ' '... ... ... ... ... ..Noah Laurie i Emma - jesteście zagrożone, ale odpada... ... ... ... ... ... ..Emma! Emma: '''Co? Czemu? '''Anna Maria: '''Za wasze buzi buzi... '''Noah: '''Chcę odpaść razem z nią! '''Chris: '''Ok. Nagle w armacie widać było całujących się Emmę i Noah po chwili zostali wystrzeleni. '''Emma i Noah: '''Aaaaaaa!!! '''Chris: '''Została 12. Kto będzie następny? Dowiecie się tego w następnym odcinku... '''Wyspy Pahkitew Totalnej Porażki!!! 'Głosowanie:' Noah: Laurie! Emma: Laurie! Peter: Noah! Abby: Noah! Claudia: Emma! Anna Maria: Emma! Laurie: Emma! DZIEŃ SZÓSTY Chris: '''Ostatnio na wyspie Pahkitew... Drużyny gotowali się z gorąca. Westernowe zadanie wygrały Wilki. Opuściły nas gołąbeczki Noah i Emma. Kto dziś nas opuści? Dowiecie się tego na Wyspie Pahkitew Totalnej Porażki!!! Noc na wyspie '''Chris: '''Wstawać!!!!!! Wyzwanie '''Chris: '''Zaczynamy wyzwanie! '''Laurie: '''Ty jesteś chory? Jest 2 w nocy! '''Chris: '''Zgłodniałem i chcę jeść. Wszyscy patrzyli z ironią. '''Chris: '''Każdy członek drużyny musi zrobić mi deser. Każdy ma na to 25 minut.Czas start! Wszyscy robili desery. 25 minut później. '''Chris: '''Koniec czasu! Pora ocenić wasze desery! W skali od 0 do 6. '''Abby Chris: 6/6! Laurie Chris: 6/6! Anna Maria Chris: Może być... 3/6! Peter Chris: 4/6! Claudia Chris: 5/6! Pantery: 24/30!!! Dobry wynik. Teraz Wilki. Ennui Chris: 6/6! Sam Chris: 3/6! Sugar Chris: Pachnie źle! A smakuje... Daje stażyście, a on upada i nie wstaje. Chris: '''0/0!!! Jesteś zdyskwalifikowana! Chefie wystrzel ją. '''Sugar: '''Nieeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!! Zabrał ją. '''Jo Chris: 3/6! Taylor Chris: 4/6! Trent Chris: 5/6! Loki Chris: 2/6! Razem 23/42! 24 - 23 wygrywają pantery!!! ''' '''Pantery: '''Tak!!! '''Chris: '''Wilki na ceremonię! '''Wilki: '''Niech to!!! Ceremonia '''Chris: '''Nie ma wśród was już Sugar. Oddaliście głosy i dziś bezpieczni są... ... ...' '...' '...' '...' '...' '...' '...' '..Trent, Ennui, Loki, Sam''' ... ... ... ... ... ... Jo i Taylor - odpadacie! Jo i Taylor: '''Co takiego!? '''Jo: '''Powinna być dogrywka! '''Chris: '''Nie będzie czegoś takiego! Nagle w armacie pojawiają się Jo i Taylor, które się biły.Po chwili zostają wystrzelone. '''Jo i Taylor: '''Aaaaaaaaaa!!! '''Chris: '''Została 9! Kogo zobaczymy w armacie następnym razem? Dowiecie się tego w następnym odcinku... '''Wyspy Pahkitew Totalnej Porażki!!! 'Głosowanie:' Sam: Jo! Jo: Taylor! Taylor: Jo! Loki: Taylor! Trent: Jo! Ennui: Taylor! DZIEŃ SIÓDMY Chris: 'Ostatnio na wyspie Pahkitew... uczestnicy robili desery. Każdy się jakoś zaprezentował, ale Sugar zrobiła najgorsze danie, więc ją zdyskwalifikowałem. Wygrały pantery, a wilki odesłały do domu Jo i Taylor. Kto dziś nas opuści? Dowiecie się tego na wyspie Pahkitew... Nagle Ezekiel zapakował go do worka. Na wyspie Pahkitew Wyzwanie '''Chef: '''Jest źle! Ezekiel porwał Chrisa i wszystkich uczestników! Wziął łyk wody. '''Chef: '''Z tego powodu sprowadziłem tutaj: # Dave'a! # Jacquesa! # Beth! # Emmę! # Noah! # Sugar! # Jo! # i Taylor! '''Noah: '''Tylko z tego powodu mamy brać udział w tej żałosnej grze? '''Jo: '''Jakoś mnie to nie interesuje... '''Jacques: 'Żałosne. 'Chef: '''Dobra! Osoba, która uratuje Chrisa i uczestników... wróci do programu! '''Reszta: '''Juhu!!! Nagle pojawia się jakiś monitor. '???: 'Procedura autodestrukcji aktywowana! Wyspa wybuchnie za pół godziny! '''Reszta: '''Nie!!! Co takiego!? '''Chef: '''Zmiana planów!!! Osoba, która wyłączy auto destruktor w podziemnej sterowni (Do której prowadzą trzy drogi) i uratuje Chrisa i resztę wygra, ale boję się, że może się wam nie udać. '''Sugar: '''Ty serio w nas nie wierzysz! '''Chef: '''Dlatego w wyzwaniu weźmie udział również agentka... Gdaka! Nagle kura pojawiła się na wyspie. '''Reszta: '''Co?! '''Jo: '''Najpierw królik, teraz kura!? To program dla ludzi, a nie dla zwierząt! '''Gdaka: '''Ko ko ko ko (Dziobała włosy Jo) '''Jo: '''Niech ktoś zabierze ode mnie to coś! '''Sugar: '''Nienawidzę tej kury. (Pokazała jej język) Kura odpuściła Jo i zaczęła szarpać włosy Sugar. Noah i Emma byli temu wszystkiemu obojętni i się całowali. '''Dave: '''I tak wiadomo, że wygra ktoś, by Podnieść oglądalność... Chef rzuca Dave'a patelnią. '''Sugar: '''Ha ha ha... au! Moje włosy! '''Chef: ' (palm) '???: ' 20 minut do wybuchu. 'Chef: '''Szybko! Dobierzcie się w trzy 3 osobowe drużyny i do sterowni!!! Uczestnicy się rozdzielili. Emma, Noah i Gdaka poszli na wschód. Taylor, Sugar i Jo na zachód. Dave, Jacques i Beth na północ Mimo, że się rozdzielili to wszyscy trafili do wejścia nr 2 (z pojawiającymi się drzewami) '''Jacques: 'Śledziliście mnie! '''Reszta: '''Nie! Wszyscy weszli do wnętrza wyspy i się rozdzielili. '''Dave, Jacques i Beth Dave: '''Gdzie ta sterownia? '''Beth: '''Wiem gdzie, ale musicie mnie słuchać! '''Jacques: '''Ok... '''Dave: '''To to to to... '''Beth: '''Ezekiel!!! Jacques zdjął jej okulary i rzucił na ziemie oraz popchał Dave'a. Potem szybko pobiegł. '''Beth i Dave: '''Aaaa!!! Oboje zostali porwani przez Ezekiela. '''Jacques: '''Uff... '''Jo, Taylor i Sugar Jo i Taylor się ciągle kłóciły, a Sugar jadła kapustę. Jo: '''A ty jesteś laleczką, której tylko kieszonkowe w głowie... '''Sugar: '''Radźcie sobie same. Ezekiel porwał Jo i Taylor. '''Emma, Noah i Gdaka Noah i Emma się całowali. Emma: 'Jesteś taki przystojny, ach! '''Noah: '''Ty teeeż!!! Porwał go Ezekiel. '''Emma: '''Noah? Nie!!! Gdaka ją uspokoiła. Dała Emmie znak, by włączyła i założyła jej obrożę, która sama zaprojektowała. Emma wykonała polecenie. Nagle Gdaka przemówiła. '''Gdaka: ' Ko ko... Dziękuję ci Emma. '''Emma: '''Ty... mówisz!? '''Gdaka: '''Spokojnie. :) W tej chwili musimy znaleźć sterownię i wyłączyć auto destruktor. '''Emma: No cóż. Pójdę i posłucham się tej kury.Nic nie tracę... poza śmiercią. XD ???: '5 minut do wybuchu!!! Zostali: Sugar, Gdaka, Jacques i Emma Nagle Sugar spotyka na swojej drodze Jacquesa. Nagle pojawia się Ezekiel i chce porwać Jacquesa. '''Jacques: '''Porwij ją! Jest smaczniejsza i silniejsza. Ezekiel go posłuchał i porwał Sugar. '???: '2 minuty i 36 sekund. Nagle Emma i Gdaka odnalazły drzwi sterowni, a po chwili pojawił się tam również Jacques. '???: '''Minuta i 50 sekund. '''Emma: '''Nie zdążymy :( No cóż przynajmniej zginę tu razem z Noah... '''Gdaka: '''Nie ma mojej warcie! Chyba znam hasło :) Chris kiedyś o nim mi wspomniał. Wciskała dziobem cyfry. '''5|8|6 Drzwi się otworzyły. Sterownia Widać było Ezekiela, który całuje związaną Annę Marię, związanych innych uczestników. ,uwięzionym byłych uczestników, Lokiego w pułapce oraz cały panel sterowania wyspą. Emma: 'Noah! Chciała go uratować, ale Ezekiel ją wpakował do worka. '''Chris: '''Jacques! Gdaka! Pomocy! '???: ' 15 sekund do autodestrukcji. Jacques rzucił się na Zeke'a i go mocno pobił. '???: 'Wyspa wybuchnie za 10, 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 Nagle Gdaka przyleciała do klawiatury. 2 1 Ze... I wcisnęła Ctrl | Alt | Delete '???: '''Autodestrukcja zatrzymana. '''Chris: '''Tak! Będę jeszcze żył! '''Reszta: '''Uff!!!!! Było blisko... '''Gdaka: '''Nie ma za co. ;) '''Wszyscy: '''Ona mówi!? '''Gdaka: '''Tak. '''Sam: '''Fajna obroża. :) Ceremonia '''Chris: '''Dzień był pełen emocji, ale skończyło się, jak zwykle szczęśliwie. :) '''Anna Maria: '''A co było po zemście wyspy? '''Chris: '''Nie wspominać rzeczy sprzed 4 lat! Przewróciła oczami. '''Chris: '''Nagrodą za uratowanie Mnie i wyspy jest: Dla Gdaki - Duży Stół ze smakowitym jedzeniem oraz debiut w programie. ;) '''Trent: '''Ale jej fajnie... '''Gdaka: '''Spoko podzielę się z wami. Mogę? '''Chris: '''Tak, ale nie licząc Jacquesa, który dostanie inną nagrodę. '''Jacques: '''Pfe... co za nie godne traktowanie olimpijczyka. '''Chris: '''Twoją nagrodą jest powrót do programu oraz decyzja o dzisiejszym wyeliminowanym! '''Jacques: '''Podoba mi się to :D To masz tacę na której jest osiem pianek. Zagrożonej dwójce zrób dogrywkę, którą pozwolę ci oceniać. Zaczynaj! '''Reszta: '''Nie! '''Jacques: '''Każdy z was ma szansę na straszną armatę! (demoniczny śmiech) Dobra, oszczędzę: ... ... ... ... ... ..Trenta... ... ... ... ... ..Claudię, Abby, Sama... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Annę Marię, Petera i... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Lokiego! Ennui i Laurie czeka was dogrywka ha ha ha! '''Ennui: '''Skończyłeś już? '''Jacques: '''Będą różne zadania.Najpierw zadanie dla Laurie: Powiedz coś miłego na mój temat ;) '''Laurie: '''Ach, Tak... jest gorszy niż paskudna, zdradliwa, podła żmija... '''Jacques: '''Nawet dobrze ci to wychodzi... lepiej nawet od Josee. '''Laurie: '''Co? '''Laurie: Powiedziałam prawdę. Nie mogę spać po nocach po tym co zrobiłam.Ennui bardziej zasługuje, by tu być. Płakała. Jacques: '''Ty Ennui... pocałujesz moją stopę i oddasz pokłon mówiąc, że: "Jestem najlepszym łyżwiarzem na Świecie". '''Gdaka: '''On kłamie! '''Jacques: '''Co ta kura gada?! Wykonuj zadanie, jeśli je wykonasz to zostaniesz w grze :) '''Ennui: '''Ech... Ech... Ech... Dobra... :/ Pokłonił się. Pocałował go w stopę. '''Ennui: '''Jesteś najlepszym łyżwiarzem na Świecie... '''Laurie: 100% szans, że Ennui zostanie. Jacques: 'Mam ostatnią piankę, a otrzyma ją... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... '..Laurie!!! Laurie: 'Co?! '''Wszyscy: '''Zdrajca!!! '''Loki: ' (Płacze) Nagle rzuca się na Jacquesa i go gryzie. '''Ennui: '''Loki... Loki wskoczył mu na szyję i go przytulił. Gdaka się popłakała. '''Ennui: '''Bądź twardy i nie daj się. Wierzę, że dasz radę. '''Chris: '''Ennui udaj się do armaty wstydu. Jacques i Gdaka dołączą do Wilków, by było po równo. Wszyscy (oprócz Jacquesa) mu klaskali. Ennui pojawił się w armacie wstydu, a po chwili został wystrzelony. '''Ennui: '''Pa!!! '''Chris: '''Została wielka 10! Czy Jacques bardziej zajdzie uczestnikom za skórę? Czy się dowiem: Czemu Gdaka mówi? Dowiecie się tego w następnym odcinku... '''Wyspy Pahkitew Totalnej Porażki!!! DZIEŃ ÓSMY Chris: 'Ostatnio na wyspie Pahkitew... Clipy. '''Chris: '''Mieliśmy dwa problemy. Pierwszym było porwanie przez Ezekiela. Drugim była awaria wyspy. Chef sprowadził na pomoc prawie wszystkich pechowców tego sezonu.Zamiast Leonarda w ratowaniu brała udział kura Gdaka. Po ciężkich trudach każdy z nas przeżył, jak również nasza wyspa. Za pomoc do programu wrócił Jacques, a zadebiutowała Gdaka. Gdaka miała ucztę, a Jacques mógł wybrać wyeliminowanego. Tym pechowcem był Ennui.Została tylko 10! Kto nas dziś opuści? Oglądajcie Wyspę Pahkitew Totalnej Porażki!!! Poranek na wyspie Hotel '''Jacques: '''Dziękuję kelnerze za napój. Ach, tak traktuje olimpijczyków. '''Kelner: '''Tylko złotych medalistów, a nie srebrnych. '''Jacques: '''Ohyda! Opluł go. '''Gdaka: '''Szybko odpadniesz! '''Jacques: '(Demoniczny śmiech) Ty nie masz ze mną żadnych szans. Domek '''Abby: '''Chciałabym się normalnie przespać... '''Claudia: '''Ja nie mam takiego problemu. '''Abby: '''Czemu? '''Claudia: '''Rzadko śpię. :) '''Anna Maria: '''Przerażasz mnie. :/ Laurie medytowała. '''Laurie: Zaszłam dalej niż ostatnio, więc trzeba trochę pomieszać. Jacques musi jak najszybciej odpaść, a z resztą pójdzie łatwo. Peter podsłuchiwał co się dzieje w pokoju dziewczyn. Peter: 'Aha. '''Sam: '''Co robisz? '''Peter: '''Cicho... '''Trent: '''Tak nie wolno. '''Sam: '''Ten królik za tobą przepada. Loki był w koszulce Trenta. '''Trent: '''Widocznie mu przypadłem do gustu. '''Chris: '''Udajcie się do strefy sportu w zachodniej części wyspy! Tam czeka na was wyzwanie! Wyzwanie '''Chris: '''Witam! pięć panter i pięć wilków, więc... '''Abby: '''Dzisiejszym wyzwaniem będzie pięciobój... '''Chris: '''Tak. Będzie pięć konkurencji, a podzielę was ja. '''Drużyny: '''Ech! '''Chris: ' # '''Abby vs Jacques - Biegi # Anna Maria vs Gdaka - Skok w Dal # Claudia vs Trent - Rzut dyskiem # Peter vs Loki - Rzut ostrzepem # Laurie vs Sam - Zapasy Reszta: '''Nie! Tak! Biegi '''Chris: '''Biegi na dystans 100 metrów czas zacząć! Osoba pierwsza na mecie zdobędzie punkt dla drużyny! '''Jacques: '''Skopię ci tyłek malutka. '''Abby: '''A ja ci..... eee... coś skopię. XD '''Abby: Kurde, nie mogę znaleźć słów. :/ Chris: 'Start! Biegli na początku tym samym tempem, ale ostatecznie pierwszą osobą na mecie ... ... ... ... ... ... ..'był Jacques. Chris: '''0-1 dla Wilków! '''Jacques: '''Jesteś słaba! '''Abby: '''Sorry pantery! Skok w dal '''Chris: '''Wygra uczestnik, który najdalej skoczy. '''Anna Maria: '''Ten ptaszek może już sobie odpuścić! Anna Maria ruszyła. Potem odbiła się i skoczyła. '''Chris: '''4,60 metrów! '''Anna Maria: W szkole jestem rekordzistką :) Gdaka ruszyła. Potem odbiła się, ale zamiast skakać to latała. Chris: 'Powyżej 10 metrów! 0-2 dla Wilków! '''Anna Maria: '''Ona oszukiwała! Nie skoczyła! '''Gdaka: '''Skoczyłam. '''Chris: '''Co? Mi się wydawało, że skoczyła, więc 0-2! '''Anna Maria: '''A niby poszukująca prawdy... Rzut dyskiem '''Chris: '''Kto najdalej rzuci... zdobędzie punkt. '''Claudia: 'Życzę szczęścia ;) '''Trent: '''Wzajemnie ;) Dał Lokiemu marchewkę. '''Claudia - 37 metrów Trent - 56 metrów Chris: '''0-3 dla wilków, czyli wiadomo, że dziś to oni wygrywają! '''Wilki: '''Juhu!!! '''Chris: '''Ale to jeszcze nie koniec. :D Rzut ostrzepem '''Chris: '''Kto najdalej rzuci... zdobędzie punkt. '''Peter: '''Nie ma sensu się wysilać :/ '''Peter - Spalony (0) Loki - 89 metrów Chris: 'Szykuje się nokaut! 0-4 dla Wilków! Zapasy '''Chris: '''W końcu najbrutalniejsza dyscyplina, czyli zapasy! Osoba, która pierwsza położy przeciwnika na glebę wygra punkt. '''Anna Maria: '''Laurie nie jest zdolna do czegoś takiego. '''Sam: ' He he... walka życia. Atak! '''Laurie: Drużyna mówi o mnie tak? To dość ciekawe. Laurie pod wpływem furii rzuciła się na Sama i biła go po wszystkich częściach ciała. Wszyscy patrzyli na to z przerażeniem. 10 minut później. Sama pakowali lekarze do helikoptera. Lekarz dał Chrisowi karteczkę. Chris: '''Sam już nie wróci do programu. '''Trent: Szkoda mi go. Claudia była cała zapłakana. Chris: 'Ostatecznie 4-1 wygrały Wilki. Z panterami widzę się na ceremonii! '''Pantery: '''Kurde! Przed ceremonią '''Anna Maria: '''Czego chcesz? '''Laurie: '''Musisz zagłosować tak, jak ja. '''Anna Maria: '''Czemu mam ci ufać? '''Laurie: '''Jestem w stanie doprowadzić cię do finałowej trójki, więc jak? '''Anna Maria: '''Dobra, ale na kogo głosujemy? Laurie powiedziała jej na ucho. Ceremonia '''Chris: '''Mam tylko cztery pianki... ... '... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Peter i Abby - zostajecie! ... ..zostaje również... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Anna Maria! ... ... ..Laurie - Ty pobiłaś już rekord zagrożeń. ..Claudia - Słabo ci poszło. ... ... ..2-2, ale nie będzie dogrywki, bo dziś... ... ... ... ... ..Oszczędzę osobę, która... ... ... ... ..jako jedyna zdobyła punkt dla drużyny, czyli... ... ... ..Laurie! (Reszta była w szoku) ..Opuści nas Claudia! Laurie: '''Tak. '''Claudia: '''Trochę szkoda, ale daleko zaszłam i cieszę się, że mogłam być w tym programie. Pożegnała się z Abby, Peterem, Trentem, Lokim i Gdaką. Potem trafiła do armaty, a po chwili została wystrzelona. '''Chris: '''To już ósemka! Czy będzie połączenie drużyn? Dowiecie się tego w następnym odcinku... '''Wyspy Pahkitew Totalnej Porażki!!! 'GŁOSOWANIE:' Abby:Laurie Peter:Anna Maria Claudia:Laurie Laurie:Claudia Anna Maria:Claudia DZIEŃ DZIEWIĄTY Chris: '''Ostatnio na wyspie Pahkitew... Clipy. '''Chris: '''Był pięciobój. Już po trzeciej konkurencji Wilki zapewniły sobie zwycięstwo, ale kontynuowaliśmy konkurencję, a której Wilki mimo wygranej stracili zawodnika... Sama. Na ceremonii odpadła Claudia. Czy dziś drużyny zostaną połączone? Dowiecie się tego na Wyspie Pahkitew Totalnej Porażki!!! Poranek na wyspie Pahkitew Hotel '''Jacques: '''Zwycięzca zasługuje na dostojne traktowanie. Loki spał ramieniu Trenta. '''Trent: '''Szkoda mi Sama... ech! '''Peter: '''Miałeś kiedyś dziewczynę Trent? '''Trent: '''Ach, Tak... Gwen. '''Peter: '''Zerwaliście? '''Trent: '''Tak wyszło. Nagle do hotelowego pokoju mężczyzn przylatuje list. Trent i Peter łapią go w tym samym momencie i go czytają. W liście były zawarte miłosne wyznania itp. '''Trent i Peter: '''Od Abby. '''Peter: '''Chodzi jej o mnie. :) '''Trent: '''Serio? Mo się wydaje, że to było na mój temat. Napisała gitarzysta o pięknym głosie. '''Peter: '''Też gram na gitarze. Pokazał swoją gitarę elektryczną i na niej grał. '''Trent: '''Pewnie o ciebie. '''Abby: Wciąż waham się między Peterem, a Trentem. To jest bardzo trudny wybór, bo z jednym z nich będę miała dziecko... Trent: '''Przegrałeś wyzwanie, ale mimo to spałeś w hotelu. Jakim cudem? '''Peter: '''Lina, Okno i usunięcie dowodów. ;) Mógłbym nawet ukraść bank. Plecy mnie strasznie bolą od łóżka z domku. '''Chris: '''A mnie boli ząb! Peter będziesz miał utrudnione dzisiejsze wyzwanie, które zaczynamy za chwilę! :D Wyzwanie '''Chris: '''Dziś drużyny zostają połączone! '''Reszta: '''Tak! '''Peter: '''Co jest Abby? '''Trent: '''Jesteś trochę grubsza. '''Chris: '''Cisza! Wyzwaniem są regaty! Dostaniecie następujące środki transportu: (Po ostatnim wyzwaniu) *Loki, Gdaka, Trent i Jacques - łódki z silnikiem! *Peter, Abby, Laurie i Anna Maria - drewniane łódki! '''Chris: '''Wygra osoba, która jako pierwsza okrąży całą wyspę :) Wszyscy wsiedli do swoich łódek. '''Chris: '''Start! I ruszyli. '''1/4 trasy # Jacques # Gdaka # Loki # Trent # Peter # Abby # Laurie # Anna Maria Gdaka: '''Ty nie wiesz z kim zadzierasz! '''Jacques: '''Z popsutą kurą? '''Gdaka: '''Grrr... '''Trent: '''Ciekawe co się dzieje z Abby. Jest dziś bardzo cicha. '''Peter: '''Czemu tak się nią interesujesz? '''Trent: '''Eee... ja się każdym interesuję. XD '''Laurie: Muszę się skupić na celu, bo bez nietykalności mogę odpaść. (Jadła mięso z dzika) Byłam na polowaniu, więc coś sobie złapałam :) Anna Maria: '''Jestem ostatnia... Dzisiaj sobie nie radzę, ech. Śpiąca jestem. '''2/4 trasy # Trent # Peter # Abby # Gdaka # Loki # Jacques # Laurie # Anna Maria Trent: '''Cześć Abby! '''Peter: '''Ej! Czemu jesteś taka zmieszana? '''Abby: '''Ciężko o tym teraz mówić, ale dziś okazało się, że jestem w ciąży. '''Trent: '''Co!? '''Peter: '''Super! Będę ojcem i oczywiście dobrym mężem ;) '''Abby: '''Tego właśnie nie wiem :/ '''Peter: '''Przecież tylko ze mną się całowałaś... prawda? '''Trent: '''Eee... '''Abby: '''Ech! Z Trentem też się całowałam :/ '''Trent: '''O nie... Peter był zły na Trenta. '''Peter: '''Ukradłeś mi dziewczynę! Stukali się łódkami. '''Trent: '''Wybacz! '''Peter: '''Jak!? '''Abby: '''Nic jeszcze nie wiadomo... ech! '''3/4 trasy # Laurie # Jacques # Loki # Gdaka # Abby # Anna Maria # Trent # Peter Peter i Trent się kłócili. Przez ich kłótnię nie zauważyli bomby, na którą wpadli. Jacques taranował łódkę Gdaki i Lokiego. Laurie, Jacques i Abby jechali równolegle. Meta Abby, Laurie i Jacques: '''Meta! Gdy te trzy łódki się zbliżały do mety to wylądowały na nich łódki Petera i Trenta. '''1 miejsce... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Abby, Trent, Peter, Jacques i Laurie! Chris: '''Nie chce mi się tego oglądać w zwolnionym tempie, więc cała wasza piątka zdobywa nietykalność! '''6. Loki 7. Gdaka 8. Anna Maria Anna Maria: '''W końcu koniec tego wyzwania! '''Chris: '''Gdaka, Loki i Anna Maria - jedno z was dziś odpadnie... Przed ceremonią '''Peter: Zagłosowałbym na Trenta, ale nie mogę. Jak on mógł! Trent: Dziwnie się zrobiło :/ Ceremonia Chris: 'Zostały dwie pianki... ... ... ... ... '... ... ... ..Loki - zostajesz! ..a ostatnia pianka trafi do... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Anny Marii! ..Gdaka - odpadasz! Gdaka: '''Idioci! Nagle trafia do armaty i zostaje wystrzelona. '''Chris: '''Kto będzie następny? Dowiecie się tego w następnym odcinku... '''Wyspy Pahkitew Totalnej Porażki!!! 'GŁOSOWANIE:' Peter: Anna Maria Gdaka: Anna Maria Anna Maria: Gdaka Laurie: Gdaka Trent: Gdaka Jacques: Gdaka Loki: Anna Maria Abby: Gdaka DZIEŃ DZIESIĄTY Chris: '''Ostatnio na wyspie Pahkitew... Clipy. '''Chris: '''Nastąpiło połączenie drużyn. Dowiedzieliśmy się, że Abby jest w ciąży. Kandydaci: Peter / Trent! Wyzwaniem uczestników były regaty. Na metę w tym samym czasie dopłynęło pięć osób: Trent, Peter, Abby, Laurie i Jacques. Pożegnała nas Gdaka. Kto dziś odpadnie? Dowiecie się tego na wyspie Pahkitew Totalnej Porażki!!! Poranek na wyspie Hotel Abby sobie rysuje, a Trent i Peter na nią patrzą. (z zauroczeniem) '''Peter: Gdyby chodziło tylko o Abby to obojętne mi było, że Trent gapi się na nią, ale tu chodzi o to: Kto z nas ma z nią dziecko! Peter popchał Trenta. Laurie: Aha, więc Abby jest w ciąży. Ciekawie się zrobiło :) Jacques: 'Zróbcie miejsce dla Sigurvegarinna!!! '''Peter: '''To twoja ksywa... :D Ha ha ha... '''Jacques: '''Nie! Sigurvegarinn to po islandzku znaczy "Zwycięzca", a wy na pewno nie jesteście jej godzien! '''Chris: '''Witam! Zaczynamy wyzwanie! Wyzwanie '''Chris: '''Waszym dzisiejszym wyzwaniem jest... jedzenie obrzydliwych potraw! Reszcie robiło się niedobrze. '''Chris: '''W każdej rundzie osoba, która będzie ostatnia odpadnie z wyzwania. Zaczynamy od hot dogów z osła. Start! Zaczęli jeść. '... ... Laurie: 'Już! '''Jacques: '''Już! '''Anna Maria: '''Już! '''Abby: '''Już! '''Trent: '''Już! '''Peter: '''Już! '''Chris: ' Loki - Wypadasz z wyzwania! Smutno mu było. 'Chris: '''Pieczona ośmiornica! Zaczęli jeść. '... ... ... Laurie: '''Już! '''Peter: '''Już! '''Abby: '''Już! '''Anna Maria: '''Już! '''Jacques: '''Już! '''Trent: '''Ohyda! '''Peter: I on jest moim konkurentem, pfe. Chris: 'Robale! '... ... Jacques: 'Już! '''Laurie: '''Już! '''Abby: '''Już! '''Peter: '''Już! Anna Maria zwymiotowała. '''Chris: '''Zgniła ryba! '... ... ... ... Peter: 'Już! Ile tego jeszcze będzie? '''Jacques: '''Tak! '''Laurie: '''Skończona! '''Abby: '''Jak dobrze, że to już koniec :) '''Chris: '''Osoba, która teraz jako pierwsza wypije ten ohydny koktajl zapewni sobie nietykalność, Start! Pili w tym samym tempem. '... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Laurie: '''Skończyłam! Tak! '''Chris: '''Laurie zdobywa nietykalność! '''Laurie: '''Juhu! '''Chris: '''Jednak nie spędzi nocy w hotelu spa, bo jest on dziś zarezerwowany dla tajemniczego gościa. Chyba ma na imię Michał... Laurie chciała Chrisowi zrobić krzywdę, ale się opamiętała. '''Laurie: Niech żyje. :) Wiem co go bardziej zaboli. Chef: '''Gdzie mam zabrać twoje drogocenne rzeczy? '''Chris: '''Do mojego domku po drugiej stronie wyspy. Jutro rano powinien być tam mój kuzyn, więc po rozmowie z gościem pójdę do niego. :) I pilnuj mojego domku ;) '''Chef: '''Ok. '''Laurie: Hmm... dzięki. Ceremonia Chris: 'Dziś będzie czytał głosy... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Pierwszy głos na TRENTA! '''Peter: '''Wywal go od razu! ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Pierwszy głos na LOKIEGO! ... ... ... ... ... ..Pierwszy głos na ANNĘ MARIĘ! ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Pierwszy głos na JACQUESA! ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Pierwszy głos na PETERA! ... ... ... ... ..Drugi głos na... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Annę Marię i na... ... ... ... ... ... ..Jacquesa! Mamy remis, ale... ... ... ... ... ... '..oboje odpadacie z programu!!! Anna Maria i Jacques: '''Co?! Oboje trafili do armaty, a po chwili Chris ich wystrzelił. '''Anna Maria i Jacques: '''Aaaaaaaaaaa!!! '''Chris: '''Została finałowa piątka! Już coraz bliżej finału! Czy wydarzy się jeszcze coś szokującego? Dowiecie się tego w następnym odcinku... '''Wyspy Pahkitew Totalnej Porażki!!! 'GŁOSOWANIE:' Peter: Trent! Trent: Peter! Abby: Anna Maria! Laurie: Jacques! Anna Maria: Jacques! Jacques: Loki! Loki: Anna Maria! DZIEŃ JEDENASTY Chris: '''Ostatnio na wyspie Pahkitew... Clipy. '''Chris: '''Peter wciąż nie wybaczył Trentowi sytuacji. Uczestnicy testowali swoje żołądki w jedzeniu ohydnych potraw. Wygrała Laurie, a opuścili nas Anna Maria i Jacques! Została 5! Kto dziś odpadnie? Dowiecie się tego w dzisiejszym odcinku Wyspy Pahkitew Totalnej Porażki!!! Poranek na wyspie Hotel Chris i gość rozmawiają ze sobą jedząc jedzenie. '''Chris: '''Fajnie, że uważasz mnie za najlepszego prowadzącego. :) '''Michał: '''To było moje największe marzenie, by tu wystąpić ;) Dzięki za zaproszenie. '''Chris: '''Dla fana wszystko, jak Cię nazywają? '''Michał: '''Mam wiele ksyw :) Machałek, Sig, Sugur. M2000 itp. Chris dał chłopakowi autograf na koszulce. '''Michał: '''Gdzie twoje bogactwa? '''Chris: '''W moim domku. Tam jest również Chef i mój kuzyn z nowej Fundlandii. Pójdę go odwiedzić, a ty mógłbyś poprowadzić dzisiejsze wyzwanie? '''Michał: '''Oczywiście, że tak ;) Domek '''Abby: To wszystko moja wina, bo czuję się wszystkiemu teraz winna. Trent i Peter się siłują, by pokazać Abby siłę. Loki: '''(Pomógł Trentowi wygrać) '''Peter: '''Au! To boli! '''Laurie: '''Wróciłam :) '''Abby: '''Gdzie byłaś?! '''Michał: '''Witam! Nie znacie mnie, ale chcę wam powiedzieć, że nie chcielibyście mnie poznać. Jestem Michał! Macie 5 minut na pojawienie się na plaży, bo inaczej... Z lasu słychać było odgłosy dzikich zwierząt. Wszyscy pobiegli na plażę. Wyzwanie Plaża '''Michał: '''Witajcie uczestnicy! Jestem wielkim fanem TP i oglądałem każdy odcinek łącznie z ostatnim. Nie ukrywam, że mam wśród was faworytów ;) '''Peter: '''To niedobrze... '''Michał: '''Waszym zadaniem jest zbudować, jak najwyższy zamek z piasku. Będę oceniał w skali od 0 do 5.Macie na to 15 minut. Start! Uczestnicy zaczęli budować swoje zamki. Domek Chrisa '''Chris: '''Pierwsze co powiem, jak zobaczę swojego kuzyna to... Popatrzył ma willę. '''Chris: '''Nie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Patrzy i widzi, że wszystko jest zniszczone. Domek został bardziej zniszczony niż Plejadzie Gwiazd. Chris zobaczył związanego Chefa, który był mocno podrapany. Chris pomógł Chefowi. '''Chef: Aaaaa! Chris: 'Co? '''Chef: '''L..... (Nie mógł mówić, bo miał odcięty język.) '''Chris: '''Ciekawe co jest w tym pudełku... Chef kiwa głową na nie. Chris otwiera pudełko i widzi w nim... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..głowę swojego kuzyna Jerda McLeana. '''Chris: '''Nie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Zaczął płakać) Obok była karteczka z napisem '"Hotel należał się mi ;)" Chris: 'Najgorszy dzień... Plaża Laurie dała Lokiemu jedną z muszelek, które przynoszą pecha. Loki ją położył na swój zamek, który był najwyższy ze wszystkich. Zamek Lokiego się zapadł. '''Michał: '''Aha! Coś pisał w swoim notesie. Po chwili. '''Michał: '''Oceniłem wasze zamki. Osoba z najmniejszą liczbą punktów odpada. #'Laurie i Abby - 5/5 (Nietykalność) #'Trent - 4/5' #'Peter - 3/5' #'Loki - 0/5 - Odpadasz :(' Loki pożegnał się z Trentem i Abby. Chris: '''Dzięki Michał, że zrobiłeś wyzwanie. Ceremonię poprowadzę ja :) Ceremonia '''Chris: '''Peter i Trent - jedno z was odpadnie, a tą osobą będzie... '''Peter: Proszę, Trent! Trent: Peter już raz był w trójce, a jeżeli chodzi o Abby to... nie zasługuje na nią. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Żadne z was!!! Reszta: CO!? Policja: '''Laurie! Jesteś aresztowana za zniszczenie domku Chrisa, zabicie jego kuzyna oraz za inne straszne rzeczy, które dokonałaś w tym programie! '''Laurie: '''Jestem taka bezbronna... Rzuciła się na policjantów, ale jeden z nich trafił ją strzałą usypiającą po której zasnęła. Policjanci ją zabrali. '''Trent: '''Kurcze. Wiedziałem, że Laurie jest szalona, ale żeby... '''Chris: '''Nic nie mów! '''ABBY PETER i TRENT ''' '''Gratuluję wam, bo znaleźliście się w Finałowej 3 - WPTP!!! Cisza. Chris: '''To było straszne co dziś mnie spotkało, ale trzeba o tym zapomnieć. Finałowa 3, czyli wielka walka o zwycięstwo! Tylko u nas na '''Wyspie Pahkitew Totalnej Porażki!!! DZIEŃ DWUNASTY Chris: 'Ostatnio na wyspie Pahkitew... Clipy. '''Chris: '''Laurie sprawiła mi dużo bólu, więc nie mogłem prowadzić. Zastąpił mnie Michał, czyli mój fan. Najgorzej z wyzwaniem poradził Loki. Poza tym Laurie za zrujnowanie mojego życia została aresztowana. Walka o Abby między Peterem, a Trentem wciąż trwa! Dziś nadszedł czas na wielki finał!!! *Peter! *Abby! *Trent! Kto wygra? Oglądajcie Wyspę Pahkitew Totalnej Porażki!!!!!!!!! Poranek na wyspie Wszyscy sobie smacznie spali. '''Chris: '''Wstawać!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Abby: Czasami chce mi się mu przywalić, ale nie jestem Laurie. ' '''Peter: Śniłem o Abby, ale on... Poza tym śniłem co by było gdybym nie zrezygnował w ostatnim sezonie. (palm) Trent: Jestem zaskoczony, że jestem do finałowej 3 i na pewno nie zmarnuję okazji. Ach, ale dla Abby zrobię wyjątek. Wyzwanie Chris: '''Witam was! Pragnę ogłosić... '''Trent: '''Przecież to półfinałowe starcie, a obudziłeś nas jakby to był finał. '''Chris: '''Bo to jest finał! Cała trójka była zaskoczona i ucieszona. '''Chris: '''Czeka was 15 rund! Każde z zadań wymyślał wyeliminowany uczestnik (nie licząc Leonarda, bo wiecie... ) #Od Dave'a #Od Beth #Od Emmy #Od Noah #Od Sugar #Od Jo #Od Taylor #Od Ennui #Od Sama #Od Claudii #Od Gdaki #Od Jacques'a #Od Anny Marii #Od Lokiego #czyli ostatnie od Laurie, która wysłała je z więzienia z pozdrowieniami ;) '''Trent: '''Peter, lepiej nie licz na zwycięstwo :) '''Peter: '''Odezwał się... '''Abby: '''Nie ma sensu ta wasza kłótnia. '''Trent: '''Wciąż nie wiadomo z kim jesteś w ciąży. Zaczęli się bić. '''Abby: Niech wygra najlepszy :) Trent: Peter to skończony idiota, który przypomina mi Scotta. Peter: Nie mam do Trenta żalu, ale wiecie... Zadanie 1 Chris: '''Waszym pierwszym zadaniem jest... zadanie od Dave'a... wytrzymanie najdłużej w basenie z... pijawkami! Osoba, która wytrzyma najdłużej zdobędzie punkt ;) '''Reszta: '''Ech! '''Peter - 34 sekundy Abby - 29 sekund Trent - 10 sekund Chris: Punkt dla Petera! 1-0-0 Zadanie 2 Chris: 'Drugie zadanie... od Beth... Żonglerka ogniami! '''Peterowi nie wyszło ' '''Trentowi nie wyszło Abby wyszło ''' '''Chris: Punkt dla Abby! 1-1-0 Zadanie 3 Chris: '''Trzecie zadanie... od Emmy... złowić rybę! '''Peter - Minuta i 21 sekund Abby - dwie minuty Trent - 59 sekund Chris: Punkt dla Trenta! 1-1-1 Zadanie 4 Chris: '''Czwarte zadanie... od Noah... przeczytać jak najszybciej pierwszy rozdział książki. Rzuca im książki. '''Reszta: '''Nudy... '''Peter - 15 minut i 33 sekundy Abby - 5 minut i 3 sekundy Trent - 11 minut i 8 sekund Chris: Drugi punkt dla Abby! 1-2-1 Zadanie 5 Chris: '''Zadanie nr 5... od Sugar... zjeść jak najszybciej główkę kapusty! '''Peter - 4 minuty i 22 sekundy Abby - 7 minut i 3 sekundy Trent - 4 minuty i 20 sekund Chris: Punkt dla Trenta! 1-2-2 Zadanie 6 Chris: '''Zadanie nr 6... od Jo... zrobić szpagat! '''Peter wykonał zadanie bez problemu Abby zrobiła, ale parę sekund później od Petera Trent nie dał rady Chris: Punkt dla Petera! Znowu mamy remis! 2-2-2 Zadanie 7 Chris: '''Zadanie nr 7... od Taylor... zdmuchnąć świeczkę z odległości 15 metrów! '''Peter nie dał rady Abby wyszło, ale za drugim podejściem Trent zdmuchnął świeczkę jako pierwszy Chris: Punkt dla Trenta! 2-2-3 Zadanie 8 Chris: '''Zadanie nr 8... od Ennui'ego... zaprezentować magiczną sztuczkę! '''Peter zaprezentował sztuczkę z kapeluszem Abby zaprezentowała sztuczkę z lwem Trent zaprezentował sztuczkę z kartą ''' '''Chris: Punkt dla... ... ... ..Abby! 2-3-3 Zadanie 9 Chris: '''Zadanie nr 9... od Sama... wymienić 5 tytułów gier video! '''Peter wymienił je najszybciej. Chris: Punkt dla Petera! 3-3-3 Zadanie 10 Chris: '''Zadanie nr 10... od Claudii... wytrzymać jak najdłużej w pomieszczeniu pełnym... komarów! '''Peter - 3 minuty Abby - 2 minuty i 3 sekundy Trent - 10 sekund Chris: Punkt dla Petera! 4-3-3 Zadanie 11 Chris: '''Zadanie nr 11... od Gdaki... jak najszybciej pomalować 12 jajek! '''Peter - 2 minuty Abby - 38 sekund Trent - 2 minuty Chris: Punkt dla Abby! 4-4-3 Zadanie 12 Chris: '''Zadanie nr 12... od Jacques'a... wykonać najlepszy taniec! '''Każdy z nich zaczął się prezentować. Chris: Punkt dla... ... ... ..Trenta! 4-4-4 Zadanie 13 Chris: 'Po 12 zadaniach wciąż mamy remis! Czas na małą przerwę! Reszta odetchnęła z ulgą. '''Chris: '''Przyszły wyniki! Wiadomo już z kim Abby jest w ciąży, a tą osobą jest ... ... ... (Trent i Peter zamieniają się w słuch) ... ... ... ... ... ... ..'Trent! Trent: '''Serio!? To wspaniale! Abby, jak ja się cieszę :D '''Peter: '''Ta... Abby ucałowała Trenta, ale również uściskała Petera. '''Chris: '''Koniec przerwy! Zadanie nr 13... od Anny Marii... zrobić sobie najlepszą kreację! '''Szybko każdemu poszło Peter - 7/10 Abby - 10/10 Trent - 6/10 Chris: Punkt dla Abby!!! 4-5-4 Zadanie 14 Chris: '''Przed ostatnim zadaniem jest... zadanie od Lokiego... zrobić sobie fajny tatuaż! '''Trochę im to zajęło Peter - 10/10! Abby - 6/10! Trent - 10/10! Chris: Po punkcie dla... Trenta i Petera!!! Wyzwanie Laurie zadecyduje o zwycięstwie!!! 5-5-5 Zadanie 15 Peter: Teraz zależy mi tylko na kasie. Trent: Jestem zaskoczony, bo myślałem, że chodzi o Petera. Nie zależy mi już na wygranej. Abby: Niech wygra najlepszy :) Chris: '''Waszym ostatnim zadaniem, które zadecyduje o zwycięzcy jest... zadanie Laurie... walka na śmierć i życie!!! '''Abby, Trent, Peter: '''Co!? '''Abby: Można było się tego spodziewać po Laurie. Oczywiście nie skrzywdzę nikogo. Peter: Nie chce mi się walczyć. Zbyt leniwy jestem XD Trent: Normalnie bym zaatakował Petera, ale on okazał się być w porządku. Chris: 'Chcę walki, a nie czegoś takiego! Walki! Oni jednak nie podjęli walki. '''Chris: 'Żałosne! 5-5-5!!! Czeka was decydujące starcie!!!' '''Reszta: '''Niech to!? 'Zakończenie nr 1 (dla Polski, USA, Australii, Brazylii, Włoch, Izraela i Rosji) 'Trent: '''To jakie nam zadanie przygotowałeś? '''Peter: '''Ciekawe... '''Chris: '''Nie mam pomysłów... Śmiali się z niego. '''Chris: '''Ej!!!!! '''Chef: '''Chris!!!!! Chris!!!!! '''Chris: '''Co?! '''Chef: '''Jak sprzątałem pod wyspą to zobaczyłem jak pokazuje 5 minut do wybuchu! '''Chris: '''Czemu ja tego nie słyszałem? '''Chef: '''Chyba ktoś wyłączył głos i przeniósł wybuch wyspy na dziś! '''Chris: '''Wyłączyłeś to? '''Chef: '''Nie wiedziałem jak XD (palm) Wszyscy zrobili (palm) '''Abby: '''Czyli zginiemy?! W szóstkę? '''Peter: '''W szóstkę? A... dziecko. Zapomniałem o tym. '''Chris: '''Nie opuścimy wyspy, bo najpierw musimy wyłonić zwycięzcę Wyspy Pahkitew Totalnej Porażki! '''Reszta: '''Chory jesteś!!! '???: 2 minuty do wybuchu! Chef: '''Dałem głos! Idę po helikopter i ratuję się! '''Chris: '''Coś na szybko... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Gra w kości! Każdy z was ma jeden rzut 12 kościami po 6 oczek. Osoba, która będzie miała najwięcej oczek wygra '''Wyspę Pahkitew Totalnej Porażki!!!!! ???: Minuta i 30 sekund do wybuchu! Chris: 'Szybko!!!!! Uczestnicy robili to z niechęcią. Chris bardzo szybko to zliczył. '???: Minuta i 3 sekundy do wybuchu! Chris: Bez żadnych wstępów! 3 miejsce w WPTP zdobywa... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Trent!!! (41) Trent: 'Przynajmniej jestem na podium :D Abby i Peter z tych emocji trzymali się za ręce. '???: 20 sekund do wybuchu!!! Chris: Wyspę Pahkitew Totalnej Porażki i milion dolarów wygrywa... ... ... ... ... ... ..Różnicą 43-44!!! ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .... . . ... .. .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..PETER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Abby: ''' Gratuluję! ;) '''Peter: Wszystko fajnie, ale za chwilę umrzemy!!!!! Wszyscy: 'Aaaaaaaaaaaa!!! '???: 3... ... ... ..2... ... ... ... ... ..1!!! ... ... ... ... ..Wyspa wybucha! (Wybuch wyspy) ... ... ... ... ... Nagle kamera pokazuje helikopter, który kieruje Chef, a w nim Chris, Abby, Trent i Peter z milionem dolarów. Uczestnicy: '''Juhu!!!!!!!!! '''Chris: '''Cóż... to nie był wymarzony finał. Koniec z wyspą Pahkitew, czyli następny sezon rozegra w podróży po Świecie :D To tyle z mojej strony! Jestem Chris McLean, a to była '''Wyspa Pahkitew Totalnej Porażki!!!!!!!!!!!! 'Zakończenie nr 1 (dla Kanady, Francji, Norwegii, Rumunii,Chorwacji, Bułgarii i Islandii)' Trent: 'To jakie nam zadanie przygotowałeś? '''Peter: '''Ciekawe... '''Chris: '''Nie mam pomysłów... Śmiali się z niego. '''Chris: '''Ej!!!!! '''Chef: '''Chris!!!!! Chris!!!!! '''Chris: '''Co?! '''Chef: '''Jak sprzątałem pod wyspą to zobaczyłem jak pokazuje 5 minut do wybuchu! '''Chris: '''Czemu ja tego nie słyszałem? '''Chef: '''Chyba ktoś wyłączył głos i przeniósł wybuch wyspy na dziś! '''Chris: '''Wyłączyłeś to? '''Chef: '''Nie wiedziałem jak XD (palm) Wszyscy zrobili (palm) '''Abby: '''Czyli zginiemy?! W szóstkę? '''Peter: '''W szóstkę? A... dziecko. Zapomniałem o tym. '''Chris: '''Nie opuścimy wyspy, bo najpierw musimy wyłonić zwycięzcę Wyspy Pahkitew Totalnej Porażki! '''Reszta: '''Chory jesteś!!! '???: 2 minuty do wybuchu! Chef: '''Dałem głos! Idę po helikopter i ratuję się! '''Chris: '''Coś na szybko... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Gra w kości! Każdy z was ma jeden rzut 12 kościami po 6 oczek. Osoba, która będzie miała najwięcej oczek wygra '''Wyspę Pahkitew Totalnej Porażki!!!!! ???: Minuta i 30 sekund do wybuchu! Chris: 'Szybko!!!!! Uczestnicy robili to z niechęcią. Chris bardzo szybko to zliczył. '???: Minuta i 3 sekundy do wybuchu! Chris: Bez żadnych wstępów! 3 miejsce w WPTP zdobywa... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Trent!!! (41) Trent: 'Przynajmniej jestem na podium :D Abby i Peter z tych emocji trzymali się za ręce. '???: 20 sekund do wybuchu!!! Chris: Wyspę Pahkitew Totalnej Porażki i milion dolarów wygrywa... ... ... ... ... ... ..Różnicą 43-44!!! ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .... . . ... .. .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Abby!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Peter: ''' Gratuluję! ;) '''Abby: Wszystko fajnie, ale za chwilę umrzemy!!!!! Wszyscy: 'Aaaaaaaaaaaa!!! '???: 3... ... ... ..2... ... ... ... ... ..1!!! ... ... ... ... ..Wyspa wybucha! (Wybuch wyspy) ... ... ... ... ... Nagle kamera pokazuje helikopter, który kieruje Chef, a w nim Chris, Peter, Trent i Abby z milionem dolarów. Uczestnicy: '''Juhu!!!!!!!!! '''Chris: '''Cóż... to nie był wymarzony finał. Koniec z wyspą Pahkitew, czyli następny sezon rozegra w podróży po Świecie :D To tyle z mojej strony! Jestem Chris McLean, a to była '''Wyspa Pahkitew Totalnej Porażki!!!!!!!!!!!! DZIEŃ TRZYNASTY Nagle kamera pokazuje studio podsumowań Totalnej Porażki. Chris: '''Witam ziomy! Tyle sezonów już za nami. Dziś podsumujemy trzy ostatnie sezony oraz rozegra się bitwa o następny sezon! Jesteście tego ciekawi? Skoro tak to oglądajcie odcinek specjalny Wyspy Pahkitew Totalnej Porażki!!! Początek podsumowania '''Chris: '''Witam w odcinku specjalnym! Jestem Chris McLean! Powitajcie... Pierwszą obsadę! Tyler i Lindsay się całowali. Trent wysyłał całusy do Abby. Gwen się temu przypatrywała z niesmakiem. Harold układał kostkę Rubika. LeShawna i Heather się kłóciły. Courtney, Duncan, Geoff i Bridgette grali w karty. Beth patrzyła (z zauroczeniem), jak Justin się polewa wodą. Sierra ściskała Cody'ego. Alejandro i Eva się siłowali. Noah machał do Emmy. Po chwili Owen go zaczął ściskać. Izzy się z tego śmiała. Sadie i Katie ze sobą rozmawiały. DJ i Blaineley coś czytali. Zeke się siedział i nic nie robił. '''Chris: '''Drugą obsadę! Brick i Jo walczyli na kciuki. Anna Maria pryskała swoje włosy lakierem. Sam grał na konsoli, ale tylko jedną ręką, bo drugą miał w gipsie. (po 8 odcinku WPTP) B coś sobie rzeźbił, a Dawn się temu przyglądała. Staci ciągle gadała o swoich przodkach. Scott coś sobie strugał. Mike i Zoey się całowali, a Cameron robił im zdjęcia. Lightning podnosił ciężary. Dakota machała do kamer. '''Chris: '''Trzecią obsadę! Dave i Sky się całowali. Shawn i Jasmine ze sobą rozmawiali. Ella śpiawała, ale nie denerwowało to Sugar, która płakała, że "czarodziej" nie żyje. Rodney z zauroczeniem patrzył na Amy, która obcinała włosy Samey. Beardo wydawał jakieś dźwięki. Topher coś robił na telefonie. Max i Scarlett się kłócili. '''Chris: '''Z Wariackiego Wyścigu!!! Każdy siedział obok swojego partnera z WW. Większość rozmawiała. Jedynie Tammy siedziała sama. '''Chris: '''Czas przedstawić jeszcze zupełnie nową obsadę! Ci, których już widzieliśmy oraz tych, których w ogóle nie znacie, czyli: Rose, Kevin, Maciej, Richard, Albert, Camilla i Gregor! Severin rozmawiał z Robertem. Abby grała w karty z Peterem. Brian rozwiązywał łamigłówkę. Albert przyglądał się Evie, która obmyślała strategię. Richard siłował się z Gregorem. Maciej rozmawiał z Anabel. Claudia rozmawiała z Rose. Kevin dawał molarne rady dla Camilli, która cały czas się malowała. '''Chris: '''Nie chcę was zanudzać już co było w ostatnich sezonach, więc pokażę wam dwuminutowy film. Film się zaczął. Były w nim scenki z TPPnwP, TP:WvsD oraz z WPTP. Film się skończył. '''Chris: '''Tak wyglądały trzy ostatnie sezony! Czas przejść do drugiej części podsumowania, którą nazwałem: "Wszystko albo nic" ! Niektórzy się śmiali z tej nazwy. '''Chris: '''Zanim zaczniemy to powitamy gości specjalnych, którzy zadecydują o tym... Kogo zobaczymy w następnym sezonie! Wszyscy byli w szoku. '''Chris: '''Jurorem nr 1, (który będzie odpowiedzialny za obsadę z Wariackiego Wyścigu oraz za nową obsadę) jest chłopak, który jest wielkim fanem naszego programu, posiada własnego bloga i prowadził raz wyzwanie... powitajcie... Michała! Michał pokazuje się na scenie. Oklaski. '''Michał: '''Witaj Chris :) Nie mogę się już doczekać. '''Chris: '''Jurorem nr 2, (który odpowiada za pierwszą i drugą obsadę) jest nauczyciel historii, miłośnik gier komputerowych, krytyk kulinarny, reprezentował Polskę na Mistrzostwach Świata w... Szachach! Wygrał wtedy cały turniej. Powitajcie go serdecznie... oto Zachary! Zachary pokazuje się na scenie. Oklaski. '''Zachary: Siema Chris. Myślę, że podobały Ci się te mistrzostwa. Chris: 'I Juror nr 3, (który odpowiada za trzecią obsadę) jest nim z zawodu kucharz! Powitajcie... Kamila! Kamil podał rękę Chrisowi. '''Chris: '''Zasady są proste. Każdy z jurorów wymyśla wyzwanie dla swojej grupy. Po wyzwaniu rozdaje od 1 do 8 biletów tym, którzy najbardziej sobie poradzili w wyzwaniu. Bilet oznacza przepustkę do następnego sezonu. Kolejność wyzwań jest następująca: #Wyzwanie obsady z WW #Wyzwanie pierwszej obsady #Wyzwanie trzeciej obsady #Wyzwanie drugiej obsady #Wyzwanie nowej (piątej) obsady Oklaski. '''Chris: '''Jurorzy... możecie zabrać już swoje grupy. Jurorzy to zrobili. Wyzwanie obsady z WW Michał zaprowadził uczestników z Wariackiego Wyścigu do pomieszczenia, które przypominało szkolną klasę. '''Michał: '''Witam czwarta obsado! Waszym zadaniem, które zadecyduje o awansie do "Samolotu z Gwiazdami" będzie... test z wiedzy o Totalnej Porażce (z sezonów 1 - 5.2). Test jest na: a|b|c. Zaznaczacie poprawną odpowiedź kółkiem. Rozdał im testy i długopisy. '''Emma: '''To nie powinno być trudne :) '''Michał: '''Na wykonanie zadania macie 10 minut. Po upływie czasu zbieram kartki. :) '''Emma: '''I po co się odzywałam. '''Michał: '''Podpisaliście się, więc możemy zaczynać... start! Uczestnicy zaczęli swoje testy. '''Brody: '''Super wyzwanie! Bawię się lepiej niż na dyskotece! :D '''MacArthur: '''Nie chce mi się pisać... zmęczona jestem... Zaznaczyła wszystkie odpowiedzi nie czytając pytań, czyli "strzelała" na teście. '''Sanders: '''Trudny... '''Jacques: '''Myśl Jacques... myśl... '''Josee: '''Co to ma być? I tak was pokonam... '''Emma: '''Myślałam, że będzie łatwiejszy... '''Kitty: '''Nudzę się. Zrobiła zdjęcie Michałowi. '''Carrie: '''Ciekawe pytania. '''Devin: '''Ach... Carrie! '''Ryan: '''Nie byłem na to przygotowany. '''Stephanie: '''Dam radę... dam radę... oglądałam ostatnio te sezony... myśl... '''Crimson: '''Nudy... '''Ennui: '''Racja... '''Junior: '''Ciekawe jak tata się z tym męczy. Dwayne się ciągle drapał po głowie. '''Rock: '''Skąd oni wzięli te pytania? '''Spud: '''Gdzie jest ten test... ach... idę spać. '''Lorenzo: '''Nienawidzę testów. '''Chet: '''Ja również. '''Jay: '''Głowa mnie boli! '''Mickey: '''Mnie tylko prawa ręka. '''Taylor: '''Ledwo zaczęłam. '''Kelly: '''Lubię coś takiego. :) '''Jen: '''Jak pisać to z klasą. '''Tom: '''I ze stylem. '''Miles: '''Matka natura mi pomoże. '''Laurie: '''Nie ma matki natury... jest tylko Laurie! '''Ellody: '''To jest niemożliwe! Nie można skończyć testu w 10 minut. Nie umiem improwizować! '''Mary: '''Panika? '''Pete: '''Za naszych czasów nie było takich testów. Prawda Gerry? '''Gerry: '''Tak. '''Tammy: '''Zaklęcie mądrości! '''Michał: '''Czas minął!!! Zabrał testy. '''Michał: '''Teraz najgorsza robota. :( Sprawdzanie testów. Śmiali się z niego. Michał zaczął sprawdzać testy. Na szczęście miał ze sobą klucz odpowiedzi. ''Godzinę później '''Michał: '''Ech... sprawdziłem wasze testy! Każdy siedział spokojnie w swojej ławce. '''Michał: '''Tylko jedna osoba przekroczyła 20 punktów (uzyskując 27 punktów)!!! (szok) '''Michał: '''Potem dwie osoby uzyskały 18 punktów. Trzy osoby - 17 punktów. Dalej 4 osoby - 16 punktów. Postanowiłem nagrodzić biletami '''sześć osób: *z 27p. *z 18p. *z 18p. *z 17p. *z 17p. *z 17p. Michał: '0 punktów uzyskały tylko dwie osoby... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Tammy i Spud! Jesteście żałośni... żegnam. Poszli. '''Michał: '... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Gerry i Pete... ... ... ... ... ... ..Żegnam! 3 i 4 punkty! ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Lorenzo... ... ... ..10 punktów, więc nie! ... ... ... ..Chet - 9p. Nie! ... ... ... ... ..Rock... 15p. i Nie! ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Ellody... ... ... ... ... .. ledwo 14p. zawiodłaś i nie zobaczymy cię w TP: Samolot z Gwiazdami. ... ..Mary... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..'''27 punktów!!!!! I jesteś pierwszą uczestniczką Totalnej Porażki: Samolot z Gwiazdami!!! Dał jej bilet. Mary: 'Może być... Uśmiechnęła się. '''Michał: '''Ale euforia... ... ... ... ... ..Dwayne... ... ... ... ..11p. - Nie! ..Junior... ... ... ..15p. - Nie! ..Kelly... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..9p. - Nie! ... ..Taylor... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..'17 punktów!!! Jesteś uczestniczką Totalnej Porażki: Samolot z Gwiazdami!!! Taylor: 'Cudownie :) Wzięła bilet. '''Michał: '... ... ... ... ... ... ..Jay i Mickey - po 6 punktów, więc Nie! ... ... ..Miles... ... ... ... ... ..13p. - Nie! ... ... ..Laurie... ... ... ... ..15p. - Nie! ... ... ... ..Josee i Jacques... ... ..po 14p. - NIE!!! 'Josee: '''Nie!!!!!!!!! '''Michał: '... Sanders... ... ... ... ... ... ..16p. - NIE!!! ..MacArthur... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..'''18 punktów!!!!!!!! Witam Ciebie w następnym sezonie :D MacArthur: 'Taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak!!!!!!!!! Wszystkie okna w klasie popękały. Michał z przerażeniem dał jej bilet. '''Michał: '... ... ... ... ..Carrie... ... ... ... ..16p. - Nie! ..Devin... ... ... .. ... ... ..16p. - Nie! ... ... ... ..Jen... ... ... ... ... ... ..13p. - Nie! ..Tom... ... ... ... ... ..15p. - Nie! ... ... ... ... ... ..Emma - 16p. - Nie! ... ... ..Kitty... ... ... ... ... ... ..11p. - NIE! ..Brody... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..'''17 punktów!!! Witam w następnym sezonie :D Brody: 'Tak! Super! Brody i MacArthur się uścisnęli. '''Michał: '''Crimson... ... ... ... ... ... ..12p. - Nie! ..Ennui... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..'17 punktów!!! W ostatnim sezonie niesprawiedliwie odpadłeś, a teraz masz okazję się poprawić! Masz bilet! Ennui: '''Fajnie... '''Michał: '''Zostali tylko... Stephanie i Ryan, ale tylko jedno z was uzyskało '''18 punktów, druga osoba uzyskała 13p. ostatnie miejsce z obsady Wariackiego Wyścigu w sezonie zajmie... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Stephanie!!!!!! Stephanie: '''Juhu!!! '''Ryan: '''Brawo Steph! '''Michał: W Totalnej Porażce: Samolot z Gwiazdami zobaczymy: *'Mary!!!' *'Stephanie!!!' *'MacArthur!!!' *'Ennui!!!' *'Brody!!!' *'i Taylor!!!' Mary: Cudownie, że weszłam :) W takim razie... (wyciąga jakieś papiery) przyda mi się plan. :D Stephanie: Jak ja marzyłam o tym, by się dostać do sezonu. W końcu! MacArthur: Miałam fuksa, ale fajnie! ''' '''Ennui: Ostatni sezon to była porażka... może ten będzie lepszy... Brody: Super, że jestem w programie!!! Fajnie, że jest jeszcze MacArthur. Jeszcze fajniej będzie, jak do w sezonie będzie Geoff!!! Juhu!!! Taylor: Taylor pokaże pazurki :) Mam nadzieję, że Jo nie wejdzie, bo inaczej ten cały juror nr 2 będzie miał szybką drogę do szpitala :) Michał: '''To, by było na tyle :D '''Zachary Haha, ciekawe ile mi by się udało z tego zgadnąć, ale z pewnością o wiele punków niż Spud czy Gerry. Ok, pierwsza obsado. Zbierajcie się nad jezioro. Wyzwanie pierwszej obsady Uczestnicy zebrali się nad jeziorem Ontario, gdzie otrzymali wędki Owen Łowienie? Super Bridgette Wyzwanie związane z wodą i już mi się podoba. Zachary Widzę, wielkie poparcie dla tego wyzwania. Zasady są następujące. Osoby, które złowią najwięcej ryb dostaną się do następnego sezonu. Pamiętajcie, że jako przynęty możenie ożywać jedynie dżdżownic i pieczywa. Za inne grozi dyskwalifikacja. Gotowi. Start Uczestnicy założyli przynętę na haczyk i zarzucili wędki. Gwen Pewnie nie będzie aż tak źle Geoff Coś Ty? Przecież to łatwizna. Izzy Izzy złowi największego rekina jaki istnieje. Leshawna Tylko uważaj dziewczyno by Ci się wędka nie złamała. Duncan Frajerzy. Myślicie, że macie jakieś szanse? Heather Z Tobą mogę wygrać nawet nie trzymając wędki. DJ Ziomy. Bierze. Zachary Widzę, że DJ złapał już pierwszą rybę DJ No dalej, dalej, dalej. DJ ciągnię za wędkę i udaje mu się złapać pierwszą rybę. Owen Brawo DJ. Przybili piątkę Izzy również złapała rybę na haczyk. Zachary I zaraz będziemy mieli kolejną rybę Izzy ciągnie za kołowrotek i udaje jej się złowić rybę. Izzy Tak. Juhu Uczestnicy nadal łowili ryby. Po paru godzinach nastąpił koniec. Zachary (trąbi klaksonem) Koniec! Zachary Dobrze, więc sprawdźmy co my tu mamy. A po za tym na wstępie za używanie nielegalnej przynęty. Courtney, Izzy i Blaineley. Zostajecie zdyskwalifikowane. Zachary Żadnej ryby nie złowił. . . . . . Trent Trent Nie musisz tego wszystkim ogłaszać Zachary Tak, tak. Okej, lecimy dalej. Po jednej rybie złowili . . . . . Leshawna, Noah i Sierra. Żegnam Was. Zachary Dwie ryby złowiło sześć osób, a są to. . . . . . . Sadie, DJ, Owen, Gwen, Lindsay i Eva Zachary Dzielnie walczyliście, ale przykro mi. Odchodzicie. Eva A przefasolować Ci tą zakazaną mordę Eva chciała pobić Zacharego, ale DJ i Duncan ją powstrzymali. Zachary Cztery ryby miała. . . . . . Bridgette Zachary Niestety, nie dostajesz się dalej Zachary Pięć ryb złowili . . . . . . Harold, Beth, Cody, Katie, Justin i Ezekiel Zachary Całkiem nieźle, ale to i tak za mało. Odpadacie. Zachary Dobrze została piątka. Czworo z Was przejdzie do kolejnego sezonu, a jedna osoba odpadnie. Najwięcej ryb, dokładnie dziewięć złowiła. . . . . . . Heahter Heather Tak. Mówiłam, że Cię pokonam Duncan Zachary Na drugim miejscu remis. Po osiem ryb złowili . . . . . . . Duncan i Geoff Geoff Tak. Brody mój ziomku. Nadchodzę Duncan Ha widzisz Heather. Jeszcze mnie nie pokonałaś Zachary Zostali Tyler i Alejandro. Siedem ryb złowił . . . . . . . Alejandro Alejandro To było oczywiste. Heather nadchodzę. Zachary Tak więc gratuluje całej czwórce, która dostała się do kolejnego sezonu Alejandro: Wiedziałem, że wygram. Przy niektórych frajerach to nawet się dziwie, że nie złowiłem największej liczby ryb. Duncan: Nie ma to jak sobie połowić ryby w spokoju i wygrać występ w kolejnym sezonie. Szkoda, że Courtney postanowiła oszukiwać przez co straciła szansę. Geoff: Ale super. Nie tylko mnie się udało, ale Brody również wygrał. Kurczę, teraz to damy czadu. Heather: To było oczywiste, że to ja złowię najwięcej ryb, spośród tych żałosnych frajerów. Mój występ w kolejnym sezonie był oczywisty Kamil: 'Też chciałbym sobie złowić coś, ale nie mogę. Obsado trzecia - czas na wyzwanie wyzwanie! Wyzwanie trzeciej obsady Kamil zabiera uczestników do pewnej kuchni. '''Kamil: '''Waszym zadaniem, które zadecyduje o waszym awansie do następnego sezonu jest... '''Topher: '''Zrobienie czegoś do jedzenia... Nudy... '''Kamil: '''Zrobienie najlepszego ciasta jakie kiedykolwiek jadłem. Ciasta, które mnie urzekną dadzą tej osobie awans do następnego sezonu! Na wykonanie zadania macie 30 minut... start! Uczestnicy wzięli się do roboty. '''Shawn: '''Całe szczęście u wujka nauczyłem się robić ciasta. To lepsze niż inwazja zombi. '''Sky: '''Jak ja tego nienawidzę robić... '''Sugar: '''Co ty? To dobra zabawa. '''Jasmine: '''Mam nadzieję, że ciasto wiśniowe mi wyjdzie. '''Max: '''A ja zrobię sernik z ostrą papryką. (demoniczny śmiech) '''Scarlett: '''Cztery łyżki cukru, jeden kilogram masy, dwie... '''Dave: '(Kichnął) Mam alergię na mąkę. 'Topher: '''A Topher ma alergię na Chrisa! '''Ella: '''Będzie to ciasto czekoladowe, bo czekolada rozwesela ludzkie dusze, ach... '''Samey: '''Czemu mi zabierasz produkty? '''Amy: '''Bo mogę! '''Rodney: '''Aż chce się gotować, jak się słyszy głos anioła... '''Beardo: '''To... będzie... ciasto... waszym... snów... (wydawał odgłosy) '''Kamil: '''Koniec czasu!!! Kamil degustował ciasta uczestników, a potem stawiał za nie oceny. Po chwili. '''Kamil: '''Ciasta ocenione! Tylko 4 osoby przejdą do następnego sezonu. 0 punktów otrzymał... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Max! Żegnaj! '''Max: '''Co? Zła się tak nie dyskryminuje! '''Kamil: '''3 punkty otrzymali... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Rodney, Dave, Samey i Amy!!! Niestety nie! Poszli. '''Kamil: '''5 punktów dla... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Sugar i Sky!!! Zabrakło czegoś. '''Sugar: '''Pomyliłeś się chyba? '''Kamil: '''Nie!!! 6 punktów... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .... ... ... .Topher! Smaczne, ale nie na program. Została 5! Tylko 4 osoby się dostaną do sezonu! Najlepsze ciasto, które dzisiaj zjadłem to ciasto... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..'Beardo!!! Genialnie podane, jak w profesjonalnej kuchni, a smak... brak mi słów. 10/10! Jesteś w następnym sezonie. :) Beardo: 'Dziękuję! :D Popłakał się ze szczęścia. '''Kamil: '''9/10 - były ocenione dwa ciasta, które była bardzo smaczne, a są to ciasta... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..'Elli i Scarlett!!! Graturację awansu do sezonu! Ella i Scarlett: 'Tak! '''Kamil: '''Zostało ostatnie miejsce do sezonu: Jasmine i Shawn... to będzie jedno z was. 8/10 i awans do sezonu zdobywa... ... ... ... ... ... .... ... ... ... ... ... .... ... ... ... .... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..'Shawn!!! 'Gratuluję czwórce, która dostała się do następnego sezonu. :D '''Beardo: Na kuchni czułem się swobodnie. Może jakoś mi pójdzie w sezonie. ' '''Ella: Bardzo się cieszę z awansu do sezonu. Trzeba to jakoś uczcić! Scarlett: Nie pomyliłam się w obliczeniach, które pokazały, że wejdę do programu. Może nie warto pokazywać tej złej strony. Shawn: Szkoda mi Jasmine... ona była tak blisko. Poza tym cieszę się, że znalazłem się w tym sezonie. Zachary Dacie mi kawałek jakiegoś ciasta? Nie? No dobra. Druga obsado, chodźcie za mną. Wyzwanie drugiej obsady Uczestnicy zebrali się w namiocie z bufetem. Lightning Co, znów gotowanie? Człowieku weź... Zachary Nie, nie gotowanie. W tym zadaniu będzie chodziło o znalezienie figurek pozłacanego Chrisa. Cameron Łatwizna Zachary No cóż. Gdzieś na tym planie filmowym znajdują się figurki pozłacanego Chrisa, które zostały rozsiane wszędzie gdzie tylko się da. Kto znajdzie ich najwięcej otrzyma bilet do Totalnej Porażki: Samolotu z Gwiazdami. Gotowi! Start! Staci, Dakota, Dawn i Lightning udali się do jednej z przyczep. Lightning No figurki Chrisa. Chodźcie do Lightninga. Pomożecie mi znaleźć? Staci Szukanie wymyślił mój Dakota Możesz się zamknąć? Staci leci łza Dawn Spokojnie Staci. Nie przejmuj się. Fakt, to denerwujące, że się przechwalasz, ale w porównaniu do niektórych ludzi jesteś spoko. Lightning Ludzie, mam statuetkę Dakota Dawaj ją. Staci Nie. Ona jest moja. Dakota, Lightning i Staci walczyli o statuetkę, a Dawn żeby się nie zdenerwować liczy do dziesięciu Dawn 1, 2, 3... B, Brick, Zoey i Scott szukają statuetki w amfiteatrze. Brick Koledzy. I Zoey. Pamiętajcie, że działamy wspólnie. Każdy po wyjściu stąd powinien mieć taką samą liczbę statuetek. Scott Wsadź sobie te zasady żałosny kadeciku. Zoey Scott, spokojnie. Brick ma racje. Po za tym ostatnio zakwalifikowały się cztery osoby, więc może nasza czwórka da radę. Szkoda, że bez Mike'a Scott znajduje statuetkę, i chowie ją do kieszeni Brick Dobra żołnierze. Macie coś? Scott Nie sir kapralu. Zoey Niestety B kiwa głową na nie. Ostatnia grupa czyli: Cameron, Jo, Mike, Anne Maria i Sam szukają w bufecie Cameron Szansa, że dostaniemy się w piątkę do sezonu jest znikoma. Jest nas tylko trzynastu w obsadzie co oznacza, że... Jo pchnie go na ziemie Jo Posuń się chuderlaku. Jo zauważa statuetkę, którą zabiera Anne Maria Oddawaj ją Ty babochłopie. Jo To sobie znajdź własną psikaro. Anne Maria i Jo zaczęły walczyć Wszyscy wrócili do studia podsumowań Zachary Mam nadzieje, że mnie zaskoczyliście no dobra. (liczy statuetki) Zachary Tylko trójka z Was dostanie się do kolejnego sezonu. Cóż, każdy z Was znalazł przynajmniej jedną. A tymi osobami są. . . . . . . . Scott, Lightning, Dakota, Dawn, Cameron i Staci Zoey Scott, mówiłeś, że nie masz żadnej statuetki? Zachary Cóż, jestem zmuszony się z Wami pożegnać. Po dwie statuetki zdobyli. . . . . . . . . Sam, Anne Maria i Brick Anne Maria To nie fair Sam Eh, znowu porażka. Zachary Zmykajcie. Została czwórka. Jedno z Was nie wejdzie do kolejnego sezonu. Szczególne gratulacje należą się dla . . . . . . Jo. Gratuluję, aż siedem statuetek. Jo Tak Zachary Pięć statuetek zdobywa. . . . . . . . Zoey Zoey Ale super. Zachary B i Mike. Tylko jeden z Was otrzyma bilet do Totalnej Porażki: Samolotu z Gwiazdami. A jest to . . . . . . . Mike. Cztery statuetki. Gratuluję Jo I co mięczaki? Rozgromię Was w tym sezonie i będziecie jeść gruz. Taylor, wcale się Ciebie nie boję Mike Nie wierzę. Jestem w grze i to z Zoey. Los się do mnie uśmiecha. Zoey Ale fajnie, że ponownie mogę spróbować swoich sił. Cieszę się, że Mike również powraca. Wyzwanie nowej obsady Michał zaprowadza uczestników do pewnej pustej szopy. Peter: '''Ciekawe co mam szykujesz? '''Michał: '''Dzisiejszym wyzwaniem nazwałem... "Cierpi albo tchórz". '''Gregor: '''Już mam gęsią skórkę... '''Michał: '''Osoby, które wytrzymają najdłużej w szopie mają awans! Z szopy można zwyczajnie wyjść, a to was dyskwalifikuje z konkurencji. ;) Start! Zamknął szopę. '''Maciej: '''To nie powinno być zbyt trudne :) '''Peter: '''Producenci na pewno coś przygotowali ;) '''Rose: '''Słyszeliście coś? Nagle ze ścian wychodziły robale, komary, szerszenie. '''Abby: '''Aaaaaaa!!!! Uciekła. '''Albert: '''Słabe :) '''Anabel: '''Nie, nie... boli. W sumie już byłam w finale, więc... idę sobie stąd. Poszła. '''Brian: '''Au! Au! Au! Tylko na tyle was stać!? Au! '''Camilla: '''Moje włosy!!! Uciekła. '''Claudia: '''Co zrobić, by nie myśleć o bólu... zaśpiewam piosenkę! (zaczęła śpiewać) Eva przewracała oczami. '''Gregor: '''Pomocy!!! Uciekł. '''Peter: '''To mi zjada mózg! Uciekł. '''Robert: '''Dłużej nie wytrzymam! Uciekł. '''Rose: '''Nie! Uciekła. '''Severin: '''Jakoś wytrzymuję :) '''Kevin: '''Te robale są, jak grzechy... '''Maciej i Richard: '''Aaaaaaaaaa!!!!! Uciekli. '''Michał: '''To jeszcze nie koniec, bo czas wyprowadzić... zabójczy gaz!!! Nagle w szopie ukazał się gaz. '''Albert: '''Najgorsze co w życiu wąchałem... '''Severin: '''Serio? Mnie to nie rusza. '''Eva: '''Severin? My chyba jesteśmy rodzeństwem. XD Skoro nic nas nie rusza. '''Claudia: '''Nie wytrzymam... '''Brian: '''Niedobrze... Nagle ktoś wyszedł z szopy, a był to... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Brian! Gaz się skończył. '''Michał: '''Koniec czasu!!! W następnym sezonie zobaczymy: *Severina' *'Claudię' *'Kevina' *'Alberta''' *'i Evę' Albert: Wyzwanie było łatwe :) Mam nadzieję, że moje doświadczenie z Japonii się przyda. ''' '''Eva: Weszłam, więc mogę powiedzieć jedno... ci frajerzy nie mają ze mną szans. :) Claudia: Fajnie, że dostałam drugą szansę i postaram się zajść dalej niż ostatnio. Severin: Jeszcze was zaskoczę ;) Kevin: Super, że jestem w tym sezonie :) Zawsze to coś nowego. ''' Koniec podsumowania '''Chris: '''Podsumowanie dobiega końca, ale zanim skończymy to niech się wypowiedzą nasi jurorzy, jak było. Michał? '''Michał: '''Dzięki za zaproszenie :) Było miło spędzić dzień w tak przyjemny sposób. Liczę, że osoby, które wybrałem zajdą daleko. '''Chris: '''Kamil? '''Kamil: '''Nie nudziłem się, a to najważniejsze. Byłem bardzo głodny, a to wyzwaniu nasycony :) '''Chris: '''Zachary? '''Zachary Spodobało mi się wyzwanie Kamila. Mam nadzieje, że zostanę jeszcze kiedyś zaproszony do programu. Chris: '''Na zakończenie... od jutra w sprzedaży książka zatytułowana: "To co minęło na zawsze pozostanie w naszej pamięci" !!! '''Zachary Ale czad. Z pewnością zakupię. Może uda mi się utargować jakąś niską cenę. Chris: 'Ta książka zawiera trzy ostatnie sezony, a przy okazji... to podsumowanie też się w niej znajduje :D '''Zachary ' Wersja książkowa trzech ostatnich sezonów czyli? I tak, że komuś się chciało to pisać. '''Chris: '''Racja :) Ciekawe ile zdobędzie fanów ta książka. Tym samym żegnamy się z wami! Do zobaczenia do następnego sezonu jakim jest... Totalna Porażka: Samolot z Gwiazdami!!!' '''KONIEC KSIĘGI III' =KONIEC= Kategoria:Totalna Porażka Powrót na wyspę Pahkitew - Odcinki